Rebobinar
by Ceci-Azul
Summary: [UA] Él, sabía que esta era la segunda vez. La última oportunidad que tenía para cambiar el futuro y salvar la vida de la persona a quién más amaba. Ella, cuando entró por primera vez al salón, reconoció de inmediato aquellos ojos ambarinos; ella lo recordó.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER!: **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenece, a menos de que yo diga lo contrario (Hayase hasta ahora es la única nueva). La gran mayoría de estos le pertenecen a CLAMP. Aunque en realidad, eso todos uds. lo saben.

Soy de las que creen que copiar elementos de otras obras no es pecado, siempre y cuando se de el crédito correspiente a quien lo merece. Por eso, dejo este gran disclaimer antes de comenzar con mi historia.

**Rebobinar **está fuertemente inspirada en **Tsubasa Chronicles**. De CCS saqué los personajes y las personalidades (intento que sean lo menos OoC), pero de TRC intenté copiar los sentimientos y sensaciones que me provocaron en ciertas ocasiones. Intenté replicarlo, porque sentí esa historia muy fuerte en el corazón y me gustaría hacerle sentir algo así a alguien alguna vez.

También me inspiré mucho en el fanfic "**Dark Side of the Road**" de "**Rainyday-memories**". Pueden leerlo aquí: _ s/5557401/1/Dark-side-of-the-road_. Aunque son historias, a mi parecer, muy diferentes tanto en trama y sentimientos que entrega, saqué de allí inspiración para ciertas partes de **Rebobinar**. Incluso hay una frase más adelante que es copiada casi calcada.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p><strong> REBOBINAR<strong>

**~.~.~**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Sentía como mis pies tomaban vida propia para emprender más rápidamente su marcha. No seguía camino alguno, sólo me adentraba en la oscuridad de la noche, con intención de perderme en ella. Con sólo un par de farolas y el estrellado cielo sobre mí como única iluminación, me perdí en la ciudad de Tokyo.<p>

No sabía a dónde me dirigía, ni por qué escapaba con tantas fuerzas. Corría con las pocas energías que quedaban en mi frágil cuerpo. Bastaba decir que me sentía más delicada que una pequeña paloma fuera de su nido, ya que lo sucedido en la discoteca había expulsado cualquier rastro de mi casi nulo sentido común; el cual nunca se hacía presente cuando lo necesitaba.

Estaba agradecida de mis capacidades en los deportes y mi condición física, la que me ayudó a escaparme de allí.

Sabía que el molesto nudo en mi garganta no me abandonaría hasta que por fin estallara en lágrimas, y de hecho, no sabía cómo las saladas aguas no se hacían presente en medio de esta persecución.

El sonido de mi propio corazón al latirme con furia, casi a martillazos, me impedía escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad, las risas de la gente, la música de alguna que otra discoteca y los pasos apresurados que me seguían. Supe que éstos ya se habían acercado lo suficiente, cuando su mano encontró mi brazo nuevamente.

No ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria para retenerme, la justa y necesaria. Tal vez no quería hacerme daño.

Más daño.

—Espérame —me tiró suavemente para que me girara—, sólo déjame explicarte.

—No —me sorprendí al comprobar la manera en la que mi voz había salido de mi garganta, melancólica—, déjame en paz, por favor.

Pude sentir como el nudo en mi estómago aumentaba. Tiré un poco de mi brazo para volver a escapar, pero cerré los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentí, al saber que no había forma que pudiera escaparme de su agarre otra vez.

—Sólo deja tu orgullo de lado tres minutos —me suplicó la voz del chico—, y déjame explicártelo todo.

—No quiero que lo hagas, déjame sola. Sólo quiero estar sola.

—Estás loca de la cabeza si crees que te dejaré en esta oscura calle sola. Por favor, sé que no puedo luchar contra tu inmensa testarudez, sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

—¿Para que la tires por las cañerías? Olvídalo —sentí como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos al terminar la frase.

En realidad, lo último que quería en este momento era escuchar su voz. No quería escuchar sus vagas disculpas ni sus mentiras. Quería estar en mi habitación, donde sabía que encontraría la compañía de mi mejor amiga, para soltar todo lo que le ejercía presión en el pecho.

Y pensar que esa tarde, al entrar en mi habitación, me había puesto el vestido nuevo que había comprado en el centro comercial esa misma tarde, me había maquillado sólo un poco y había arreglado mi cabello ante el esperado domingo. Era un día especial, digo, una cita por el día de San Valentín. Yo no creía en estas festividades, pero al final las cosas se habían dado de esta manera.

Cuando digo que se habían dado de esta manera, incluía lo de hace un rato.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, idéntico al que solté cuando Eriol me guió por la discoteca y había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente al observar con detenimiento la escenita que se estaba montando frente a mis ojos.

Me giré para mirarle y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando tapar la salida de las saladas lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

—Sólo déjame explicarme. No es lo que… —había empezado a decir el chico con súplica

—Calla, por favor —le interrumpí, abriendo los ojos—. Sólo, abrázame.

Observé por última vez sus ojos castaños, que me observaban con verdadera tristeza. Me acerqué a él para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. El chico rodeó mi espalda con sus firmes brazos, creando una especie de fortaleza de protección. Siempre había creído que eso hacía, cuidarme de cualquier mal que se acercara, protegiéndome con recelo.

Me separé un poco de él, colocando mis manos en su duro pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Seguía con la misma expresión que hace unos momentos. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, tampoco me interesaba. Rompí la conexión que se había creado entre sus ojos castaños y los míos, para ahora buscar sus labios. Tan sólo fue un simple contacto, eso era lo único que quería.

Pude sentir el deseo de él porque el beso no se rompiera, pero al retirar mis labios de los suyos, no le miré. No quería volver a ver sus ojos tristes. Me levanté un poco, pero esta vez, para acercarme a su oreja.

—Te amo—le dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ni siquiera había pensado en la vergüenza que me daba decirlo, ya que no lo había hecho muchas veces, no tenía la voz temblorosa, de hecho, me sentía extrañamente armada de valor. Sentí como me acercaba más a sí mismo con sus brazos y también pude percibir sus manos temblorosas apretándome la espalda.

Era el adiós.

Me solté de él como pude y retomé mi camino a ninguna parte, pero esta vez no corrí, si no que me retiré caminando pausadamente. No me seguía.

—¡Espera..!

Pero su grito sólo me hizo acelerar el paso.

Lo siguiente que sentí no fue tristreza y extrañamente el nudo en mi garganta había desaparecido, sólo me sentía profundamente tranquila. Sentí la oscuridad apoderándose de mí, con sus garras invisibles y enterrándome. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba muerta.


	2. ¿Sabes?

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**"****¿Sabes?"**

* * *

><p>El odioso sonido de mi celular, me despertó de un sobresaltó. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de apaciguar la musiquita del aparato. Debido a la total oscuridad de mi habitación, supe que aún era de noche, por lo que, con los ojos cerrados, tantee la cómoda que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, buscando el maldito celular.<p>

Al tenerlo en mi mano, busqué el botón adecuado, para que el ruido cesara de una vez. Tras haber rechazado la llamada, lo volví a dejar en la cómoda para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Luego de estar un buen rato tendida, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, supe que sería imposible volver a dormir. Enfurecida, me levanté de la cama y me senté en la orilla de ésta. Me refregué los ojos con las manos, para luego centrar la mirada en el culpable de que tuviera que levantarse de mi cómodo y calentito lecho.

Tomé el celular con las manos y vi quién me había despertado.

Hayase.

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré la hora que salía en el aparato. La una y treinta de la madrugada. Mierda, ¡me había quedado dormida!

Tiré el celular por los aires y al tratar de levantarme de mi cama, me tropecé con las sábanas que estaban cubriendo parte del suelo de mi habitación. Estaba totalmente oscuro y no podía ver nada, por lo que, con las manos, traté de encontrar los botines que había dejado al lado de mi cama antes de recostarme en ella.

Recordaba que me había metido bajo las sábanas cuando sentí el frio desgarrador de la noche recorrer mi cuerpo. Probablemente me había quedado dormida mientras leía una revista, esperando que fuera la hora en que llegaran mis amigos. Dejé de moverme al abrir los ojos con asombro; había tenido un sueño. No lo podía recordar con claridad, sólo sabía que había sentido un frío mayor al de ahora y corría para escapar.

¿Escapar de quién?

Me llevé un dedo a la boca. Había besado al chico de ojos castaños luego de haber escapado de él. No podía recordar por qué había estado corriendo, ni tampoco recordaba ninguna de las palabras que cruzamos esa oscura noche.

Sólo podía recordar sus suaves labios y sus profundos ojos ambarinos.

El celular volvió a sonar, para esta vez sacarme de mis pensamientos. Me levanté para lanzarme sobre la cama y buscarlo entre las mantas, al encontrarlo me lo llevé a la oreja y contesté.

—¡Baja de inmediato, señorita! —había gritado Hayase a través del aparato— Estoy con Kurogane desde hace más de media hora esperándote.

—Lo lamento —susurré, me bajé de la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo para volver a tantear el suelo en busca de mis zapatos—, bajo en seguida.

Antes que Hayase pudiera gritarme alguna otra cosa más, corté la llamada y me metí el celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra. Al encontrar los botines, me los puse rápidamente y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para luego dirigirme a la puerta de la sala de baño con sigilo.

Entré y me lavé la cara con agua helada. Luego de secármela, me miré al espejo. Llevaba el cabello largo hasta poco más arriba de la cintura y era una réplica del cabello de mi madre. Lo odiaba. Aunque mi madre tuviera el cabello negro y yo castaño, éramos idénticas. Hice una mueca de disgusto y volví a mirar mi reflejo. Me había puesto una falda negra y una blusa verde limón.

Lo cierto era, que aún a pesar de mis ciento sesenta centímetros a penas, era la jefa de las porristas y la mejor deportista del instituto.

Bajé con el mismo sigilo que antes, abrí la puerta principal y la cerré con cuidado. La noche estaba fría y oscura. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo del sueño anterior. El cielo estaba totalmente negro, no podía ver ninguna estrella. Me dirigí al BMW plateado que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa y abrí la puerta trasera. Casi me desplomé en el asiento, resoplé y luego vi los dos pares de ojos que me observaban.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —les dirigí una sonrisa a la rubia y al chico de cabello negro—, me quedé dormida esperando que fuera la hora.

—Lo imaginamos —aclaró Kurogane, girándose para prender el motor del coche—. Ahora, vamos a la parte divertida de la fuga.

Nos alejamos rápidamente y el coche fue subiendo la velocidad. Mi padre me había prohibido salir de casa esta noche, ya que mañana bien temprano tendríamos que viajar. No pretendía desperdiciar la última noche de las vacaciones de verano, ni menos la última que tendría en Tokyo.

—¡Entonces será una noche de fiesta! —dije, animada.

—Yo me ocuparé que disfrutes esta noche, Sakura —me dijo, girándose para que viera su sonrisa maliciosa.

Hayase subió el volumen de la radio y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Kurogane se había ofrecido a pasar a buscarnos a cada una de nosotras a nuestras casas en su auto nuevo. Su padre se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete el mes pasado. Era un BMW serie 1. En realidad lo había recordado sólo porque Kurogane lo repitió setecientas veces cuando nos contó con el regalito que había llegado su padre a su casa. Tenía asientos de cuero blancos, podía alcanzar _nosécuantos_ kilómetros y tenía _nosécuantos _caballos de fuerza. En definitiva, era un auto bastante caro.

Conocía a Kurogane desde la secundaria y en cambio, conocía a Hayase desde el jardín de niños. Él era un chico con cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Medía aproximadamente un metro y noventa centímetros, era prácticamente mi doble.

Hayase, era una chica esbelta, alta y con unos preciosos ojos color dorado que hacían juego con su precioso cabello rubio hasta las caderas. Era una muchacha atrevida, gritona y extrovertida. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga apenas conocernos y había sido todo lo contrario a mí en ese entonces.

Supe que habíamos llegado cuando el pelinegro bajó la velocidad, para aparcarse justo en frente de la casa de Rika. Dejamos el coche y entramos a la casa, que tenía la puerta semi abierta. La estridente música llegó a mis oídos y vimos a muchos chicos corriendo de aquí para ya, otros muchos bailando y otros gritando por allí.

Hayase le preguntó a un chico de ojos verdes dónde estaba la dueña de casa, con una obvia sonrisa de seducción. Luego de escuchar la respuesta y guiñarle el ojo, ella se nos adelantó dando pequeños saltitos hacia el jardín de la casa.

Cuando salimos al exterior, tuve que abrazarme a mí misma, por culpa del frio de la noche. Vi a muchos chicos bailando en el jardín, otros sentados riendo con botellas en las manos. Debían haber asistido al menos todos los chicos de la secundaria. En realidad, no me sorprendía, ya que así solían ser las fiestas de Haruko.

El cielo se extendía sobre nosotros, totalmente vacío y lleno de indiferencia. No podía ver la luna, ni las estrellas, ni una sola nube. Estaba totalmente vacío, como yo.

Kurogane y yo seguimos a Hayase, hasta que ésta corrió a abrazar a la dueña de casa, que caminaba en nuestra dirección.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo la castaña—Espero que se lo pasen de lo grande.

—Hola, Haruko —dijo Kurogane, acercándose a ella—. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Gracias a ustedes por haber venido —le dedicó una gran sonrisa para luego mirarme y abrazarme—. Sakura, ¡estoy tan feliz que estés aquí! —Se separó de mí para dedicarme una preciosa sonrisa y tomarme las manos—. No quería que te fueras sin volver a verte, amiga.

—Yo tampoco quería irme sin verte a ti, Haruko —le respondí, haciendo lo posible para sonreír.

—Y bien, ¿dónde están los muchachos guapos? —preguntó la rubia. La dueña de casa la miró y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Hay un buen grupo sentados en esa banca, Hayase —le dijo—.Vayan si quieren, yo debo ir a ver si el whiskey de mi padre sigue donde lo escondí—luego de esto, se giró y caminó en dirección al interior de su casa.

—Yo iré a buscar a los chicos— el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Vamos, Sakura, acompáñame —la rubia me tomó de la mano para que la siguiera y fuimos a la banca que había señalado Haruko.

Nos sentamos en ésta y los chicos nos sonrieron. Uno tenía el cabello negro con ojos marrones y el otro tenía ojos grises. Me centré en los ojos castaños para mirarlos más detenidamente. No, no era el chico de mi sueño.

Solté un suspiro.

Miré al con ojos grises. Al parecer éste llamó la atención de Hayase, ya que esta casi se había abalanzado al chico para comenzar a coquetearle y él le había respondido a todos sus movimientos con una sonrisa.

La rubia reía a carcajadas por las malas bromas de ambos muchachos, mientras yo no ponía atención en ninguna palabra que decía ninguno de los tres. Cada uno tenía un vaso en una mano y un cigarro en la otra.

Observé a las personas bailando un momento, que lo hacían luciendo sus preciosos vestidos y sus largas cabelleras. Vi como algunas personas reían entre ellos, como otros se besaban con pasión, sin importarle las miradas ni el lugar público en el que se encontraban, y también vi a algunos lanzarse a la gran piscina calipso que había en la mitad del jardín.

Probablemente no volvería a pisar una fiesta de estas dimensiones hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años, ya que estaría encerrada en una aburrida ciudad hasta que entre en la universidad de Tokyo. Porque claramente esa era mi meta.

Aquí el cielo no solía mostrar muchas estrellas, si era totalmente sincera. Supongo que tenía que ver con la monstruosa cantidad de luces y acción que contenía la capital del país. ¿Se sentiría tan solo el cielo como yo? Mis padres vivían de su trabajo y mi hermano ahora vivía en Europa. Ellos eran como las estrellas que estaban ahí, pero no podía ver.

Había aprendido a ser más independiente, pero eso no significaba que no podía sentirme sola a veces. A pesar de todo, yo era un ser humano, y por lo tanto un ser que necesita de más personas. Es algo vital para nosotros, al igual que lo es la comida y el oxígeno. Necesitamos cariño, calor y una risa acogedora. Un hogar al cual volver.

De seguro cuando encuentre mi hogar, será tierno y de un color marrón. Al igual que los ojos del chico del sueño de hace un rato.

En mi hogar me cuidarán tanto como él lo hacía.

¿Quién?

—¡Sakura! —casi gritó la rubia en mi oreja.

Me sobresalté y la miré con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Estaba haciendo un puchero típico de una niña de siete años.

—Me asustaste, idiota —le reproché, girando la cabeza y situando mis ojos en el aire, al igual que antes lo habían estado.

—Te estuve llamando como loca y sólo cuando te grité me escuchaste.

—¿Y qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

—Sólo quería saber qué tanto pensabas, que te mantenía tan lejos de la conversación.

La miré y luego vi las sonrisas nerviosas de los chicos. Quizás cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablándome y yo sin decir palabra. Me reincorporé y miré a la rubia, la que me miraba suplicante. Probablemente el otro chico se había estado aburriendo mientras ella ligaba con el de ojos grises, y si eso continuaba, ambos se retirarían.

Suspiré.

—¿Y bueno, en qué estaban? —le pregunté al chico con ojos castaños.

—No estábamos hablando de nada especial —me respondió, con una sonrisa que había visto cientos de veces en otros chicos cuando intentaban ligar conmigo—. Dime Waru.

—Sakura —me presenté.

—¡Oh! ¡Esta canción me encanta! Vamos, Tokishi, acompáñame —gritó Hayase, levantándose y tomando la mano del chico para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

Me había quedado sola con el chico, genial. No era mi noche y no tenía ganas de estar con ningún chico. Miré como mi mejor amiga bailaba y movía las caderas, coqueteando con el muchacho de ojos grises. Luego, recordé que debía ayudarla con esto y ser simpática con el otro chico. Le miré y vi que no me estaba mirando. Curiosa, seguí el trayecto de su mirada con mis ojos y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me estaba mirando las piernas.

—Eres un depravado —le dije, sin mirarle.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó— ¿Quieres? —le miré y me di cuenta que estaba ofreciéndome de su cigarro.

Le asentí y lo tomé con el dedo de al medio y el dedo índice. Me lo llevé a la boca y aspiré profundamente el contenido de éste, llenando mis pulmones de la ya tan conocida nicotina y otras muchas cosas venenosas y malas para mi salud, y luego de unos momentos, dejé que el humo del cigarrillo escapara lentamente por mis labios. Era agradable sentir esa sensación de vez en cuando. No era adicta al cigarro, pero a veces me sentía bien con un poco de esa mierda dentro de mí.

Le devolví el cigarrillo al muchacho sin mirarle y luego escuché como comenzaba a hablarme de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, o algo así de interesante. No pude evitar mirar al cielo negro y su inmensidad. Tenía ganas de ver un manto estrellado desde el rincón más extraviado, hasta el más visible. Sabía que no me sentiría como en casa hasta estar cubierta por él.

Luego cerré los ojos unos instantes, la brisa nocturna hizo que mi cabello se agitara con ésta y un escalofrió me recorriera la columna. Unos profundos ojos castaños llegaron con nitidez a mi mente. Casi pude verlos dentro de mis párpados, como si al abrir los ojos en realidad el chico estuviera ahí, observándome.

Suspiré me perdí en el infinito cielo oscuro.

**SHAORAN**

Abrí los ojos. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Una fresca brisa me acarició el cabello y el rostro, llevándose la angustia y volviendo mi respiración a la normalidad.

El sol no llegaba directamente a mis ojos, gracias a la sombra que creaba el gran árbol de cerezos. Solíamos recostarnos siempre aquí, en los recesos y para almorzar. En realidad, siempre estábamos aquí.

Llevaba el uniforme escolar. Entonces…

—Entonces, ¿hemos vuelto?

Observé al chico recostado a mi lado. Tenía una mano sobre su rostro para apartar la luz. No se preocupó en mirarme ni en levantarse. Probablemente era el primer día de clases de nuestro último año escolar y nos habíamos recostado aquí en el césped antes que comenzaran las clases, porque éramos un par de flojos.

—Tal parece.

Me sentía exhausto. La verdad, aunque no lo pareciera, había pasado la última hora corriendo por Tokyo. Pero eso es mentira, porque _eso _aún no pasa. _Eso _no pasará, porque yo me preocuparé que nunca ocurra.

Aún quedaban diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases, por lo que volví a recostarme y a observar las flores del árbol de cerezo mientras se movían al compás del viento.

Nunca dejaría que volviera a pasar.

**SAKURA**

—¡Sakura! —mamá— ¡Sakura! —movía mi brazo— ¡Demonios, Sakura, vas a llegar tarde tu primer día de clases.

Me levanté de un salto y observé a mi madre.

—Buenos días.

Agité la cabeza con fuerza para obligarme a despertar y corrí al baño. La primera puerta a la derecha. Me duché y vestí en tiempo record. Salí bostezando de la casa, despidiéndome con un grito y mirándome por última vez al espejo. Mi nuevo uniforme no era tan horrible después de todo, digo, era igual a los uniformes de todos los institutos de Japón, sólo que este tenía la insignia de la preparatoria Seijou.

Mi cabello estaba corto. Corto. Hasta mis hombros.

Lo había esa misma noche con Hayase, en el baño de Haruko. ¿Por qué? Porque me apetecía. Odiaba el cabello largo, porque me hacía ver increíblemente parecida a mi madre y yo odiaba a mi madre.

Caminé por las calles tranquilas de esta pequeña ciudad y me pregunté si merecía realmente ser llamada _ciudad. _Habían pocos autos y personas en la calle, a pesar de que seguramente era la hora en que todos iban a sus trabajos. No había tenido una buena noche. La verdad es que mi padre se enfureció y fue a buscarme a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, ya que nuestro vuelo era a las cinco y estábamos retrasados.

El vuelo fue cortísimo, algo así como una hora. Entonces, se imaginarán que no me encontraba en condiciones de ir este primer día de clases a la preparatoria, ya que en realidad no había dormido _nada._ No sé cómo fue que a Fujitaka se le ocurrió viajar el mismo día en que yo comenzaba el instituto.

Acaricié mi cabello corto y sonreí. Era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo, pero creo que nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Todas esas noches en que había comido por mi cuenta, sola en la cocina. Los cumpleaños que había pasado con Hayase y mi hermano. Todas las veces que mi madre me olvidó, habían dejado una marca irremplazable en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Respiré con fuerza el aire limpio de este lugar. Los árboles de cerezos habían florecidos y el color rosado de sus copas me hicieron sentirme como nueva. En Tokyo no habían muchos árboles, la verdad es que no había casi ninguno. Este fue un buen momento para decidir cortar mi cabello. Era como un nuevo comienzo para mí.

Me detuve de pronto y me di cuenta que estaba perdida. Sí, no había preguntado cómo demonios llegar a la preparatoria Seijou. Me sentí totalmente estúpida y solté una risita. Caminé un par de calles abajo y vi a la distancia a una chica con el mismo uniforme que yo. Si Dios existía, yo debía ser su hija preferida.

—Hola —saludé con cordialidad cuando estuve a su altura—, soy Sakura.

Ella me miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Chiharu —me observó de pies a cabeza—, ¿eres nueva en Seijou? Nunca te había visto.

Asentí y respondí: —Acabo de mudarme aquí y la verdad es que no tengo idea como llegar a la preparatoria. ¿Te molesta si vamos juntas?

Parecía una estúpida. ¿Qué clase de persona no sabe cómo llegar a su destino?

Yo.

Le conté sobre mí. Las cosas básicas. Ese tipo de tonterías que en realidad a nadie le interesa escuchar, pero de todas maneras lo hacen para parecer cordiales.

Llevaba el cabello rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era muy bonito.

Odiaba a mis padres aún más que lo normal por haberme obligado a venir con ellos aquí. Era mi último año antes de entrar a la universidad, nadie nunca se cambia de preparatoria en el último año, es estúpido y un suicidio. Todos tienen a sus amigos y se preocupan de cosas más serias y aburridas que hacerse amigo de "la nueva".

Yo quería estar en Tokyo con los autos ruidosos, las luces brillantes y mis amigos despreocupados.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba al instituto. No sé qué decir de él, era tal y como me lo imaginaba. Chiharu me preguntó quién sería mi profesor titular, busqué el papel dentro de mi mochila y se lo extendí. Ella sonrió y elogió un poco al hombre antes de llevarme a su oficina.

—Espero verte pronto.

Y se despidió con otra sonrisa.

Toqué la puerta de la oficina y me saludó un hombre joven. Me imaginé que no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo profesor, pero ese no es mi problema y en realidad no me importaba. Cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases, me guió hasta el salón y me pidió que lo esperara fuera.

Quién sabe cuántos minutos estuve apoyada contra la muralla, mirando el suelo y mis zapatos. Yo no quería esto, lo odiaba. Odiaba que mis padres hubieran decidido mudarse justo este año. Odiaba no tener a Hayase para conversar acerca de las vacaciones. Odiaba no poder sentarme en mi asiento como si nada importara, sin la necesidad de esforzarme por hacer amigos.

Apreté los puños. Odiaba a mi madre. Odiaba sus ojos verdes, sus sonrisas de muñeca y cuando entraba en mi pieza por las noches sin tocar la puerta, cuando llegaba del trabajo. Odiaba que me mintiera, que me escondieran cosas, que no me cuidaran. Odiaba que no me quisieran.

—Ya puedes pasar.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del profesor de antes. Estaba asomado por la puerta y me indicaba que entrara. Entré con la mirada en alto y la espalda recta, contando la cantidad de pasos que hice hasta quedar en frente de todos mis nuevos compañeros.

El profesor comenzó a dar ese típico discurso que daban todos los profesores cuando llegaba un alumno nuevo, "su nombre es…", el cual me sabía de memoria y había escuchado un millón de veces, en mi antiguo instituto.

"Espero que sean buenos con ella…", pero siempre lo había escuchado desde la posición del alumno aburrido y desganado, sentada en mi asiento, casi dormida, con una rubia insoportable cuchicheando en mi oído. "Además este es su último año como alumnos, por lo que…", siempre me había imaginado como se sentiría la persona en frente, con tantos pares de ojos observándole, juzgándole.

Pero yo no me sentía como creía que todos lo hacían en mi posición. "Ella viene de Tokyo por lo que no conoce mucho…", es más, no estaba nerviosa, ni me mordía los labios ni observaba al suelo con vergüenza. Yo miraba a los ojos de cada uno de los alumnos con total indiferencia.

Odiaba todo esto.

—Bien, te sentarás junto a Flowright.

Asentí algo desconcertada. No entendía si él pretendía que adivinara quién demonios era Flowright. Para mi suerte, el chico se levantó de un salto y comenzó a agitar un brazo en el aire.

"Se parece a la chica de segundo año". Caminé aún con la espalda recta, intentando evadir las miradas de todos, escuchando sus murmullos. "Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos". Pero de pronto sentí un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda y me hizo detenerme. "Mira sus piernas". De inmediato reparé del par de ojos que me observaban con descaro.

Sus ojos castaños.

No pude descifrar su mirada. No vi ninguna expresión en ellos, o tal vez me equivocaba. Sí, sus ojos estaban llenos de millones de sentimientos, pero no sabría ponerles nombre.

Las voces de mis compañeros comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente y la sala de clases de repente se sentía tan distante y silenciosa. El suelo bajo mis pies era inexistente, al igual que el aire que debería haber estado respirando en ese momento, pero no estaba respirando. No había nada allí, excepto el chico de ojos marrones.

Sus ojos.

No podía despegar los míos de su mirada. Tampoco quería.

Tal vez, si el sentido común me hubiera acompañado, en vez de quedarse en cama esta mañana, me hubiera sonrojado y corrido fuera del salón. Era un chico bastante guapo, no voy a mentir. Pero no me sonrojé, ni corrí: no hice nada, absolutamente nada. Tan sólo me quedé allí parada, con una evidente cara de idiota.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, sin decir nada. Es que, ¡no había nada que decir!

Pero no sé por qué no podía dejar de mirarle. Sentía que ya le había visto, pero ¿dónde? Me sentía como en el cielo, flotando, feliz, viva. ¿Qué ra…?

—Ese es tu asiento —miré con sorpresa al rubio.

Sacudí la cabeza. Bueno, realmente era una estúpida, porque _todos_ allí habían estado mirándome, porque yo era la chica nueva. Pero no era igual, él no me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacía el resto.

Me estaba enseñando con su mano el pupitre vacío. Me senté rápidamente y sentí como me sonrojaba como un tomate. Caí en la conclusión que el castaño estaba sentado atrás mío, junto a una morena. De reojo, miré al rubio que se sentaba a mi lado. Él no me miraba, pero tenía una sonrisa mucho más divertida que antes.

Miré fijamente a mi escritorio con vergüenza. ¡Qué escenita había hecho!

—Mi nombre es Fye —lo miré. Me estaba hablando.

—Sakura.

No hagas de loca, no hagas de loca, no hagas de loca, no hagas de loca…

—Encantado —sonrió—. Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

—Claro.

Se giró nuevamente para fijar sus ojos en el profesor. Apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos y por lo que pude ver en su mirada, no estaba poniéndole mucha atención a la clase. Volví a sonrojarme notar algo muy importante: el rubio era _muy_ guapo. Era como de esos chicos que parecen sacados de revistas o que simplemente son de otro mundo.

Tenía ojos azules aguamarina y la tez pálida —todo esto hacía perfecto juego con su cabello rubio platinado. Su rostro se dibujaba por finos trazos, su nariz respingada y su barbilla definida. Y aparte de todo, había sido un encanto conmigo. Me imaginé las palabras de Hayase: un buen partido.

Desvié mi mirada de él, temiendo que en cualquier momento se girara y me encontrara con las manos en la masa, o más bien; con los ojos en la masa. Saqué un cuaderno y un lápiz de mi mochila para tomar nota de la clase de matemáticas. En realidad, nunca había sido aplicada en la escuela, porque me aburría. ¿Por qué haría algo aburrido, si podía usar el tiempo para hacer algo más productivo? Pero por ahora, tomaría notas, aunque luego no las fuera a leer.

Anoté los ejercicios que escribió el profesor y dejé el lápiz. Apoyé mi cabezota en una de mis manos y miré por la ventana. Me habían sentado junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, al lado de, muy probablemente, el chico más guapo de la secundaria y frente al extraño chico de ojos marrones.

No sé por qué me había quedado tanto tiempo mirándolo, pero no era una buena señal. Pero por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en el chico que se sentaba atrás mío, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba segura que ya le había visto, pero, ¿dónde? Tal vez me lo había encontrado en Tokyo alguna vez, en alguna fiesta o simplemente en la calle y mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala broma.

Anoté los resultados de los ejercicios que había escrito el profesor en el pizarrón. Miré durante varios minutos mi cuaderno en busca de alguna explicación coherente de por qué la raíz cuadrada de un número tan grande, podía ser uno _no tan grande._ Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba las matemáticas.

La campana que anunciaba el término de la clase sonó, por fin. El profesor se despidió de nosotros, recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala. Mis nuevos compañeros comenzaron a levantarse y a hablar, el sonido de sus voces cubrió cada rincón del salón de clases. Cerré mi cuaderno y lo metí dentro de mi mochila. Al levantar la vista, observe el rostro del rubio a mi lado.

—Me gusta tu pelo corto.

Se levantó de un golpe y se estiró. Extraño.

—Yo también creo que es precioso —me giré—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tomoyo.

Cabello negro azabache, flequillo, ojos de un color casi amatista que nunca había visto, sonrisa perfecta y la tez perfectamente lisa y blanca como la de Fye.

Perfecta.

Era de esas chicas que salen en las portadas de las revistas de moda con un vestido que "esta de moda" que nunca te pondrías en tu vida porque parecerías un estropajo, pero igual piensas "demonios, se ve preciosa". Seguramente ella y el rubio a mi lado eran novios, ya que nadie en toda la ciudad podía competirle al otro.

¿Acaso todos en esta escuela parecerían extraterrestres y tan brillantes e impecables entre todo el resto de los estudiantes? Ojalá no.

—Yo soy Sakura —me presenté con una sonrisa avergonzada.

La razón por la cual ella había elogiado mi cabello cortado por una rubia ebria en el baño de una fiesta era igual de inexplicable que la razón por la cual me sentía tan horriblemente inferior.

—Y este es el tonto de Shaoran, que parece estar en uno de sus días con mal humor —dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego se acercó un poco más a mí para agregar en casi un susurro:—, los cuales en realidad llegan muy a menudo.

Solté una risita y observé al susodicho. No estaba muy lejos del _standard_ de los otros dos. Yo sabía que era el mismo chico de ojos castaños de hace un rato, cosas como esas nunca se olvidan.

Él observaba por la ventana y ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada en mi dirección.

Repito: ¿acaso todos en esta escuela parecerían extraterrestres y tan brillantes e impecables entre todo el resto de los estudiantes?

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Tomoyo al castaño.

Al parecer ni él ni yo nos habíamos percatado que los otros dos ya estaban de pie y listos para escapar del salón de clases.

—¿A dónde?

Ella levantó una ceja y le miró con diversión.

—¿En realidad no sabes? —resopló y volvió a adoptar la expresión relajada de hace un rato— Vamos a ir al mismo lugar que vamos todos los recesos.

Él se levantó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fye agregó mirándome a mí:

—Realmente parece que hoy estas muy distraído.

Me extendió una mano a modo de invitación y por supuesto que acepté, no tenía otra opción más que aferrarme de cualquier manera a estas personas.

Caminamos por el salón y luego por el pasillo del instituto. El rubio abrazaba la morena por encima de los hombros y se adelantaron, dejándonos al castaño y a mí solos.

Y eso pareció molestarle más a él que a mí.

El camino hasta las escaleras metálicas, las mismas por las que había subido en la mañana, se hizo más lento de lo normal. Me revolví un poco en cabello.

Hasta los hombros.

Sonreí.

Y de pronto ya no tenía al chico de ojos marrones frente a mí, si no al vacío interminable entre mi cara y la superficie metálica de las escaleras. Mi madre siempre me dijo que era torpe.

—¿Estás bien?

Parpadeé con fuerza y disfruté el tacto de mis dedos sobre la espalda de mi nuevo compañero de clases, que me abrazaba para evitar que cayera al suelo y se me deformara la cara gracias a la magnitud del golpe.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya se había separado de mí.

¡Qué vacíos se veían sus ojos en ese momento! Se veía totalmente inmutable. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero eso me parecía extraño, ya que nunca antes los había visto así de solos. De hecho, la última vez parecían llenos de tristeza.

La última vez.

¡Eso era!

—¡Yo te conozco! —exclamé con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus labios se entreabrieron sólo un poco. "Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo?" dijo mi cabeza.

Solté una risa. No era nerviosa ni cordial. Era de esas risas que te hacen cosquillas en las entrañas reclamando salir, esas que salen del alma.

—Digo, sé que es algo muy extraño, ya que en realidad nos acabamos de conocer hoy —dije aún riendo como una enferma—. No te culparía si piensas que estoy loca, la verdad es que ni yo estoy segura que no lo esté, pero yo te conozco. Te conozco —agregué—.Te conocí ayer, en un sueño, ¿sabes?

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo el castaño frente a mí.

Pero yo sólo reí. No pude hacer nada más. No pude responderle ni negarlo, porque era verdad.

Shaoran, yo te conocí en un sueño. Pero yo estaba muerta. Muerta en serio. Mis pulmones habían dejado de funcionar y mis músculos estaban más flácidos que la mantequilla. No estaba muerta como ahora, esa era una muerte de verdad. No estaba muerte por dentro, ni muerta del alma ni del corazón, como ahora. Estaba muerta en serio.

_Te conocí ayer, en un sueño, ¿sabes?_


	3. ¿Qué harás?

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**"****¿Qué harás?"**

* * *

><p><strong>SHAORAN<strong>

Apreté con fuerza la palma de mi mano contra mi cabeza, despeinando así mi cabello e intentando comprimir mis pensamientos. Volví a releer la misma frase que llevaba observando desde hacía algo así como una hora, obteniendo los mismos resultados: nada. Imposible. Era totalmente imposible que lograra concentrarme en un momento como este.

Escuché mi celular sonar desde el otro lado del escritorio y contesté la llamada con desgana.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?

—Estoy estudiando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —respondí al tiempo en que me giraba en mi silla y me levantaba en dirección a la cocina—. Estamos en época de exámenes.

Escuché la molesta risa al otro lado del aparato.

—Estoy enterado, pero además del hecho que nunca he necesitado estudiar para un examen, de la misma manera que tú tampoco lo necesitas, prácticamente me sé todos los exámenes de memoria.

Tenía un punto. La verdad era que a ambos nos iba muy bien con las calificaciones. Aunque no era totalmente cierto, porque yo si necesitaba estudiar para un examen. No todos nacíamos con cerebros súper desarrollados y algo así como una memoria fotográfica perfecta, como mi mejor amigo Fye D. Flowright.

—Que digas "prácticamente" no le quita para nada el hecho de que estás siendo arrogante y muy confiado —abrí la puerta de la despensa—. Además, siento que estaría haciendo trampa.

Lo sabía.

—Lo sé —afirmó.

Yo también.

Suspiré y cerré la despensa de un golpe, sabiendo que en realidad no iba a seguir estudiando y que no necesitaba ningún aperitivo para entusiasmarme. Como siempre, sacaría un excelente en los exámenes, sólo que esta vez sin haber sudado ni una gota.

—Míralo de este otro punto de vista —recomendó el rubio—, la vez pasada si estudiaste y sacaste la mejor calificación. Podríamos decir que en realidad, ya habías estudiado anteriormente para este examen.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eso me convencería. Por ahora, parecía bastar.

—Está bien —accedí, aún con un sabor amargo en la boca—, estaré en tu casa en treinta minutos.

Corté la comunicación y me guardé el aparato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Caminé con pasos apresurados a mi habitación, busqué con la mirada sobre el escritorio las llaves de mi casa y volví a suspirar con resignación.

Podía observar el pasillo oscuro y vacío desde mi posición. Podía imaginarme la sala de estar completamente en orden, ya que nunca nadie pasaba tiempo allí. La cocina, también estaría perfectamente limpia y ordenada.

Por primera vez en mi vida la soledad me parecía tan ajena y extraña. Después de haber vivido tantos años por mi cuenta, yo creía que ya estaba acostumbrado a la fría sensación que provocaba la soledad.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a la castaña, me sentía bastante solo y, debo confesar, eso me entristecía.

El sonido del reloj en mi muñeca sonaba a martillazos en la dura oscuridad. Observé el calendario que colgaba en la muralla de mi habitación, el cual había comprado aquella misma tarde luego del instituto. Aquella misma tarde.

—_Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?_

Había rayado cada día que pasaba y hecho pequeñas anotaciones en algunos de los días futuros. Primero de abril, tachado con rabia. Primero de mayo, el día de hoy. Lo taché con menos rabia que el día anterior, sabiendo que faltaba menos.

Que cada día me acercaba más al final.

Su cabello castaño balanceándose con su caminar firme. Su flequillo enmarcando sus ojos esmeralda. La punta de su cabello rozándole los hombros. Los hombros. Su cabello hasta los hombros.

¡Yo nunca creí que sería tan difícil!

La verdad, no entendía por qué no lo había visto venir. El cambio en sus ojos, en su caminar, en su manera de hablar, _en su cabello._ Era algo obvio. Tan obvio, que incluso ni Fye me lo advirtió, porque sabe que no soy ningún idiota.

Pero parece que se equivocó.

Corrí las páginas del calendario lentamente y cada mes que pasaba, se sentía como una puñalada. Junio.

—_Te conocí ayer, en un sueño, ¿sabes?_

Julio.

—_No sé de qué estás hablando._

Agosto.

Su sonrisa. Alguna vez, no hace mucho, yo había amado aquella facilidad que tenía para curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, pero esta era distinta. Mortífera, llena de dolor. "_Yo lo sé"._

Septiembre.

—_Tal vez me viste en alguna fiesta o en la calle, algo así. Suelo ir a Tokyo _—mentira.

Ella había negado con la cabeza.

Octubre.

—_Fue en un sueño, te lo juro _—dijo ella mientras sonreía—_. Aunque estoy casi segura que también pasó en Tokyo_ —rió—. _Lo del sueño, digo._

Noviembre.

Comenzó a bajar por los escalones metálicos nuevamente. Yo le seguí el paso luego de unos minutos, intentando no perderla de vista. Parece que cuidarla sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Diciembre.

Se giró y me observó por unos segundos. Volvió a sonreír.

Enero.

—_En mi sueño tenías una mirada muy parecida a la que tienes ahora mismo. _

—_¿Cómo?_

Febrero.

—_¿Estás asustado, Shaoran?_

El catorce de febrero no tenía ningún tipo de marca, porque no la necesitaba. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía ese día. El día de los enamorados. ¿No era una triste y horrible ironía?

Solté las páginas del calendario y cayeron con delicadeza. Yo, en cambio, salí con rapidez de mi habitación, porque estaba claro que me había quedado más tiempo que el preciso divagando como un estúpido. Debía ser tarde ya.

Y la peor parte de todo aquello, había sido la lucidez y la total firmeza con la que lo había preguntado. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo en soltarlo —muy diferente a como era antes, que dudaba cada palabra que me decía. En cambio, la Sakura de ahora lo había soltado como la más amarga de las maldiciones, aún sin saber el peso de sus palabras.

—_¿Estás asustado, Shaoran?_

Cerré la puerta principal y asentí en la oscuridad.

**SAKURA**

En un mes, mi perspectiva acerca de esta ciudad no había cambiado mucho. Cada día me parecía más aburrido, monótono y triste. Tampoco llevaba demasiado tiempo aquí como para juzgarla con tanto adelanto, pero realmente odiaba Tomoeda.

Extrañaba a Kurogane y a Hayase. Eso conllevaba, las fiestas locas de todas las noches, las piyamadas que tenía con mi mejor amiga, las tonteras que hacíamos con mis compañeros, las bromas a los profesores, todo.

Además, desde que había llegado acá, tenía los sueños más raros del universo. Partiendo con el sueño de siempre: yo escapando de Shaoran —sí, ahora estaba segura que era él, ya que desde que le había preguntado, podía ver claramente su rostro el sueño—, yo siendo _abrazada _por Shaoran, yo _amando_ a Shaoran y yo muriendo. Sí, muriendo.

Era más tétrico de lo que sonaba. El miedo que provocaba la muerte me era totalmente ajeno, nunca le había temido, pero de pronto podía sentir todas las cosas que ella provocaba. Se sentía tan real, que sentir a la vida escaparse de mis labios al gritar; era realmente aterrador.

Siempre despertaba por culpa del sueño. Cada vez lo odiaba más.

Supongo que lo único que podía hacer era aguantarme, porque yo no iba a volver a Tokio y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada acerca de mis sueños, aparte de esperar a que cesaran y me dejaran tranquila.

—¿Cómo?

La profesora de japonés me miraba a través de sus gafas. Observé su ceño fruncirse al escuchar mi respuesta.

—Le pregunté qué la mantenía tan ocupada como para no poner atención en mi clase. ¿Es demasiado aburrida?

—La verdad es que sí.

En ese momento estuve casi segura que saltaría sobre mí para golpearme con el libro de literatura, al mismo tiempo en que todos mis compañeros reían a carcajadas. Pero, por el contrario, respiró hondo y luego me miró con dagas en sus ojos.

—Espero que no se repita, señorita Kinomoto.

Le prometo que la próxima vez que no tenga ni el más mínimo interés en su aburrida clase de literatura japonesa, me esforzaré más en sonreír, profesora Akina.

Escuché una leve risita de parte del chico que se sentaba a un lado mío y lo observé con una sonrisa. Un segundo después, cuando la profesora retomaba la lección, una suave mano se posó en mi hombro y miré con cuidado a la chica que se sentaba atrás de mí.

Ella se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Realmente no quieres meterte con la profesora Akina, cuando un alumno le cae mal, realmente se preocupa de sus calificaciones.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y eso le hizo soltar una risita. Antes de voltearme del todo, le eché una mirada al castaño que se sentaba junto a ella. No me preocupé de ser rápida ni intentando pasar desapercibida.

Miraba con desinterés a un punto muerto en el aire. Sus espesas cejas estaban relajadas y sus labios apretados.

—Está un poco tenso, perdónalo, tal vez si eres un poco más amigable con él, se abrirá más a ti.

Abrí mi cuaderno por primera vez en la clase y anoté lo que la profesora había escrito a lo largo de la hora en el pizarrón. Evité pensar en los pétalos de cerezos cayendo con ternura y los ojos fríos de mi compañero de clases, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Hace cuánto vives en Tomoeda?

Me miró con incredulidad, pero rápidamente borró aquella expresión de su rostro, para volver a convertirse en una tersa máscara de piel, mentiras y el material más impenetrable del universo.

Como si no quisiera mostrarme _nada._

—Un par de años.

Tomoyo había obligado a Fye a ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que debían leer para la próxima semana, exclamando que él nunca lo haría si ella no lo llevaba, que era un flojo, que todavía no entendía por qué seguía sacando las mejores calificaciones del salón.

—¿Aquí conociste a Fye?

—¿Dónde si no?

Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo los gritos y los insultos. Ni siquiera me había mirado. La tercera es la vencida.

—¿Es agradable aquí? Digo, es tranquilo y todo ese rollo de ciudades que no merecen esa connotación, seguro que no tienen más de un centro comercial.

Por lo menos había logrado que me mirara, aunque no con el interés que esperaba. Me soltó una mirada de "¿qué mierda estás haciendo?", con una ceja levantada y la mirada igual de fría que siempre.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en entablar una conversación?

Cerré el puño con fuerza y no pude reprimir el golpe que le encesté a mi compañero de escritorio en el brazo.

—¡Qué pasa, Sakura! —exclamó el rubio, intentando mantener la voz baja.

—Nada —le quité importancia con un movimiento de la mano y volví a centrar mi mirada en la pizarra—, es sólo que me acordé de algo.

¡Qué demonios había sido todo eso de "está un poco tenso, sé más amigable con él"! Claramente Shaoran Li tenía un problema serio con las relaciones humanas, o uno mucho más específico: un problema conmigo. Cualquiera sea el caso, a mi poco me importaba, lo que rápidamente se convertía en que desde ese mismo momento yo tenía un problema con él. ¡Y es que no lo soportaba!

—¿Qué? —pregunté, estupefacta ante la respuesta del castaño.

Por supuesto que el chino no se preocupó en responderme y simplemente continuó sentado, en la misma posición que antes, bajo el árbol de cerezo donde solíamos pasar los recesos. Me pregunté cuándo volverían Tomoyo y Fye de la pequeña excursión a la biblioteca.

La rabia crecía por mis venas, hasta llegar a mis ojos, donde probablemente lanzaba llamas, mientas lo miraba, tan despreocupado y tranquilo.

—¿No vas a dejar de mirarme? —preguntó, de pronto— ¿Acaso en Tokyo no hay muchachos?

—Que una chica linda intente conversar con su compañero de clases, no tiene por qué significar algo más que simple e inocente amabilidad.

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con una sonrisa engreída. Probablemente, ante sus ojos, no era más que una niñita malcriada de Tokyo, que no hacía más que hablar como perico. ¿Cuánto me importaba? ¡NADA!

—Estabas comiéndome con la mirada, eso no es ser amable.

—¿Y qué si estás para comerte?

En ese momento estaba tan furiosa, que no había relajado el ceño fruncido cuando soltó una carcajada y volvió a desviar la mirada. Ahora, en el silencio de la sala de clases, me puse roja como un tomate ante el recuerdo. En el fondo, seguía siendo la niñita tonta que se ponía a llorar cuando pensaba en todos los animales callejeros que dormían en la calle.

Pero no me arrepentía. Era mejor que comenzáramos la no-amistad con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Además, no es algo que se pudiera negar o que él no supiera.

**SHAORAN**

La segunda semana de mayo terminó más rápido que una brisa de verano y amenazó con destruir todo lo que me había esforzado tanto en construir. Aquella muralla de cemento y rocas, entre ella y yo, aquella distancia dolorosa entre mis ojos y los suyos y el vidrio que separaba mis pensamientos de los recuerdos. Todo para evitar pensar demasiado en algo a lo que no necesitaba darle más vueltas.

Pero este lunes, me mantuve más a raya de lo normal.

No era porque fuéramos antipáticos, ni desagradables con el resto de la clase, pero la verdad es que nunca habíamos forjado una amistad que superara lo necesario con nuestros compañeros. El plural estaba en mí, Tomoyo y Fye. Ahora podríamos agregar a la castaña, pero eso no va al caso. Los demás no solían conversar demasiado con nosotros ni pedirnos almorzar con ellos.

Tampoco se trataba de que no les cayéramos bien, ni que nos rechazaran o algo por el estilo, simplemente, nuestra amistad era tan cerrada y fuerte, que nadie tenía demasiado interés en esforzarse por entrar a nuestro círculo social. Tomoyo a veces almorzaba con las demás niñas y nosotros jugábamos al football con los chicos, pero nada más que eso.

En el primer receso, la amenaza número uno cruzo la línea imaginaria que encerraba a los pupitres de nuestro grupito de amigos. Su nombre era Eriol. Cuando yo llegué a Tomoeda, hace algo así como tres años atrás, él ya estaba aquí. Era bueno para los deportes y no sabía mucho más de él. Tenía una risa sonora, algo que me exasperaba.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

La manera en que había pronunciado su nombre, había hecho crecer algo en mi interior, que se revolvió con dificultad. El rubio, al cual conocía desde que había llegado aquí, me miró con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de idiota. ¿Acaso creía que era imbécil? Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta que ese chico de ojos azules estaba conversando con la chica nueva.

Mantuvieron una conversación cotidiana, que podría ser catalogada entre las conversaciones coquetas de la lista del chico. Hacía lo mismo con aproximadamente todas las chicas de la clase. Incluso con Tomoyo, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír con cortesía.

¿Desde cuándo conversaban tan a gusto esos dos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo cuando él la saludo por primera vez? ¿De qué hablarían cuando están a solas?

Cuando la amatista se levantó de su asiento y le pidió a la castaña que la acompañara al baño, Eriol nos dedicó, a Fye y a mí, una sonrisa a modo de saludo y rápidamente se dio media vuelta.

Lo siguiente duró apenas tres segundos, el tiempo que le tomaba a Sakura seguir a Tomoyo fuera del salón, ocultando así la amenaza número dos: una amplia sonrisa, producto de la conversación con el chico de ojos azules.

—Entonces, supongo que ahora harás algo así como una escenita de celos y lo golpearás hasta que prometa nunca volver a hablarle a la pequeña e indefensa Sakura.

Miré al rubio.

—No entiendo por qué se supone que yo debería hacer eso —respondí, mientras me estiraba, intentando demostrar aburrimiento—. Además, Sakura es de todo menos indefensa, al parecer.

Ocultarle a Fye todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era prácticamente imposible, pero aún así lo intenté. Nunca sabré si la sonrisa que soltó después fue por mi respuesta o por los millones de pensamientos que reflejaba mi rostro.

Las clases pasaban más lento de lo normal y cada segundo yo luchaba conmigo mismo. Odiaba que Sakura estuviera siempre tan distraída, que Fye le fomente la flojera y que Tomoyo le celebre los chistes.

En ese momento, odiaba a Tomoyo.

—¿Qué? No tengo idea.

Tosí.

—¡Es verdad!

—¿Cómo pretendes que te crea, si eres la única amiga que tiene ella aquí? —sonrió Fye, acercándose un poco más a nuestra querida amiga, acorralándola contra la pared— Seguro que algo te comentó.

Yo sólo me apoyé contra la muralla, a su lado, como demostrándole que de esta sí que no se escapaba. Por lo menos el trabajo sucio lo estaba haciendo el rubio.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando. Además, ¿desde cuándo tienes tanto interés en la pequeña Sakura? —ella también sonrió— Digo, si se puede saber, Fye.

—Simplemente no quiero que se meta con la gente equivocada.

—¿Y las personas correctas serían…?

—Nosotros —le aclaré, mirándola a sus profundos ojos amatista.

Tomoyo se limitó a soltar una risotada y se zafó del agarre de nuestro amigo. Se paró frente a nosotros y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, nos soltó un poco de información. Muy poco para mi gusto.

—Él la invitó a salir para conocerla mejor, nada más. Lo que sea que ella me cuente luego de esta pequeña… _cita_ —agregó, mirándome a mí, como adivinando toda la situación—, les aseguró que no lo sabrán.

Y se fue.

Así sin más.

Fye se arregló un poco el cabello y me miró con una de sus típicas sonrisas idiotas. No quiso agregar nada más, ya que todo estaba dicho.

Luego de ver a Sakura junto a Eriol desaparecer en la esquina de la calle, sabía que nada bueno estaba pasando. Al menos, nada bueno para mí. Por lo que Fye, intentando satisfacer su propia curiosidad y ayudándome a no matar a nadie, acudió a la tierna de Tomoyo, la cual no rompió su juramento de amistad femenino por sus amigos de siempre. Triste, pero verdad.

Supongo que tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que sucedía.

Pero yo conocía a Fye casi tan bien como él a mí, por lo que sabía la pregunta que intentaba transmitirme con solo una mirada.

"_¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás luego de saberlo?_"

La respuesta a esa pregunta no existía, ya que la pregunta misma nunca fue formulada. Tal vez necesitaba el pequeño empujoncito de su parte.

La real pregunta era "_¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás sentado, con los brazos cruzados?"_

Quién sabe. Esa pregunta tampoco fue formulada a lo largo del fin de semana.

Eso sí, me atormentó cada segundo del fin de semana, en mi mente.


	4. ¿Más que a todo el mundo?

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: <strong>

**"¿Más que a todo el mundo?"**

* * *

><p>Sakura, luego de tener un sueño extraño con un chico de ojos ambarinos, pasa su última noche en Tokyo con sus mejores amigos, Kurogane y Hayase (esta última una rubia gritona, creada por mí). Por el trabajo de su madre, que era una modelo famosa, tuvieron que mudarse a Tomoeda. Allí, conoce a un extraño chico de ojos ambarinos y lo reconoce como el chico de sus sueños, llamado Shaoran.<p>

Él parece un poco distante, pero Sakura por razones circunstanciales se ve obligada a compartir con él. Sus primeras relaciones con sus nuevos compañeros de clase son con Fye, el rubio que se sienta a su lado, y Tomoyo.

Por último, Eriol, un chico por el cual Shaoran no siente mucha simpatía en especial, se acerca a Sakura más de lo que el castaño desearía. Lo último que ve Shaoran al terminar las clases, es al chico de gafas con la castaña salir juntos de la escuela y caminar juntos. Según Tomoyo, salieron en una cita y no está dispuesta a entregar ninguna información al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Luego de un mes en Tomoeda, ya había empezado a disfrutar de sus encantos. Eso también implicaba un mes en la preparatoria Seiju, con personas casi desconocidas y caras nuevas cada mañana al llegar a clases. De cierta forma, era excitante. Pasé mucho tiempo con Tomoyo. No era algo difícil, ya que ella parecía sentirse de alguna forma interesada por mí, por lo que buscaba mi compañía. No es que me molestara, pero hizo que el trabajo de encontrar amistades resultara muchísimo más fácil de lo que creí en un comienzo.

De todas formas, tampoco pasamos mucho tiempo a solas. Si no estábamos con Fye y Shaoran, estábamos con otras tres chicas que parecían muy amigas: Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. La primera es la misma chica que me enseñó el camino al instituto el primer día de clases. Quizás pasaríamos más tiempo con ellas si no fuera porque estamos en clases diferentes y… bueno, que a Fye le encantaba estar con nosotras.

La compañía de la morena era ideal, por no decir que era justo lo que necesitaba en mi cambio de hogar. Tomoyo era como Tomoeda: tranquila, amable y llena de sorpresas. Todas las mañanas llegaba radiante, le gustaba escucharme hablar de Tokio y peinarme mientras tanto.

—Es por aquí.

Eriol caminaba solo un poco delante de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Hace una semana o algo así que se había acercado a mí por primera vez para conversar. En un comienzo pensé que estaba coqueteando conmigo (y cómo no, si tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida), pero luego me di cuenta que en verdad estaba siendo amistoso, o algo así. La primera vez que se acercó a mí, estaba con Tomoyo en mi asiento y, luego de saludar y de las primeras preguntas formales, me preguntó si podía tocar mis manos.

_Pero qué descarado._

—_No pienses nada malo, de verdad. Lo que pasa, es que desde que te vi por primera vez me di cuenta que eres artista._

Pues, sí, me gusta la pintura. Desde pequeña que pinto con óleo en mi habitación. Aunque parezca extraño, en un comienzo quizás fue la forma más inocente de rebeldía que encontré. "¡Odio ese olor! ¡Dejas todo manchado y no se sale con nada! Claro, como no eres tú la que tiene que refregar luego la ropa y el suelo…" Fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre enojarse_ de verdad_ por algo de lo que hacía, por lo que decidí que debía hacerlo más a menudo. Luego de un par de meses de manchones y tardes fregando el piso de mi pieza, empecé a agarrarle el gusto y disfrutar con los colores y los trazos.

Entiendo que quizás mis manos se deterioran con el óleo, alcohol y aguarrás, pero que Eriol lo hubiera notado a simple vista, realmente me había dejado con la boca abierta.

—_Bueno, además de que considero las manos de las chicas como su rasgo más atractivo y definitorio._

Tampoco había sentido vergüenza al confesar su extraño fetiche a una chica cualquiera.

Observé la vitrina de la tienda a la que me había llevado Eriol. Esta tarde, en la escuela, había prometido llevarme a la tienda de artículos de arte en la que trabajaba por las tardes.

—¡Eriol, al fin llegas! Tienes suerte que el supervisor salió a comprar unas bebidas hace un rato, porque esta es la tercera vez que llegas tarde esta semana.

El golpe que le dio la chica en la cabeza a mi compañero no se vio tan amable como la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y muy liso. Se sorprendió al verme y se tomó un par de segundos para analizarnos a ambos (quizás intentando adivinar nuestra relación), por lo que decidí disipar cualquier duda de inmediato.

—No somos novios ni nada, en serio. Apenas lo conozco. Prometió regalarme un par de óleos si venía, es todo.

La chica rio con fuerza y le dio un palmazo en la espalda a Eriol sin temor, a pesar de que él aún se sobaba la cabeza por golpe anterior. Esperaba que no me golpeara a mí también.

—¡Y yo que creí que finalmente conocería a la chica con la que estabas saliendo! Tranquila, que no te voy a pegar a ti. Te ves frágil, eh. Además, yo tampoco soy siempre tan agresiva —rio a carcajadas—. Me llamo Nakuru, un gusto. Si puedo darte un consejo, no dejes que te embauque con esos óleos baratos de allá, que están en descuento. Haz que le salga caro el paseíto.

Reímos juntas mientras Eriol corría a buscar el delantal que parecía ser su uniforme y escapar de los reproches del supervisor, que podía llegar en cualquier momento. O quizás escapaba de la morena, no sé. Me presenté también y conversamos un poco. Me gustó. Era gritona, como Hayase, mi mejor amiga, por lo que se me revolvió un poco el estómago de tristeza.

Luego me dejó tranquila (pero solo porque llegaron un par de clientes, yo lo sé), lo que me dio tiempo para mirar un poco las cosas que vendían en la tienda. Había muchas cosas, aunque claramente no podía competir con las tiendas a las que iba en Tokio a abastecer mi repertorio de colores y pinceles.

—Vendré siempre que necesite algo. Muchas gracias por traerme, Eriol. ¡Ah, y gracias por los óleos!

**Shaoran**

No podía evitar estar con el ceño fruncido desde entonces. ¡Qué manera de arruinar el día! Lo primero que veo por la mañana es a Sakura riendo a carcajadas y conversando con Eriol. Y lo peor, Tomoyo a un lado, fomentando el adulterio. Si no fui a patearle la cara y a romperle los anteojos al chico fue porque Fye habría disfrutado demasiado del espectáculo. De todas formas, no tenía intención de explicar nada. Y uno no puede ir por ahí pateando caras sin dar explicaciones. "_¡Ella es mía!_ _No salimos, ni hablamos mucho, de hecho ella no lo sabe… ¡pero es mía!" _Vale, eso no podía decirlo.

Entonces me bastaba con mirar por la ventana con la cara de asco más grande del universo.

—Yo creo que tú deberías salir con Sakura.

No respondí. El rubio suspiró.

—Ni entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto en negarlo. Te gusta. Deja de llorar como un niñito y sal con ella.

Lo miré con la que cualquier persona normal hubiera entendido que quería que me dejara solo.

—Entonces no te pongas como una bestia. ¡Mírate, pareces un niño!

Seguí ignorándolo. Quizás si no le prestas atención, si no escuchas, se va, se vuelve irreal. "Es imposible" me repetí una y otra vez durante el resto del día. Es imposible creerse esa mentira, es imposible que pase el tiempo, es imposible…

Es imposible dejar de mirarla.

**Sakura**

Cuando uno es "la chica nueva", toda clase de personas se te acercan para conocer de tu pasado oscuro, coquetear contigo o ver de qué manera le serás útil en el futuro. Quizás las más pretensiosas solo lo harán para mirarte de cerca con descaro y ver de qué manera poder criticarte luego a escondidas. El asunto es que al mantener una conversación —por más pequeña que sea— con tal diversidad y cantidad de personas, mucha información de otros llega a ti, sin importar si lo hacen a propósito o no. "¿Qué piensas de Eriol? No dejes que de seduzca, porque es un mujeriego de primera". "No te preocupes por Shaoran, él siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y mira con cara de mierda a todos, aunque parece que contigo es algo personal…". "¡Espera a que Tomoyo te invite a una de sus fiestas, son las más grandes de Tomoeda!".

Bueno, después de que mi nueva amiga Tomoyo me obligara a pasar horas estudiando para los exámenes, por fin llegó el día del último y con eso la noche que recibiría mi compensación: la fiesta que me prometió en su mansión.

Me hizo llegar dos horas antes allá, porque quería darme un vestido, peinarme, maquillarme y de paso sacarme un par de fotos. Ah, sí, ella es una fanática de la fotografía. De hecho, es la presidenta del club de arte audiovisual de la escuela (lo que incluye películas).

No mucho después de la hora fijada, comenzó a llegar la gente. Y la casa se llenó hasta no más dar. En serio. Según yo, todos eran de la escuela. Las chicas venían con sus mejores vestidos y cabellos alisados, pero ninguna se veía tan arreglada como yo.

No sé si eso es para mejor o peor.

La gente entraba, el ruido aumentaba y la mente se alejaba. Pasé al menos una hora conversando y bailando con Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika. La chica de lentes, Naoko, no asistió porque quién sabe qué. Entre sorbo y sorbo, miraba a mí alrededor, buscando algún par de ojos conocidos. Entre vaso y vaso, limité el rango de búsqueda a un par de ojos cálidos.

En algún momento, Tomoyo decidió correr a abrazar a unas personas que llegaban. Fue allí cuando me enervé. No podía ser que en todo ese rato, sin importar cuánto bebiera y riera, no pudiera encontrar un par de ojos que fueran capaces de calmar la bestia que daba vueltas en mi interior.

Porque había algo que crecía y crecía. Algo que no podía tapar la pintura, ni las sonrisas que me dedicaban o los regalos que me hacían. Había algo allí adentro, que ni siquiera el olor de mi habitación, lleno de aceite, aguarrás, mierda y llanto, podía apaciguar. ¡Y no sabía qué era! No podía verlo ni oírlo, pero sí que dolían sus mordiscos en el estómago, el corazón, el alma.

Dejé con fuerza el vaso que sostenía en una mesita y tapé mis labios con ambas manos. Sería una locura, quizás, el creer que saldría este monstruo por mi garganta y devoraría mi existencia desde fuera esta vez. Quizás no puedo evitar que me destroce por dentro, me haga llorar y gritar contra la almohada, pero sí puedo evitar que salga materializado en un llanto de dolor en una habitación llena de personas desconocidas.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, incluso Tomoyo era una desconocida.

No estaba segura si se debía al alcohol o era un delirio más, pero sentía que las escaleras me llevaban para abajo en vez de para arriba, como habían hecho cuando fui a la habitación de Tomoyo. Si creía que era a causa del alcohol que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, por lo que decidí salir a buscarlo. Caminé por pasillos, abrí puertas, me apoyé en murallas, hasta que encontré el baño. Me encerré y sonreí de oreja a oreja. ¡Esta vez sí dejaría salir la locura por mis labios!

Grité una vez en el baño de la casa de Tomoyo como una guerrera antes de vomitar todas mis entrañas por el inodoro.

O al menos todo el alcohol y los tallarines de la tarde, de eso estoy segura.

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~<strong>

—¡Acompáñame, por favor!

—No entiendo por qué debo hacerlo yo.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

La chica agarraba del brazo al chico y saltaba. La gente a su alrededor sonreía pensando que parecía una niña de 5 años. Y quizás lo era, con el cabello hasta la cintura y un moño enorme en la cabeza. La estatura no ayudaba, pero al menos tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria, que indicaba que tenía, al menos, dieciseis años de edad.

De pronto, la chica se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

—Bueno, quizás debería preguntarle a otra persona. Tomoyo ya se fue a su casa, Fye también… ¡Bah! No me queda otra que ir donde Eriol. Quizás él sabe dónde está…

Antes que la chica pudiera dar su segundo paso en dirección a la preparatoria Seijou, el chico la agarró del brazo. Ella lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y? ¿Es grande? ¿De verdad es tan genial como dicen todos? ¡Vamos, aunque sea mírame!

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos. Aunque no sé por qué tenemos que ir hoy.

—Bah, no te hagas el difícil. Si quieres, aún estoy a tiempo de volver… —él soltó un bufido y fue lo único que ella necesitó para sonreír. Se sonrojó un poco—. No te pongas así. Prefiero tu compañía por sobre la de todo el mundo.

—¿Por sobre todo el mundo?

—¡Sí! Todo el mundo.

—¿Más que Tomoyo?

—Sí.

—¿Que tu mamá, Touya, Eriol…?

Ella olvidó la timidez a la hora que lo tomaba el brazo y exclamaba con fuerza haciendo pucheros.

—¡Todo el mundo, Shaoran! ¡Prefiero tu compañía por sobre la de todo el mundo!

Y él sonrió.

**~.~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

El ventanal se abrió y una figura esbelta salió al balcón donde me encontraba desde al menos la última media hora. Solo necesité una mirada rápida para saber de quién se trataba. Ella no pareció haber notado mi presencia y se sentó contra el ventanal luego de cerrarlo. Suspiró.

Tomé un sorbo del agua que tenía en mi vaso.

Mi madre siempre me advirtió que no me acercara a lugares solitarios o oscuros, porque había cosas que yo no conocía y podían hacerme daño. La verdad es que, nunca había querido tanto a mi madre como en este momento. No importaba qué tan fuerte cerrara los ojos o cuánto rato suplicara, sucedió que aquellos recuerdos a los que me aferraba con fuerza para sonreír, ahora me hacían más daño que los monstruos que se escondían en el armario. Los recuerdos de Sakura me dañaban y me hacían sonreír con amargura. Lloraba más de impotencia que de tristeza, si soy sincero. Me daba rabia que me hayan quitado aquello que más me importaba, pero también que los sentimientos que alguna vez me brindaron felicidad, ahora solo me hagan querer esconderme en la terraza de la mansión de Tomoyo mientras en el primer piso había una gran fiesta.

_—¡Todo el mundo, Shaoran!_

Ella miraba con los ojos perdidos en las estrellas, el espacio o simplemente el vacío. Algo me dio mala espina, por lo que me acerqué (un poco) a ella y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, si le pasaba algo. En un principio pareció no entender bien mi pregunta, porque se limitó a mirarme detenidamente el rostro. Después de un par de minutos (que parecieron horas), negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios rosa.

Tenía el labial corrido, al igual que su delineador negro (un poco).

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, entonces?

—Lo que pasa es que mi vida es una mierda.

Sutil. A Sakura parecía que le gustaba ir directo al grano. De todas formas, no tenía sentido…

Le pregunté por qué. Qué le pasaba, si se sentía bien, tenía frio o hambre.

—Si no quieres, tampoco es necesario que me cuentes.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque me importa.

Suspiró y comenzó.

Su vida era una mierda porque sus padres la odiaban. Su madre era una modelo famosa y hermosa, casi perfecta, que era muy reconocida en el país y a nivel mundial. Era culpa de su padre que ahora estuvieran viviendo "en este pueblo de mierda". Nunca nadie le preguntó nada, ni para mudarse, ni para tomar decisiones en casa.

—Ni siquiera alguna vez me preguntaron cómo me sentía.

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, lo que le había empeorado toda la situación, había sido que su hermano Touya, la había dejado y se había ido a vivir a Europa para continuar con sus estudios universitarios ("_le va bien y todo, pero ¡no era necesario!_"). Eso la había devastado y se le notaba en los ojos mientras me relataba su "vida de mierda".

Cuando pequeña, ella pasaba sola en casa. A veces su padre se quedaba por las noches en el trabajo, investigando. A veces su madre se iba por meses a trabajar al extranjero. Para su cumpleaños, para navidad, para su primer día de clases… Allí, en esas situaciones, siempre estuvo su hermano grande. Que por medio de bromas le hacía olvidar los problemas y toda la mierda.

—Pero me dejó, ¿entiendes? ¡Me dejó! Como a un perro. Como si no importara nada. Como si no fuera su hermana… su hermana pequeña que necesitaba su compañía. Es como si al final nunca le hubiera preocupado nada. Era un egoísta. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se fue, me abandonó, me dejó sola con ese par de asquerosos…

Y yo no entendía como mierda había pasado todo esto. Estaba estupefacto. No creía que ella se estuviera sintiendo así. Que sufriera tanto. Todo por mi culpa, obviamente. Mi egoísmo, mis dudas, mi miedo desmesurado... El cual no me dejó pensar con claridad en el momento acerca de las consecuencias que podían traer mis acciones. De qué manera podía afectar esto a Sakura.

Pero ya era muy tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Sakura estaba a mi lado, viva, pero con los ojos llorosos. Era increíble como las circunstancias de la vida podían cambiar a una persona. Esta Sakura era fuerte, descarada, un poco irritable, pero a la vez paciente y hermosa. Tenía el cabello corto. ¡Estaba usando un vestido negro con encaje! Labial, delineador, esmalte oscuro… Esa no era la Sakura que yo conocía.

Después de toda la historia que me contó, yo tenía el corazón apretado y ella jugueteaba con sus dedos y la falda del vestido. Parecía que yo estaba más afectado que ella. Tenía la mirada fija en sus dedos. Se veía agitada (bueno, había gritado un poco al hablar), pero estaba bien. Estaba bien. Cualquiera lloraría, patalearía... algo. No sé qué esperaba en realidad. Se le notaba que era fuerte. Todo aquello que había vivido la había hecho fuerte.

Luego Sakura cambió de tema. Siguió jugueteando con sus dedos y continuó mirándolos. Me habló un poco de su impresión de los profesores del colegio, de que le dolía la cabeza (ya no se sentía tan bien) y que no quería volver a casa por la noche.

—Esta casa es más bonita y grande que la de Tokio, obviamente. Allá es muy caro vivir, ¡no tienes idea! Oye, ¿de dónde eres? Tu nombre es chino. ¿Naciste allá? ¿Y qué haces en este pueblo de mierda?

Hice una mueca.

—Tú si que no quieres escuchar mi historia…

Apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro con delicadeza. Obviamente eso causó que se me tensaran los músculos. Cuando iba a comenzar a soltar un par de mentiras acerca de mi pasado, escuché que su respiración se había vuelto más fuerte y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

No pude disfrutar mucho del olor de su shampoo, ya que pasados solo un par de segundos se movió un poco y apoyó todo el costado de su cuerpo en el ventanal (esto incluía su suave y rosada mejilla). Me sentí un poco abandonado, casi defraudado por Morfeo, al haberle obligado a cambiar de posición. Su rostro estaba mirando hacia mí, por lo que pude observar sus labios entre abiertos y su pecho subir y bajar al son del sueño.

Me saqué mi chaqueta de mezclilla y la cubrí con ella. Las estrellas brillaban por sobre nosotros y me dio un poco de tristeza pensar en que seguramente sería la única luz que brillaría así para nosotros. El brillo de su sonrisa o de sus ojos alegres no nos contagiarían.

En la terraza de la mansión de Tomoyo estábamos yo, Sakura y las estrellas egoístas, las cuales se preocupaban de entregarle todo su brillo a la chica a mi lado y dejarme inundado de oscuridad. Me sentía un poco tonto.

Ella volvió a moverse un poco en sueños y frunció el sueño. Si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella, quizás no lo hubiera escuchado, pero comenzó a decir entre sueños, muy, muy bajito:

—¡Todo el mundo, Shaoran!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Lo del comienzo es un pequeño resumen para que las personas que alguna vez leyeron los capítulos anteriores hace años y dejaron la serie en "follow", puedan leer el nuevo sin necesidad de releer los anteriores.

Muchos besos para todos.


	5. ¿Desde cuándo?

**REBOBINAR /**

**Los reviews hacen felices a los escritores. Los escritores felices escriben más rápido. Para todo lo demás, existe mastercard (?). Nah, no sea flojo y deje unas palabras para tan impaciente mujer. Le respoderé con el mismo cariño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**"¿Desde cuándo?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Desde que tengo esos sueños extraños no he podido pintar. Siempre encontré esa cuestión de "la musa inspiradora" un cuento muy basura que algunos contaban y que ni ellos mismos creían realmente. Yo no me refiero a eso. Lo que pasa es que no sé por dónde empezar. Me dedicaba más que a nada a pintar retratos o cuadros donde la figura humana predominara. Buscaba modelos en revistas de mamá (así aprovechaba de ensuciarlas un poco con óleo y que me gritara) o retrataba gente que aparecía cuando navegaba por internet.

Pero desde que tengo esos sueños extraños no he podido pintar. Desde que aquel chico apareció en mis sueños, ningún rostro en internet ni en las maravillosas revistas de modelos de pasarela me parece tan atractivos como él. ¿Cómo luce? Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. No puedo recordar su rostro, pero cada vez que despierto, lo hago con una sonrisa en mis labios y con la imagen de sus ojos ambarinos en mi retina. En un comienzo quería pensar que era Shaoran, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Cuando despierto, lo olvido.

Esta situación me deprime un poco, si soy sincera. Pintar me tranquilizaba de sobremanera y me ayudaba a no aburrirme en casa. Ahora no puedo soportar la soledad de los pasillos ni el silencio de la sala de estar. Es por esto que, luego de un par de días de esta forma, decidí que lo mejor sería escaparme un poco.

No tenía un plan en específico, solo no estar en casa. Eso abre muchas posibilidades, pero a la vez ninguna concreta. Mis padres no me daban dinero como para poder costear ir a una cafetería después de la escuela cada día, por lo que esa opción estaba descartada. Tampoco conocía muchos lugares llamativos ni tenía una idea de qué estaba buscando. Pedir ayuda no era una opción y nunca lo había sido. La verdad es que no quería importunar a nadie con mis caprichos de niña.

Así fue como decidí no tener ningún plan y dejar que el espíritu de esta ciudad me arrastrara por las calles. Confiaba en que me llevaría a conocer algún lugar inaudito. Este era el cuarto día luego de clases en que salía caminando con una sonrisa, dispuesta a entregar mi cuerpo a la ciudad y dejarme llevar. ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy, Tomoeda?

Las calles eran tranquilas y los pájaros cantaban y bailaban en el aire. Rápidamente dejé la zona comercial y me adentré por calles residenciales. Llevaba algo así como dos meses en Tomoeda, pero aún no me acostumbraba a la calidez de los hogares y la quietud de sus calles.

Llegué a una plaza con juegos para niños, donde un par de pequeños jugaban y gritaban con entusiasmo. Tenían las rodillas sucias, el uniforme escolar arrugado y los rostros llenos de felicidad. Me senté en una banca y los observé un poco. El día de hoy habíamos tenido gimnasia y luego de descansar los pies tuve que admitir para mis adentros que me dolían un poco.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —dijo una voz dulce.

Una niña de unos siete años se había acercado a mí y me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Con una de sus pequeñas manos se frotaba y limpiaba las lágrimas. Tenía una herida en la rodilla enrojecida. Sonreí con amargura, la tomé por los costados y la senté en mi regazo.

—¿Te duele?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ya no. En verdad ya no es nada. Oye, ¿pero por qué lloras tú?

Ah, verdad. Sentí que las lágrimas alcanzaban mi mentón y luego caían por mi cuello. Era yo la que había llorado, pero no me había dado cuenta.

Saqué de mi mochila un pañuelo desechable e intenté limpiarle la herida de la rodilla. No quería hacerle daño, pero la verdad es que yo era muy torpe.

—No sé. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando…

La niña me miró con sus grandes ojos redondos como si no entendiera nada.

—Mi mamá también llora y no me quiere decir. ¿Por qué no saben nunca los adultos? Yo sé que me dolía mi herida y sé que no me duele más… Por eso dejé de llorar.

Todavía tenía un poco enrojecidos sus ojos y de los míos aún caían lágrimas con lentitud.

—No sé. A los adultos les gusta mentir mucho, ¿sabes?

—¿Tú me estás mintiendo a mí?

—No, yo no soy adulta —reí un poco—. Ni siquiera he salido del colegio todavía.

Ella me miró con ojos de que no entendía nada y balanceó sus piernas un poco. Miró a los niños que seguían jugando y gritando.

—¿Y por qué llorabas entonces?

—No sé, de verdad —suspiré—. Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente me siento triste y no sé por qué. Me duele el pecho y me dan ganas de gritar. Es un dolor extraño, no entiendo. Se siente frio, duro… y vacío.

—¿Cómo cuando gritas mucho y te quedas sin aire?

—Ah, sí, algo como así. No tienes más aire y tienes que tomar una gran bocada de aire para llenarte.

—Entonces podrías solo llenarte de nuevo, ¿no? Quizás así no lloras más.

Sonreí.

—Sí, quizás solo debo buscar algo con qué llenarme otra vez.

**~.~.~**

Estaban el chico y la chica en una de las terrazas del segundo piso, apoyados contra un ventanal. La noche era brillante y silenciosa. La chica rio un poco y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando se avergonzaba.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

La chica se sonrojó aún más y negó con fuerza.

—Solo digo que mañana tendremos que seguir practicando. Podrías estar en tu casa durmiendo… Escuché que ustedes con Flowright ya habían terminado con las cosas que tenían que hacer para la obra.

—Voy a ayudar a Tomoyo con lo que necesite. Ella está muy preocupada por la obra. Me daría un poco de pena que algo saliera mal a estas alturas.

Una brisa helada pasó y el chico se sacudió por el frío. La chica se acercó más al chico, hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Entre ambos, podían tener una competencia de quién era el más vergonzoso. Siempre había estado ganando el chico en ese sentido, pero al parecer esa noche se armó de valor y la abrazó por arriba de los hombros.

Era la primera vez que el chico y la chica estaban tan solos y tan juntos. Los dos estaban felices. Los dos querían gritar y saltar y bailar. Los dos se querían besar y abrazar más fuerte. Pero los dos estaban como tomates y felices de que la oscuridad ocultara el color de sus rostros.

A pesar de todo, los dos se querían mucho, aunque no se lo hubieran comunicado ni a sí mismos todavía. ¿Desde cuándo? Bah, eso no importa. Lo importante es que el chico y la chica suplicaban: "que dure para siempre".

**~.~.~**

—Entonces, ¿será la versión modificada de la Bella Durmiente?

Eriol estaba al frente de la sala de clases haciendo su papel de encargado de clases. Antes de finalizar el primer semestre, se llevaría a cabo el festival escolar y estábamos decidiendo qué haríamos como clase. Los más pervertidos querían organizar un maid café y así ver a las chicas lindas vestidas con trajes extravagantes, pero obviamente ninguna chica votó por esa opción y quedó casi inmediatamente descartada.

Después de las quejas de los chicos, algunas risotadas y los ceños fruncidos de algunas chicas, decidí levantar mi mano y ofrecer la idea que tenía para devolverles el golpe a los chicos estúpidos. Propuse como opción hacer una obra de teatro que habíamos creado con mi antigua clase de Tokio. Para ser más exactos, era una versión modificada del clásico de la Bella Durmiente creado por Hayase, mi rubia favorita, donde la princesa era la heroína de la historia y prácticamente tenía que salvar al inútil príncipe. En mi antiguo colegio, la obra causó furor entre las chicas por razones obvias, algunas molestias por los más simios y muchas, muchas carcajadas por ambas partes.

Mi opción ganó.

—Bueno, Sakura, asegúrate que no tendremos problemas con la persona que creó el guión de la obra original.

Como yo había sido la que propuso la idea, prácticamente quedé a cargo de todo. No de forma oficial, por supuesto, ya que el encargado de la clase era Eriol. Pero dejaron a mi mando la creación de la escenografía y conseguirme la música adecuada. Tomoyo se ofreció con entusiasmo a ser de directora de la obra y de ser la directora de vestuario.

Me levanté de mi asiento y recibí los aplausos de mis compañeros, quienes estaban felices con la idea que realizaríamos en el festival estudiantil. En la pizarra escribí todos los personajes necesarios y la cantidad de personas que se necesitaban aproximadamente en cada área (vestuario, escenografía, producción…).

Como buen representante, Eriol tomó el mando en ese momento y preguntó por voluntarios a los diferentes papeles y trabajos. Los papeles secundarios se tomaron de inmediato, lo cual era natural. Nadie quería el trabajo sucio de la escenografía ni estar bajo mando directo de la perfeccionista modista Tomoyo Daidouji.

Luego fue cuando pasó lo insólito.

**Shaoran**

—Yo quiero hacer el papel del príncipe.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí, lo cual era de esperarse. Shaoran Li, el amargado y callado extranjero, representando al personaje principal de la obra escolar. Y no era cualquier personaje: el príncipe que era prácticamente la burla de la obra. Bueno, sí, a ese quería hacer yo.

_—Me imagino que no estarás pensando en ser el príncipe, ¿cierto? —preguntó Fye en voz baja hacia mi dirección mientras los demás votaban por el maid café._

_ —Obviamente que sí, querido amigo._

_ Aguantó una risita._

_ —No puedo creerte, de verdad._

_ —Apenas pude soportar ver los ojos depredadores de Eriol una vez. No hay ninguna forma de que lo haga de nuevo._

La castaña Sakura era quien tenía la cara más divertida: la boca semi abierta de la impresión y los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿De verdad es tan increíble? Luego de unos segundos, Eriol aceptó mi ofrecimiento y escribió mi nombre al lado del papel del "Príncipe N.N.".

—Bueno, creo que yo ayudaré con la escenografía, si no quedan más papeles… —y el encargado de la clase escribió su nombre junto al de Sakura.

Ese hijo de puta.

—¿Y quién hará a la princesa Aurora?

Me imagino que en un principio ya estaban las chicas nerviosas por elegir el papel. El difícil momento en el que quieres brillar como la estrella, pero no quieres sonar pretenciosa ni tan egocéntrica como para admitir incluso para tus adentros que harías la mejor princesa de la clase. Las mujeres son tan divertidas… ¿Si crees que serías la mejor princesa, por qué no lo haces y ya? Tan preocupadas del qué dirán.

—Yo lo haré.

Y Sakura tomó el plumón y escribió su nombre a un lado del de Aurora.

¿Qué? Esto no se suponía que pasaría…

—Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que esta Sakura es tan impredecible como divertida —susurró Fye hacia mi dirección.

Luego de haber terminado los primeros detalles de organización, Sakura se sentó junto al rubio que estaba frente a mí. Tomoyo le preguntó si estaría bien con tanto trabajo, que quizás era mucho, que no debía subestimar el trabajo que suponía preparar toda la escenografía…

—Estaré bien. Conozco esta obra tan bien como la persona que la escribió. Además, siento que será una experiencia bastante… divertida.

Sus ojos brillaban con algo que no pude identificar y sonrió mientras me observaba con ellos. No estaba seguro si me estaba desafiando o si solo se estaba burlando de mí.

Finalmente, terminó Mayo con muy poco movimiento por partes del comité del festival escolar. Con el comienzo de Junio, las preparaciones se volvieron más importantes para todos. Un mes de anticipación quizás sería mucho para organizar un puesto de comida, pero lamentablemente una obra de teatro necesita mucho trabajo. El primero de Junio, Tomoyo llegó por la mañana con un guión de la obra para cada actor.

"La Bella casi Durmiente".

Los ensayos serían después de clases a partir del fin de semana, para que así pudiéramos leerlo bien. Obviamente los primeros ensayos estaban presupuestados para ser un fracaso y que todos quedáramos en blanco, pero Tomoyo se tomaba muy en serio el papel de directora.

Pasé toda la tarde luego de la elección de papeles en mi departamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la sala de clases y la repentina mano en alto de Sakura ofreciéndose para ser Aurora. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué te motiva, Sakura?

No entendía muy bien las razones por las que ella podría ser voluntaria para el papel principal de una obra de este tipo. Ella nunca fue así. Sakura era una chica suave, risueña y torpe. Se avergonzaba con la misma facilidad que tenía para sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Cuánto te vas a demorar en darte cuenta que esta Sakura es diferente?

No lo sé. Quizás sí lo era. De todas formas, Fye tenía razón. Antes de separar nuestros caminos a la salida del colegio, me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: "¿y a ti eso qué te importa, de todas formas? ¿No eres un simple compañero de clases para ella, un poco gruñón y malhumorado?"

**Sakura**

Pasaron dos semanas de ensayos con rapidez. Tomoyo quizás tenía razón: ser la encargada de la escenografía y el papel principal de la obra era demasiado. Llegaba cada tarde a mi casa destrozada. Mi pasatiempo de pasear por la ciudad luego de la escuela tuvo que parar, ya que no me daba tiempo para nada más. Aunque la verdad, cada noche que me recostaba en la cama, mis músculos tiritaban y mi espalda sudaba, no podía evitar sonreír. Sí, lo estaba disfrutando. No de masoquista, sino más de sádica. Me gustaba poder mirar a los ojos a Shaoran y decir los diálogos. Era como conversar con él, pero esta vez no me miraba con cara de mierda. Yo sabía que a él no le simpatizaba y que no le gustaba conversar conmigo, por lo que veía esto como una oportunidad de arruinarle un poco la cabeza. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Tomoyo que no quería dirigirme la palabra?

Era fácil, también. Hayase fue quien escribió la obra y fue también la directora de ella en Tokio, por lo que tuve que aguantarme días y noches de sus quejas, su voz recitando las frases más célebres e importantes…

Aunque es verdad que allá en Tokio yo no había sido Aurora, igual recordaba todos los diálogos a la perfección. Yo ni siquiera había actuado, la verdad. Solo había preparado la escenografía y ayudado un poco a Haruko, quien era la encargada del vestuario. La acompañé a grandes centros comerciales llenos de telas y telas, intentando encontrar el color que Hayase esperaba ver en Aurora o en el príncipe N.N.

El fin de semana antes del primer ensayo leí el guion con goce. Disfruté todos los diálogos y las anotaciones, recordando a mi rubia favorita gritando como maniaca y a mis ex compañeros de clases actuando muy mal. Lo pasé muy bien. Llamé a Hayase para contarle y reímos a carcajadas a través del celular

Ahora también estaba disfrutando los ensayos. Los diálogos me los sabía prácticamente de memoria, por lo que llegué al primer ensayo con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabía que Tomoyo me halagaría y amaría por mi supuesto arduo esfuerzo del fin de semana.

Por otro lado, ver la cara de Shaoran era lo que me ponía más feliz. Se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar qué debía decir y se ponía tieso cuando debía mirar al "público". Yo estaba de acuerdo con él: era más aterrador tener que observar a la morena directora con el ceño fruncido que decenas de caras desconocidas a la distancia.

Hubo un día que me tropecé con mis propios pies y mi rostro amortiguó la caída contra el suelo. Algunos rieron (cómo no, nunca faltan), yo me sobé la mejilla que debía estar toda roja y Tomoyo y Shaoran se acercaron corriendo a ver si me había pasado algo.

—No vaya a ser que nuestra protagonista se lastime —dijo Fye desde la silla donde estaba sentado leyendo el libreto.

Shaoran me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a que me levantara y yo le agradecí.

Luego de las muchas bromas y risas, no era posible retomar el ensayo. Me imagino que Tomoyo solo lo permitió porque estaba muy preocupada de que no me hubiera pasado nada.

Me apoyé contra la muralla y me senté en el suelo junto a Tomoyo. Ella me sonrió con cariño y me volvió a preguntar si no me dolía nada.

—Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Tomoyo.

—Puede ser —respondió mientras reía un poco. Se le notaba en el rostro el cansancio.

Algunos salieron de la sala, otros comenzaron a conversar y reír entre ellos. Fye se quedó sentado sobre el escritorio que estaba, bromeando con otros chicos, mientras Shaoran se sentó al otro lado del salón concentrado en la lectura del libreto.

—¿Cómo van con las cosas de la escenografía? —me preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Bien —me encogí de hombros—. La verdad, normal. Los chicos pasan más tiempo bromeando que pintando lo que deberían, pero está bien. No estamos muy apurados con el tiempo aún. Eriol hace un buen trabajo con lo que debe…

—Ah, Eriol —el extraño brillo en los ojos de mi amiga me llamó la atención—. Seguro se apuntó a la escenografía para estar cerca de ti.

—Bah, no creo —respondí mientras intenté quitarle importancia al tema con una risa—. Te dije que él trabajaba en una librería con artículos de arte, ¿cierto? Yo creo que se le dan bien esas cosas y prefirió eso sobre actuar.

—La verdad yo habría esperado que fuese el personaje principal. Le gusta llamar la atención y que las chicas suspiren por él.

Las dos reímos fuerte y miré a Eriol que estaba con los demás chicos conversando. Era un muchacho con cara y ojos bonitos. De esos que tienen cara de niña, por decirlo así. Diferente al atractivo que podía tener Fye, por ejemplo, quien encantaba con una sonrisa, ojos brillantes y nariz bonita. No como Shaoran, por ejemplo, quien encantaba con…

—Es cierto que he escuchado muchos rumores acerca del "encanto" de Eriol. Es un mujeriego. Coquetea con todas.

Su cabello alborotado, nariz perfilada, cejas espesas… Ojos ambarinos.

—No conmigo. No intentó ninguna de las cosas que las otras niñas de la clase cuentan de él. Solo me regaló óleos, en serio —sopesé un poco la situación y los ojos inquietantes de Tomoyo—. Yo creo que en quien está interesado es en ti.

Me miró un par de segundos y soltó una carcajada.

—Se me han declarado chicos, pero Eriol nunca será uno de ellos. Nuestra relación no es así.

—Mmmm… —apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas que tenía cerca del cuerpo— Siempre te mira a ti. Quizás cuando viene a conversarnos también me pregunta qué tal el fin de semana, pero siempre te mira a ti.

Ella se rascó un poco la cabeza como dudando y luego me pegó en el hombro con más fuerza de la que esperaba de la delicada Tomoyo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que dije?

—Nada. Solo no digas tonterías así —volvió a reír.

Y yo reí con ella. Era una buena amiga, siempre podíamos pasar tiempo así bromeando y conversando.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no me pegues de nuevo, ¿vale? —hice un puchero.

Ella sonrió. Mi buena amiga Tomoyo.

**Shaoran**

—Pero, ¡Shaoraaaaann!

Tomoyo estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, pero se levantó de un salto y caminó a golpearme con el guion en la cabeza.

—¡Qué clase de príncipe eres!

Unas pequeñas risas sonaron en la sala de clases donde estábamos ensayando, pero nadie se atrevía a reírse lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar al demonio que teníamos de directora. Tomoyo para todos siempre había sido la chica bonita y amable. La dulce y tierna Tomoyo, quien sacaba todo su fervor cuando se trataba de dejar las cosas perfectas. Y bien, debería haber imaginado que sería peor ahora que Sakura era la protagonista.

—¡Esa pose no muestra ni el más mínimo sufrimiento! ¿No entiendes? ¡Prácticamente eres un príncipe en apuros esperando la salvación de la hermosa Aurora!

Luego de golpearme un par de veces más, respiró hondo y me dedicó una sonrisa. Me recordó lo importante que era el papel que estaba protagonizando, y que si no me sentía a gusto con él o con el escenario, no debería haberme ofrecido para hacerlo.

—Si es demasiado para ti poner una cara de príncipe en apuros, estoy segura que habría más de alguno dispuesto a tomar tu lugar. Además, quién no querría que una princesa así de hermosa lo salvara—sus ojos brillaron y corrió a abrazar a Sakura, quien solo rio con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

"Justo es eso lo que no quiero que pase, querida amiga", pensé.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté poner mi mejor cara de sufrimiento.

La verdad es que estas cosas no se me daban muy bien. El escenario, quiero decir. Yo no soy una de esas personas que desean brillar en el escenario. Solo tenía la justa medida de egocentrismo, muy poca ambición y casi nada de competitividad. Y creo que se necesitan grandes montones de esas tres cosas para desear el escenario y las luces brillando en tu dirección.

Yo solo tenía la justa medida de competitividad como para que me hirviera la sangre ver a otros chicos mirar a Sakura, la ambición necesaria como para desear a la chica más hermosa que existía, y el egocentrismo suficiente como para creer que me la merecía.

—Shaoran, vamos, no es tan difícil —me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

—Necesito tomar un descanso, nada más. Quizás me golpeó demasiado la bruja de allá —dije mientras me levantaba del suelo, me sobaba un poco la cabeza y le sonreía a Tomoyo para que no terminara de odiarme—. Volveré en seguida.

—¡Más te vale! —dijo la bruja morena.

No pude evitar escuchar mientras salía de la sala lo que le comentaba en voz baja una chica a otra: "¿y desde cuándo que Sakura llama por su nombre a Li?".

Me lavé la cara y reí bajito de vuelta a la clase. Era normal que un par de chicas se preguntaran eso, especialmente la rubiecita, quien el año pasado se me había declarado sin éxito. Hay muchas cosas en las que la cultura china y la japonesa se parecen y una de ellas es el tema de la cercanía que se debía tener con otro para llamarle por el nombre de pila.

Es verdad que reí al escuchar el comentario de las chicas y al darme cuenta que Sakura me llamaba por el nombre, pero no estoy seguro si fue una risa de diversión. La verdad, Sakura había tardado bastante en dejar de decirme Li en el pasado. Y si andamos con verdades como estas, la cuestión es que yo tardé aún más que ella. La castaña solía golpearme la palma de la mano cada vez que le decía Kinomoto.

Bueno, se me había olvidado que ahora no éramos novios y no era correcto decirle por su nombre de pila.

¿Por qué ella me dice Shaoran, de todas formas? ¿Desde cuándo? Las únicas dos personas que me llaman de esa forma son Fye y Tomoyo. El rubio porque es un pendejo que no tiene ningún interés en seguir cordialidades extrañas, y la morena porque habíamos llegado a establecer una relación cercana a lo largo de la escuela y se tomó el poder de hacerlo.

Pero, ¿por qué Sakura me había llamado así? Desde la primera instancia, ella…

—Oye, Shaoran, ¿no te parece si esta parte de acá la hacemos de esta forma..?

Desde el primer momento, ella me llamó por mi nombre. ¿No será que comenzó a recordar? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasaría si recordara? ¿Me odiaría o me querría? ¿Me buscaría para llorar en mi pecho y reír en el sofá de mi casa?

Intenté ponerle atención a lo que me decía, de verdad, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que me dijo el primer día de clases: "te conocí en un sueño". Yo no quería que ella me recordara ni que me quisiera. Yo quería mantenerla a salvo y para lograrlo debía mantenerla alejada de mí. Si no, ¿habría sido todo en vano?

Yo me había ofrecido voluntario para protagonizar al penoso del príncipe N.N. (miren, ¡ni tiene nombre en la obra para ridiculizarlo más!), solo para cuidarla a ella de Eriol. ¿Y de qué forma él era una amenaza vital? Ah, eso no lo tenía muy claro, pero parte del plan de protección a la amada era mantenerla alejada de cualquier carnívoro depredador circundante.

En el pasado, cuando Sakura ofreció la obra de teatro como una opción, Eriol fue el príncipe N.N. y Misako, una chica de cabello oscuro y corto, fue la princesa. Hasta que ocurrió el accidente, claro. Tres días antes de la obra de teatro, ya teníamos a nuestra disposición el escenario final donde sería la presentación. Por eso, estaban ensayando allá. Algo falló con las cuerdas, el telón, no sé, y resulta que Misako se vio involucrada en un accidente que resultó con un esguince en el tobillo que le imposibilitó seguir con los ensayos o actuar en la presentación final. ¿El resultado? Caos total. ¡Necesitaban una princesa Aurora solo tres días antes de la obra!

En ese entonces, Sakura se ofreció de voluntaria para representar a Aurora. La dulce Sakura haciendo de una chica tan irrespetuosa y valiente. Claro, conocía la obra de memoria, al revés y al derecho, y a pesar de que se moría de vergüenza, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su querida amiga Tomoyo.

A mí casi me explotó la cabeza por los celos al ver la sonrisa de Eriol. Tres días con Sakura a tiempo completo. Peor aún, como necesitaban que Sakura se aprendiera los diálogos de memoria (nunca había sido muy buena con ese tipo de cosas), tendrían que quedarse por las noches a practicar. Tomoyo ofreció su casa para la maravillosa piyamada teatral, ¡genial!

Yo tuve que rebajarme y ofrecerme a Tomoyo como su ayudante tiempo completo para ayudar a sacar ese barco medio hundido a flote.

_—Te puedo hacer café si quieres. Solo lo hago para ayudarte…_

_ —¡Ay, Shaoran! No es necesario, de verdad. Tú sabes que puedo cuidar de Sakura por mí misma._

_ —¡Oye, pero...!_

_ —Vale, sí, no es por eso. Solo decía. Puedes venir a mi casa también si quieres. Siempre es necesario un café. Más aún si trasnocharemos para hacer que esta pobre chica deje de sonrojarse cada vez que debería verse como una heroína al rescate._ Entonces, ¿se comprende mi dilema? Vale, aquí va con peritas y manzanas: no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a Sakura a Eriol por tres noches esta vez. La primera vez pude soportarlo porque acompañé a Sakura en casa de Tomoyo, pero no denuevo. Menos aún si no podía ir a casa de Tomoyo esta vez. Por eso, me ofrecí de voluntario. Así, esta vez cuando Misako, la original Aurora, tuviera el accidente, yo protagonizara la obra junto a Sakura.

No es que quiera estar con ella tanto tiempo en casa de Tomoyo, es solo que no podía exponerla a tal peligro y dejarlo con el chico de ojos azules.

El problema fue que no contaba con que Sakura cambiara los planes de esa forma. "Nada sale como te lo propones o como se supone que debería pasar…" ¿Ahora como la salvaría del accidente en el escenario principal?

—Por qué es tan difícil mantenerte a salvo… —suspiré.

Me di cuenta que mi lengua me había traicionado y se había aprovechado del espacio entre mis pensamientos y el mundo real cuando Sakura me miró con ojos de no entender nada.

—Shaoran, ¿es que tú no entiendes? Aquí no hay ninguna damisela en peligro —sonrió—. El único que debe ser salvado, eres tú.

Y reí porque era lo único que podía hacer frente a tanta gente

(cuando en verdad el corazón me dolió y las lágrimas me las tragué; quizás las guarde para después)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Las palabras surgen con más rapidez de lo que tenía pensado. La verdad es que terminé este capítulo el día siguiente que publiqué el anterior, pero no quise publicarlo en seguida por temas marketeros (?) y lo programé para una semana después. Luego, me salió el tiro por la culata: me fui de vacaciones dos semanas a Lima con mi novio (¡es hermoso! si hay peruanos leyendo, que sepan que adoro su capital), me dio gastroenteritis (¡bien!), y con el tiempo me di cuenta que había cosas que quería modificar y agregar, por lo que tardé todo este tiempo porque soy un asco de persona. Tienen permiso para odiarme.

Agradezco a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí y mendigo reviews, a ver si alguien se anima a decirme qué piensa al respecto.

(hey, si tuve el descaro de aparecer luego de dos años, tengo el descaro de mendigar reviews. no se sorprendan).

Soy demasiado garabatera, perdón por eso si a alguien le molesta. Debo borrar muchísimos garabatos en este fanfic por miedo a que alguien se espante y se vaya. Quizás metí mucha información, pero a pesar de traerles capítulos cortitos. No quiero que se alargue mucho, porque no me tengo mucha fe.

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Lía.


	6. Quien despertó del profundo sueño

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**"Quien despertó del profundo sueño."**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

Ojos carmesí, pero calmados. Labios sin sonrisa, pero, a su manera, amables. Cabello larguísimo, que caía por la espalda y seguía hasta caer sobre el tatami. Solo tuve la oportunidad de conversar con la mujer en una ocasión, pero sus ojos y voz me acompañaron durante incontables noches.

En el sueño, lo único que podía ver a través del humo que se desprendía de la larga pipa de la bruja, eran sus perfilados ojos carmesí. Y escuchaba su voz, siempre.

_ —Una nueva oportunidad._

Y despertaba.

A veces antes, a veces después. Podía durar una eternidad o ser una pequeña visita, pero siempre despertaba agitado y sudando. En un comienzo me asustaba, pero ahora solo me provoca dolor de cabeza.

_—No puedes evitar la muerte._

Me limpié el rostro con agua fría en el baño de mi departamento. Agradecí que el sueño llegó tarde por la noche y que me despertó temprano por la mañana. Apenas había salido el sol. Usualmente, luego no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Estar despierto cuando afuera aún brillaba la luna, era un poco aburrido.

En la cocina estaba Fye, haciéndose una tortilla de huevo y cocinando unas verduras. La noche anterior nos habíamos quedado con los muchachos jugando cartas y tomando cerveza. Todos se fueron a sus casas luego que terminamos, pero Fye casi siempre prefería el sillón de la sala que ir a su casa. Era comprensible, siendo que vivía al otro lado de Tomoeda, prácticamente.

La cocina era muy pequeña para acompañarlo, por lo que me quedé en el marco de la puerta y conversamos desde allí.

Para ser un poco sincero conmigo mismo, tuve que aceptar para mis adentros que me gustaba que estuviera Fye en el departamento. Era compañía. Muchas veces venía y cada uno hacía su cosa: yo leía, él hurgaba entre mis CDs, alguno veía Tv, el otro hacía los deberes para la escuela.

A pesar de que en teoría yo había elegido vivir solo, estaba feliz de poder sentir un poco de movimiento y ruido en el departamento. Vivir solo a veces era agotador. Me había venido a vivir a Tomoeda porque tenía una tía aquí. ¿Por qué eso en vez del calor hogareño en China? Bueno, nunca hubo mucho calor hogareño para ser sincero. Mi madre nunca fue muy cariñosa y mi padre había muerto cuando yo era pequeño.

Tenía cuatro hermanas y ellas si habían sido cariñosas conmigo. Habían adoptado el rol materno que necesitaba, me imagino. Pero no quería darles yo las responsabilidades de un hijo que nunca pidieron. Fuutie, quien era la mayor, ya estaba casada y hasta tenía un pequeño de quien preocuparse. Shiefa, la siguiente en la línea, también se había ido a vivir con su novio, con quien se rehusaba a casarse, ya que creía que era algo anticuada y tenía la fantasía que ella era alguna heroína feminista. Fanren y Feimei vivían aún en la casa con mi madre, pero me imagino que no por mucho tiempo. Feimei quería estudiar en el extranjero y, a juzgar de las últimas noticias que tuve de ella, ya estaba terminando con el papeleo para viajar.

La verdad, ninguno tenía ninguna atadura con la vieja y gran casa donde habíamos crecido. Ninguno de los cinco hijos quería quedarse a vivir allí. Fuutie y su marido trabajaban en la empresa familiar, tranquilizando a mi madre con sus locas ideas de que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar lo que nuestro padre habría fundado con tanta dedicación.

¿Yo? Bueno, yo soy un poco más temperamental. Siempre discutía con Ieran en las cenas que aparecía (las que eran pocas) y cuando estaba en plena edad del pavo, no soporté más y me fui de casa. ¿Fácil, eh? Mi madre podía ser muy fría y trabajólica, pero nunca quiso que nos faltara nada. Me imagino que no tuvo otra que llamar a mi tía que vivía en Japón y enviarme para este país. Obviamente nunca nadie me dijo que ella hizo las llamadas y arregló todo para que viviera a mis antojos aquí, pero me imagino que era claro. Ieran prefirió arreglar todo para mí que saber que vivía con algún compañero de colegio.

Bueno, eso no responde cómo terminé viviendo solo, pero me imagino que lo pueden imaginar. No tenía un problema específico con mi tía, pero no me sentía muy cómodo allí. Ella era una mujer regordeta con una gran y cálida sonrisa, quien gustaba de cocinar dulces y llenarme de ellos, pero era algo difícil ser un allegado en una familia prácticamente desconocida. Yo no había visto a mi tía ni a mis primas nunca antes en mi vida. De hecho, los pequeños ni conocían el chino.

Luego de un año o así, le dije a mi tía que iba a vivir solo. Había pasado trabajando los últimos meses y pretendía seguir haciéndolo. Quizás algún amigo me aceptaría por un poco de dinero en su casa, o siempre podía arrendar una habitación en algún lugar.

Pero allí fue donde todo se hizo claro: ofreció ayudarme a buscar un departamento cerca de la escuela, incluso pagaría los gastos y "siempre tendría un hogar al que volver". Era obvio que mi madre estaba detrás todo eso, manteniendo a su hijo desastre en un país al otro lado del océano con todas las comodidades que podía tener.

—Odio ese fregadero —se quejó Fye mientras yo lavaba los platos que habíamos ensuciado en el desayuno—. Siempre huele a mierda. ¿Cuándo vas a llamar a alguien que te lo limpie por dentro?

—Está bien así. Me da flojera.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo voy a hacer yo.

—Ah, en ese caso tú le vas a pagar cuando venga.

Él se encogió de hombros indicando que, en realidad, eso no le importaba.

Más tarde pasamos tiempo en la sala de estar, viendo la televisión y comentando el aburrido matinal. Eso hacíamos a veces: juntarnos a criticar cosas que no nos gustaban. A veces era divertido descargarse haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Y cierto era que yo no era de muchas palabras precisamente, pero con Fye podía relajarme un poco. Él nunca me juzgaba ni me miraba con cara de reproche, sólo se reía.

—Oye, creo que nunca te pregunté esto —le dije al rubio—, pero ¿cómo es que tú también recuerdas todo lo que pasó _antes_?

Hace un rato que ya no podía concentrarme en la televisión y, a pesar de tener mis ojos fijos en la pantalla, solo podía ver esos brillantes ojos carmesí.

Mi amigo estiró sus brazos en el aire y luego los cruzó tras su cuello.

—Porque yo también hice una vez un trato con la bruja.

—¿Qué pediste?

Hubo un silencio.

—Yo también quería ayudar a alguien importante para mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Yo comprendía que no debía indagar más en eso. Si su respuesta había sido así de escueta, es que no quería contar. Además, intentar inmiscuirme en recuerdos dolorosos no era muy cortés ni amable con mi buen amigo.

Obviamente eran recuerdos dolorosos, porque me imagino que nadie iría a donde la bruja a pedirle algo si estuviera viviendo una vida feliz.

—Igual no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que recuerdes el pasado. ¿Acaso tienes un trato especial con la bruja y te dejó mantener tus recuerdos?

—No —rió—, solo digamos que al parecer también poseo un poco de esa extrañeza que tiene la bruja.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Magia…?

Volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—No sé, qué se yo. Dile como quieras.

_—Bruja de las dimensiones, me dicen algunos. Estoy en todas partes, pero en ninguna a la vez. En todos los tiempos, también. Pero siempre disponible para aquellos con un deseo sincero y dispuestos a entregar un precio adecuado por lo que piden —aspiró por la boquilla de la larga pipa y luego botó más humo— ¿Entiendes? Equilibrio. No puedes entregar más, ni menos. Lo justo._

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación. Estaba sentada en un cojín y su cabello se acurrucaba alrededor de ella. En una de sus manos sostenía una larga pipa, de donde se desprendía un gran montón de humo. Me picaban los ojos, los tenía irritados, y lloraba.

Era a causa del humo, seguramente.

La verdad, no tenía idea como había parado allí. Un momento antes había estado en la oscura calle, llorando, gritando. Había llegado una ambulancia y yo me quería subir a ella, pero de repente me vi corriendo hasta esta extraña tienda. Y en el momento siguiente, estaba sentado en un cojín frente a esta mujer del kimono azul (y los ojos carmesí).

Cuando llegué, unas chicas me dieron la bienvenida y llevaron hasta la mujer de largo cabello. Una vez allí, ella me preguntó la razón de mi visita. Le expliqué las extrañas circunstancias en las que había llegado donde ella y que no tenía ninguna razón para verla, en realidad.

—¿Seguro?

Y fue un momento extraño, en realidad. Sakura acababa de ser atropellada y había estado tirada en el suelo rodeada por la sangre que manaba de la herida en su cabeza, hasta que llegó la ambulancia. El culpable había sido un hombre que seguramente iba borracho, quien se había puesto a llorar cuando vio a Sakura y no paraba de pedir perdón.

Yo me quedé junto a ella. Le gritaba y le lloraba. Le pedía perdón, también. Todos le pedíamos perdón a Sakura. Luego, entre lágrimas, me dirigí a esa extraña tienda. El humo me hacía llorar más, era el humo.

Como vio que no le respondí, la hermosa mujer me explicó quién era y qué hacía.

_—Bruja de las dimensiones._

Podía pedirle que hiciera mi deseo realidad a cambio de un precio. Yo no dudé y grité: "¡Salva a Sakura, por favor!". Su mirada no había cambiado. No expresaba nada en absoluto. Me parecía un poco extraño, pero me sentía mejor así. Prefería su rara frialdad a palabras de consuelo que solo más lágrimas podían traer.

_—Un precio._

—De cierta forma, estoy agradecido de haber estado en Tokio en ese momento —reí con un poco de nervios. Ya no quería recordar más. Debía dejar de pensar en la bruja y en esa noche.

Fye me miró un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—No lo entendiste, ¿cierto? Ella está en todas partes, en todo momento. Si de todo corazón deseabas salvar a la pequeña Sakurita, tus pies te habrían llevado de una u otra forma ante ella.

—Y habría hecho el trato.

—Sí, habrías hecho el trato.

Me rasqué la cabeza con fuerza y cambié la televisión hasta que encontré una película de comedia media estúpida. Necesitaba un descanso mental. Debía aprovechar este domingo, ya que el viernes de esta semana sería finalmente la obra. Mañana comenzaríamos a ensayar en el auditorio. En el pasado, este lunes la chica anterior se había torcido el pie. Todavía no pensaba cómo iba a hacer para cuidar a Sakura y evitar que terminara con un yeso horrible.

Por eso, mejor disfrutaba mi domingo. Ya podía pensar en algo. Además, tantas vueltas mentales al pasado me habían dejado destrozado. Recordar a Ieran, mis hermanas, la casa en China y además a la bruja de ojos carmesí…

Sí, una estúpida película de comedia estaba bien por ahora.

**Sakura**

La semana partió mejor de lo que esperaría. Hoy era el primer día que nos dejaban empezar a ensayar en el auditorio donde haríamos la presentación oficial. Manejarnos con el espacio, que los chicos practicaran el tema de la iluminación, el telón…

El festival estudiantil duraba dos días, jueves y viernes, pero a partir del lunes teníamos solo la mitad de las clases para que pudiéramos terminar las cosas a tiempo para el festival. A pesar de eso, solo teníamos dos horas al día para practicar en el auditorio. Igual está bien, si hay muchos cursos que harán presentaciones y necesitan practicar igual que nosotros.

Para solo faltar tres días para la presentación, creo que todo estaba saliendo bien. Shaoran había progresado con su actuación, por lo que ya no nos deteníamos con gritos de Tomoyo intentando entusiasmar al castaño con sus poses y elocuencia. Todo iba más fluido.

A pesar de que todo iba marchando a la perfección, mi amiga morena estaba con los nervios a flor de punta. Estaba muy preocupada por que todo saliera bien. El fin de semana, me invitó a su casa y allá hablamos de muchas cosas de la obra, nos reímos a carcajadas y me sirvió muchos pasteles deliciosos. Incluso me probé mi atuendo para la obra por primera vez.

—El tuyo fue el primero que terminé —me había dicho Tomoyo con suavidad mientras me entregaba la prenda—. No me importaba si tardaba mil semanas y luego no tenía suficiente tiempo para terminar los trajes secundarios; yo quiero que seas la princesa más bonita del mundo.

El traje era precioso. Un vestido rosa, con una tela suavísima. El corte de la falda lo hacía ver aireado, un poco pomposo, incluso sin un falso abajo. En el corpiño llevaba pequeños detalles en piedritas doradas. Me preocupaba un poco que fuera sin mangas, pero el cierre en mi espalda me apretaba con fuerza y sabía que no dejaría que se me bajara incluso saltando con mi espada de cartón.

Otra cosa que mejoró el comienzo de semana fue un extraño suceso en la mañana, camino a la escuela. Yo suelo llegar tarde o al filo de la campana. El profesor Terada siempre me regaña, pero sin importar cuántas veces adelantase el reloj, siempre me quedaba dormida lo suficiente para llegar tarde de todas formas.

Pero esta mañana fue diferente. Me desperté muy temprano para leer incluso el libreto completo una vez y luego partir caminando por mi ruta usual a la escuela. El camino estaba tranquilo y pude disfrutarlo, ya que fui caminando en vez de corriendo. Aún a pasos lentos, llegaría con tiempo suficiente. Esta vez no quería llegar tarde para ayudar a Tomoyo con tareas que tenía que hacer antes que empezaran las clases.

En el camino, después de doblar a la derecha al terminar la arboleda, vi la espalda de un chico alto y con el cabello marrón alborotado. Yo sonreí un poco y corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Shaoran! Buenos días.

Se sobresaltó del susto de verme aparecer de la nada y gritarle con entusiasmo. Seguramente lo saqué de sus pensamientos más profundos… Bue, al menos el grito sobresaltaría a cualquiera.

—Buenos días —me saludó luego de parpadear un par de veces, con su usual voz tranquila e inexpresiva.

—Qué extraño encontrarte en el camino. Creo que nunca te había visto antes. ¿Siempre tomas esta ruta?

No es que sea muy alto en comparación a otros chicos. Debía medir un metro ochenta o así, pero comparado con mis apenas ciento sesenta centímetros, eso era harto. Casi me sacaba una cabeza.

—Sí, siempre hago esta ruta hacia el colegio. De hecho, vivo en este edificio de aquí. Acabo de bajar y me encuentro contigo —observé el edificio que estábamos dejando atrás—. Yo creo que lo nuevo es que vayas tan temprano.

—Siempre salgo temprano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces te pierdes en el camino, que siempre llegas tarde?

Hice un puchero.

—Bueno, admito mi pecado. Prefiero que pienses que soy una irresponsable dormilona a una estúpida que se pierde en el camino que toma todos los días.

Él rio.

Luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos en los ensayos, había sido inevitable que nuestra relación avanzara de las antiguas miradas que chirriaban con desagrado. No es que fuéramos muy amigos ni nada, pero al menos podíamos conversar. Ah, y nuestras conversaciones de todas formas siempre eran escuetas y en relación directa con la obra.

Bueno, era un avance.

El resto del camino lo habíamos pasado la mayor parte en silencio. Quien intentaba terminar con él era yo, en realidad. No creo que Shaoran tuviera mucha intención de conversar conmigo, de todas formas, pero eso me volvía un poco sádica, por decirlo así. Me hacía mucha gracia verlo incomodarse y no tener otra cosa que hacer que mirar hacia el frente e ignorarme. Como dije en otra ocasión, lo que más disfrutaba de los ensayos era verlo de esa forma tan divertida. No es que lo odiase o realmente fuera una sádica cochina y disfrutara de su desgracia, sino que sentía un pequeño hormigueo cuando lo veía salirse de su papel de desgraciado malhumorado. Se veía más bonito con cara de no entender que con el ceño fruncido. Espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de verlo sonreír. Así sí debe verse bonito.

Sí, el camino a la escuela había mejorado el día lunes y estaba muy contenta con cómo iba marchando. Podía ponerle más entusiasmo a los monólogos idiotas de Aurora con este buen ánimo, aunque no supiera lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¿Y para qué quiero ese hilar, bruja? ¿Para qué quiero hilo? —Aurora estaba de pie frente a la bruja malvada quien deseaba engatusarla para que tocara el hilar y cayera en el sueño profundo, blah blah.

—Ah, pero no te esperabas que capturara a tu preciado príncipe N.N, ¿cierto? —la bruja rio como típico villano y yo tenía que actuar que aquello me había hecho un gran daño emocional.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño al…

Y de pronto, mientras debía correr hacia la bruja con mi espada imaginaria, tropecé con mis propios pies y vi cómo se acercaba el suelo a mi rostro. No fue como en las películas que la caída pasaba con lentitud y todos alcanzaban a poner cara de tragedia. Más pronto de lo que me había dado cuenta, estaba tirada en el suelo y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¡Sakura!

Solo podía ver la luz brillante del techo y escuchaba las voces de muchos llamándome. Algunos me movían el brazo para que reaccionara y les respondiera algo, pero yo solo podía ver la luz sobre mí y un par de ojos ambarinos que me miraban cargados de un sentimiento que no pude identificar.

Eran tan brillantes.

Apoyé un brazo en el suelo para incorporarme y me sobé la cabeza que me retumbaba. Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran todos callados y dejaran de llamarme por mi nombre.

—¡No la toquen! —exclamaron aquellos ojos ambarinos que creía conocer tan bien, pero no sabía interpretar.

La luz del techo me había dejado un poco encandilada y tardé en poder enfocar en la cara preocupada de Tomoyo. Aunque más que a mí, ahora todos miraban a Shaoran por haber pegado ese grito y haberme rodeado con sus brazos.

Mi amiga Tomoyo solo parpadeó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Yo aún sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y me preguntaba qué tan fuerte habría sido el golpe, como para que todos se preocuparan tanto. Al cabo que ya tenía fama como la chica torpe del salón.

El calor del pecho de Shaoran me golpeó con más fuerza que el del resto de sus brazos y manos, con los que me mantuvo sostenida luego que me reincorporé.

Yo reí un poco con vergüenza y reí.

—Estoy bien. No me duele nada.

Luego sentí algo que me presionaba el tobillo y observé. Me encontré con el rubio Fye, quien estaba acuclillado y tocándome con el dedo índice el tobillo. Una, dos, tres veces, cada vez más fuerte. Después de terminar, me miró y sonrió.

—Creo que no te rompiste nada o habrías llorado y gritado apenas te toqué por primera vez.

Yo no entendí mucho a qué se refería, pero le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Pero si dije que estoy bien. De verdad. Solo se me revolvió un poco la cabeza.

—Iré a buscar una bolsa de hielo para que te pongas en la cabeza —dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría en dirección a la salida.

Luego todos se empezaron a alejar mientras me decían que se alegraban que estuviera bien. Todos menos Shaoran, que seguía con cara de shock mientras me apretaba con fuerza.

—Shaoran —le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa—, me estás haciendo daño. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Él parpadeó y me soltó. "Me alegro" dijo en voz suave y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de mí.

Fye, por el contrario, se levantó, sonrió de esa manera que siempre lo hacía (como si estuviera divirtiéndose mucho) y me ayudó a levantarme con una mano.

—Muchas gracias, Fye.

—De nada, Sakura —me dijo—. Perdona la cara de trauma de Shaoran. Es un poco exagerado.

—Quizás. Ni sé cómo me caí.

Bajamos los escalones y me acompañó a las butacas del auditorio.

—¿De verdad no te duele, nada?

—Son unos exagerados —rodé los ojos—. Estoy perfecto. Solo me resbalé.

—Me alegro mucho. Imagínate te hubiera pasado algo tan cerca de la obra. ¡A la protagonista!

—Habría sido un caos, en realidad —reí.

Después de aquello, Tomoyo me ordenó quedarme en la butaca observando la obra. Ya habíamos detenido los ensayos una vez por un tropiezo mío, pero esta vez comprendía que no se lo podía permitir. No tan cerca del día final. Ensayaron todas las escenas en las que no estaba yo, y en las que estaba, alguien solo leía mis diálogos y los demás actuaban con el aire.

Cuando terminó todo, estábamos todos fuera de la escuela despidiéndonos para emprender nuestro camino independiente a cada casa. Shaoran y Fye se fueron rápido por el mismo camino. El primero solo se despidió a lo lejos y el rubio tuvo que hacer lo mismo para alcanzar a su amigo.

"Y yo que creía que habíamos avanzado".

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? —preguntó la morena con suspicacia, mientras yo seguía mirando por donde habían desaparecido ese par de ojos ambarinos.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la tonta. Tú y Shaoran.

Me sonrojé. Lo sentí.

—Nada. Solo me ayudó porque me caí, eso es todo. No hay nada entre nosotros. Apenas si soporta conversar conmigo.

—Quizás hay más de lo que tú sabes.

No entendí muy bien el significado de sus palabras. Ella sonrió ante mi rostro de duda y puso una mano en mi hombro con suavidad.

—No importa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Tomoyo, de verdad estoy bien.

Ya era la segunda vez que me preguntaba, pero no importaba. Era Tomoyo. Siempre preocupada de los demás. Estoy segura que era de esas chicas en el jardín de niños que regalaba todos los dulces que su mamá le daba.

—Yo te puedo acompañar a casa, Sakura —dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas y al tiempo que nos dimos vuelta y observamos sus brillantes ojos azules, añadió: — seguro que Tomoyo está muy cansada con la dirección de la obra. Además, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer en casa esta tarde, ¿cierto?

— ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces en la escuela a esta hora? Ya terminamos con la escenografía hace unos días. Deberías aprovechar tus días libres.

—Las estaba esperando —se encogió de hombros—. Como no las saludé en el día, me preocupé.

—Sí, claro —bromeé.

—Bueno, si Eriol te acompaña, está bien —Tomoyo sonrió—. De todas formas, lo que dice Eriol es verdad. En la noche mi madre organizó una cena con amigos suyos y debo arreglarme. Nos vemos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi amiga y la observé caminar. Luego miré a mi lado, al chico de gafas, quien seguía mirando el camino por donde Tomoyo se había ido. Cuando comencé a caminar, él me siguió. Cumplió su promesa y me acompañó hasta casa.

—Pareciera que siempre tiene cosas que hacer los lunes, ¿o es mi idea? —pregunté.

—Quizás.

La verdad, no entendía muy bien a Eriol. La mayoría de las personas del salón nunca se acercaban a conversarnos, solo se limitaban a sonreír con cortesía. No es que tuvieran algo contra nosotros, sino que nuestro grupo parecía muy cerrado, al parecer. No sé cómo fue que entré en primera instancia.

Pero Eriol era diferente. Todos los lunes él se acercaba a saludarnos, preguntarnos qué tal el fin de semana y tal. A veces almorzaba con nosotros, aunque Shaoran lo mirara con cara de culo y Fye no dejara de sonreír como retrasado. Era _muy_ simpático. ¿Eso puede ser extraño, cierto?

Y no era como otros chicos. Es decir, a mí me han coqueteado chicos. He salido con un par, bailado con ellos en fiestas (especialmente en las que salía con Hayase), pero era diferente a Eriol. Él demostraba demasiado interés, ¿entienden? Es normal que si te gusta una chica o quieres salir con ella le dediques atención y converses con ella en los recreos, pero siempre había un límite. Casi siempre te escuchaban la mitad de lo que decías y te imaginaban la otra mitad del tiempo sin ropa, algo así. Además, en todo este tiempo (ya estábamos en Julio, dios), nunca me había invitado a salir ni se había insinuado. Solo esa vez que me llevó a la tienda de arte, pero nada más.

Por eso es que Eriol me caía tan bien: su amabilidad parecía sincera.

—No tienes que ponerte nerviosa por la obra, Sakura. Todo va a salir bien

Me sonrió cuando llegamos a mi casa.

—Lo sé. En realidad, no estoy tan nerviosa —le respondí—. Un poco, claro. Pero la verdad es que estoy impaciente.

En cuanto entré a casa, olí la comida que seguramente estaba preparando mi madre.

Se me revolvió la guata.

Entré en silencio e intenté subir las escaleras sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero no funcionó. Mi madre siempre sabía todo.

—¡Hola, Sakura! —sonrió ampliamente. Tenía en una mano un cucharón y el delantal puesto— ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo?

Sí, siempre sabía todo. Menos cómo me sentía.

—Un compañero de clase.

—¿Qué tal el ensayo? ¡Seguro te vas a ver preciosa de princesa! —antes que pudiera responder, volvió a entrar a la cocina y me gritó desde allá— ¡La comida va a estar lista dentro de un rato! Puedes tomar un baño mientras.

Subí las escaleras un poco derrotada y tomé el baño. Dentro del agua caliente, todo se sentía mejor. "Quizás le pase los boletos para el festival…"

—¡Agh! —grité y golpeé el agua con fuerza, haciendo que saltara un poco y mojara las murallas.

De todas formas no van a ir, seguro.

Al menos la caminata con Eriol me había tranquilizado un poco. Era un buen chico.

**Tomoyo**

En el pasado, los lunes me habían llenado de felicidad, pero ahora solo quería que terminaran lo antes posible.

Mi madre es la dueña de una gran empresa de juguetes en Japón. Siempre trabaja mucho, pero también siempre tiene tiempo para tomar té conmigo o cenar por las noches. No tengo ninguna queja con ella en especial. Me había entregado todo lo que siempre había querido.

En Tomoeda había tres familias muy adineradas y con gran poder empresarial y económico a nivel nacional: los Daidouji (sí, las mansiones como la mía no eran cosa común en la pequeña ciudad), los Aoyama (que a estas alturas solo se trataba de un anciano sin herederos) y, por último, los Hiragizawa. Como las empresas estaban encargados de rubros similares del comercio, siempre habían mantenido buenas relaciones. Se ayudaban entre sí y apoyaban. Al final, los dueños se habían vuelto muy unidos, al punto de juntarse dos lunes al mes a cenar. Con familia incluida.

Y podría parecer una gran y aburrida cena, pero en un comienzo eran geniales. Algunos lunes tocaba en mi mansión y yo me ponía muy feliz, porque venían los hijos de los dueños y mientras los adultos cenaban, nosotros jugábamos.

Allí fue donde conocí al heredero de la familia Hiragizawa, Eriol. Sí, el mismo Eriol de la preparatoria.

Para ser sincera, cuando dije "los hijos", me refería solo a Eriol. Ambos éramos hijos únicos y, por tanto, los únicos "niños" que asistían a las cenas. Hasta la actualidad, él es el único de mi edad en asistir.

—¡Odio los lunes! —grité al espejo mientras me cepillaba el cabello en un tomate elegante y lo adornaba con un accesorio brillante.

Dos lunes al mes, veía a Eriol. No bastaba con verlo todos los días en la escuela, sino que tenía que interactuar además fuera de clases en una cena a la cual tenía prohibido ausentarme, a menos a que de verdad tuviera un asunto "urgente". Y mi madre era muy estricta al respecto.

Su plan para mí era que heredara la empresa familiar y me dedicara a mantener todo a flote. Siempre acepté mi destino en ese sentido y no tenía muchos problemas al respecto, pero para lograrlo, no podía descuidar las relaciones sociales y el vínculo que tenía la empresa Daidouji con las otras dos. Al menos, eso siempre decía mi madre. Por mí, que la empresa Hiragizawa explotara con una bomba secreta y se tuvieran que ir del país.

Al menos eso quería pensar, pero la verdad es que me moriría de pena si pasara algo así.

La cena estuvo como de costumbre. Mi madre tomó mucho, como de costumbre, pero estaba bien porque el señor Aoyama siempre la acompañaba con el sake. A mí me hacía feliz que al menos no fueran unas relaciones sociales y empresariales superficiales, sino que todos sinceramente disfrutaban.

Bueno, ellos.

Eriol se sentó a mi lado como siempre y conversamos lo justo y necesario.

Pero, ¿por qué me disgustaban tanto estas cenas, si todos parecían pasar un buen rato y disfrutar?

La verdad, no estaba muy segura. Me imagino que el tiempo solo había cambiado las cosas. Así como nuestra amistad, por ejemplo. Con Eriol siempre habíamos sido muy, muy unidos. A pesar de que no fuimos a la misma secundaria, nos veíamos lunes por medio, en las vacaciones (así de unidos eran que las tres familias habían comprado un _gran_ terreno junto a un lago más al sur de Japón, donde habían construido tres casonas enormes para veranear) e incluso a veces salíamos a fiestas juntos. Con otras personas también, claro. Nunca tuvimos esa clase de relación en la que un chico y una chica salieran solos.

—Te ves bien con el pelo tomado, Tomoyo —dijo Eriol a mi lado, con su sonrisa galante.

—Gracias.

Si sabía. Me lo había repetido un par de veces.

Bueno, además de que se había puesto a salir con todas mis amigas y coqueteado con todas las chicas del instituto. Sí, había sido el tiempo, nada más.

**Shaoran**

Era jueves. Lo que significaba que este era el último día de ensayo. Luego estaba el festival, con lo que concluía el semestre y sólo quedaba una semana en la que daríamos los exámenes finales. Después de eso, desde finales de julio a finales de agosto, tendríamos las esperadas vacaciones de verano.

En mi cabeza, todo había sido un caos desde lo sucedido el lunes.

O mejor dicho, desde lo que no sucedió.

Sakura se cayó. Yo la vi, la sostuve en mis brazos, pero nada le pasó a su tobillo. ¿Quizás había malinterpretado las cosas? ¿Qué la chica anterior se hubiera caído era cosa de su destino personal, una coincidencia, algo que no tenía nada que ver con Sakura y que protagonizara la obra?

Me costaba creerlo, pero de cierta forma me tranquilizaba.

Yo intentaba no pensar en ella ni en la situación actual, pero cada vez me era más difícil. Había muchas cosas que no entendía. Primero que todo, no entendía el cambio brusco que había tenido Sakura en relación a su personalidad. Segundo, la razón por la que su vida e historia había cambiado tanto cuando solo habíamos vuelto un año atrás. Hubo cosas que ella me contó esa noche en el balcón de la casa de Tomoyo que según ella habían pasado cuando pequeña, pero no concordaban en nada con lo que realmente había sucedido en el pasado.

Tercero y último, no entendía la razón por la que Sakura parecía recordar ciertas cosas del pasado. La bruja me advirtió que todos sus recuerdos respecto a mí serían borrados.

—Me llaman bruja de las dimensiones, ya que soy una de las pocas que tiene el poder de viajar entre ellas. Pero eso no me hace omnipotente —dijo la bruja mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos—. No puedo rebobinar hasta el día en que se conocieron, ¿entiendes? De esa forma sería más fácil hacer que te olvidara: haciendo que nunca te conociera.

Eso era imposible, me lo advirtió. Solo podía rebobinar un año. Me imaginé que me olvidaría y ya, pero parece que no fue así. Lo cual tiene sentido, en realidad.

Me imagino que lo que hizo entonces fue plantar recuerdos falsos en las personas. Le plantó recuerdos que concordaran con una historia donde no me conoce a los doce años. Al parecer, son recuerdos de una casa en Tokio que no existe y, seguramente, amigos en Tokio que tampoco existen.

_—Karma._

Había dicho la bruja mientras exhalaba humo.

El karma acumulado por, teóricamente, salvar la vida de Sakura habría afectado en la forma en la que se habían dado las cosas en su vida. La manera de tratarla de sus padres, lo que luego desencadenó en una personalidad diferente para ella… Y sucesos aún más diferentes.

En los recuerdos falsos estaba incluido el famoso karma. Eso me imagino que respondería a las primeras dos preguntas, pero aún no podía explicarme cómo era que a veces Sakura recordaba, si era un trato que había hecho con la bruja. ¿Quizás hizo el hechizo mal? ¿Aún no se da cuenta y no lo revierte?

Entonces, los recuerdos falsos que plantó la bruja hizo que cambiara su personalidad, porque supuestamente su historia de pequeña la había hecho más fuerte… ¿aunque solo fuera una ilusión? Bah, no entendía nada.

Había una sola cosa que cada día que pasaba veía más claro: mi egoísmo.

La bruja me dijo que podía hacer realidad el deseo sincero de mi corazón a cambio de un precio justo, y yo deseé salvarla. Pero fui como todos los humanos y la salvé por mi propio bien. La salvé porque no podía imaginarme un mundo sin ella, porque no quería llorar, ni sufrir ni morir solo. Cuando uno da su vida por otro, la verdad es un acto de cobardía.

Pero me di cuenta muy tarde.

Y, ¿saben? Este egoísmo mío que me arruinaba la vida, también había estado empezando a aclarármela.

Cuando volví en el tiempo, yo decidí que no quería salir con Sakura, porque la causa de su muerte había sido yo. En ese caso, si me mantenía alejado de ella, de la pequeña y hermosa Sakura, podría mantenerla a salvo y hacer que siguiera viviendo muchos años más. Arreglar el pasado.

¡Pero eso también era egoísmo! Quería que viviera hasta que fuera viejita, poder verla a veces en el supermercado como vecinos amables que alguna vez fueron compañeros, quería verla respirar muchos años para no tener que perderla nunca más, todo por simple egoísmo.

Entonces, no más.

Estábamos ensayando por última vez, con atuendos y todo, cuando Sakura me miró con los ojos de Aurora llenos de fuerza y me dedicó el diálogo final de la obra, en donde yo debía arrojarme a sus pies y todo terminaría con un gran aplauso. Allí, fue donde recordé los ojos carmesí de la bruja y escuché sus palabras:

—Una nueva oportunidad.

**Sakura**

Llegó el tan esperado viernes. El segundo día del festival escolar. Eriol como el encargado de la clase nos convocó a todos en el salón para una especie de última reunión. Fue un poco triste, en realidad. Dio un discurso que, en resumen, decía lo orgulloso que estaba de todos por el buen trabajo y el esfuerzo y blah blah. Que disfrutáramos este último día de festival escolar hasta una hora antes de la obra.

—Ayer nos pasamos todo el día trabajando y otros ensayando, arreglando los últimos detalles. Yo propongo que, a vista que está todo terminado y en orden, disfrutemos este último día de festival. Además, por si lo habían olvidado, es el último festival escolar de sus vidas.

Era un poco nostálgico para algunos, la verdad. El último año de la preparatoria. A fin de año estaremos preparando los exámenes para el ingreso a la universidad…

Acordamos una hora antes de la obra en el auditorio para preparar toda la escenografía, que los actores se arreglen y maquillen, por ejemplo.

Hasta entonces, se podía decir que teníamos el día libre, lo cual era un verdadero alivio. Al fin podríamos descansar un poco y despejar la mente.

Fuimos con Tomoyo a recorrer todo el festival. El patio principal estaba abarrotado de gente. Yo me compré unos takoyaki y Tomoyo me llenó de fotos. En un principio, me sentía un poco incómoda con que Tomoyo me tomara tantas fotos, pero después de un tiempo ya me acostumbré. Al final, era divertido.

Luego de una hora o así dando vueltas, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio.

—¿Y qué pasa si me caigo frente a toda la escuela? ¡Imagínate me caigo y todos se ríen! —Exclamé— Lo peor sería la cara de decepción de Shaoran. Yo que lo he molestado todo este mes con su actuación, ¡imagínate arruino la obra!

—Eres una tonta —reía a carcajadas—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Ya me he caído dos veces en los ensayos, eh. Que te quede claro.

—No te creo nada que hayas sido la jefa de las porristas en Tokio, si eres una pava.

—Es verdad, te lo juro —yo también empecé a reír con ella al recordar—. Aunque es cierto que en más de una presentación se me cayó el bastón en la cara…

Y seguimos riendo.

—¿Por qué no entraste al club de porristas acá?

—Fui al gimnasio uno de los días de reclutamiento de nuevos participantes, pero la jefa me pareció una estúpida —me encogí de hombros—. No quería calentarme la cabeza gratuitamente.

Después de un tiempo más conversando, Tomoyo empezó a mostrar su nerviosismo con respecto a la obra. Tres cuartos de hora antes de la hora acordada para encontrarnos en los "camerinos" del auditorio, ella ya insistía en que fuéramos.

—Caminando de aquí al auditorio son diez minutos enteros.

—¡Eres una exagerada! Tardamos tres minutos, incluso si hay mucha gente como hoy.

—Bueno, no importa, ¿vamos?

Y obviamente la acompañé.

No había nadie aún, pero Tomoyo empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Que quizás debería probarme el traje, imagínate se descoció algo. Que quizás podríamos empezar a poner la escenografía ("¡eh, que está presentando otro curso en este momento! Hay que esperar").

Finalmente, luego de media hora intentando tranquilizar a mi amiga, la gente comenzó a llegar. Muy pronto, ya estaban todos. Comenzamos con el maquillaje de los actores, nos pusimos los trajes y Tomoyo dio saltitos por el entusiasmo y los nervios.

Más rápido de lo que esperé, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara. Tomoyo me abrazó, me dijo lo linda y bien que actuaba, y luego se fue a sentar en una butaca que había encargado que le reservaran (una con buena vista para grabar y tomar fotografías).

Después que Tomoyo se fue, llegó Eriol.

—Te ves muy bien con ese traje. Se nota que Tomoyo hizo un buen trabajo —sonrió.

—Gracias. Y sí, es precioso —respondí, mientras tocaba la tela de la falda, la cual era muy suave y brillante—. Tiene mucho talento para esto.

—Es verdad. Es una lástima que vaya a desaprovecharlo de esa forma… —hizo una mueca extraña y luego volvió a sonreírme—. Te va a salir bien el papel. Estás hecha para él.

—Ojalá —reí—. Muchas gracias.

Se despidió agitando una mano en el aire y se fue a ver a los demás actores. Todos necesitábamos apoyo moral antes de la obra.

Luego llegó Fye a desearme suerte, otras chicas con una sonrisa, chicos también. Pero mientras más me apoyaban, más nervios me daban. "Todos confían en mí. La obra es de todo el curso, en su último año escolar".

Llegó el momento. La presentadora anunciaba por el altavoz que era el turno de nuestro salón. Las luces se apagaron. Yo estaba a un costado del escenario, esperando que fuera el momento en el que entraba, que era después de una pequeña introducción del narrador y del diálogo de la bruja malévola que juraba vengarse de mí. Apreté con fuerza la falda de mi vestido, la cual debía levantar un poco para caminar y no tropezar. Muy princesa.

—Suerte, Sakura. Espero que no vuelvas a caer.

La voz de Shaoran me tomó por sorpresa. Era obvio que debía estar allí, en el mismo costado que yo, preparado para salir minutos luego de mi entrada, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Su traje era digno de un príncipe N.N. y aún más digno de un trabajo de Tomoyo Daidouji. Llevaba un chaleco sin mangas ajustado color azul, unos pantalones marrones, unas botas altas como de montar y un sombrero gigante y redondo. Se veía un poco divertido y se le notaba lo incómodo, pero se veía bien. Siempre se veía bien.

—Ojalá. Al menos si me caigo, sostenme.

—Estaré allí para ti.

Le sonreí.

—Suerte para ti también.

Y entré al escenario caminando como toda una princesa. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron con mi entrada, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco.

La trama empezaba muy similar a la historia original. Una tierna princesa que está en peligro por lo que tramaba la cruel bruja. Estaba prometida al príncipe N.N., que era fanfarrón, egocéntrico y guapo.

Cuando la trama ya se ponía un poco más turbia y los peligros empezaban a acercarse a la princesa, ella sacaba su fuerza y se defendía a punta de espada por sí misma. Las haditas hacían su parte, mataba un par de criaturas en el bosque encantado, y después venía la escena donde me caí en el auditorio hace un par de días. Cuando iba al castillo de la bruja a matarla para quitar mi maldición, ella intentaba engatusarme para que usara el telar y cayera en el sueño eterno que todos conocemos.

Pero entonces la princesa Aurora recorría todo el castillo para salvar al príncipe N.N. que había sido capturado como rehén, y luego la bruja y ella tienen una pelea un tanto ridícula, para llamar a las risas. Después de vencer a la bruja, todos aclaman a la nueva reina Aurora, quien se había ganado el reinado con la fuerza de su acero.

—Mantendré el reino a salvo de las maldades de otros seres. Limpiaremos el bosque y reinaré junto al nuevo rey N.N.

Todos aclamaron y gritaron (el público real y los campesinos actores).

Luego, venía mi parte favorita de la obra. El príncipe N.N., que ahora era rey, exclama que siempre mantendrá a salvo a Aurora y que no teman por nada.

Yo tomo la espada de cartón por la empuñadura y la desenvaino. La levanto y con la punta rozo la nariz del rey N.N.

—¡Aquí no hay nadie que necesite ser salvado, más que tú mismo! Bajo este vestido llevo zapatos de guerra, no taco alto —miraba a los ojos de Shaoran y sonreía con malicia.

La parte del vestido obviamente era para entregarle más chiste al cuento y así hacerlo aún más irónico. Obviamente una verdadera princesa guerrera llevaría un atuendo más adecuado para las batallas.

—¡No todas las princesas necesitamos ser salvadas!

El público aclamaba, las luces todas centradas en mí. Mi frente sudaba y reía con verdadero goce porque todo había salido bien. No me había tropezado, había dicho la última línea con fuerza y todos aplaudían a la pequeña princesa Aurora. Todo había salido perfecto.

Hasta que Shaoran sonrió en vez de mostrar la cara de lástima que se suponía debía tener y yo supe que algo malo iba a pasar. Se paró de un salto mientras tomaba con la mano el filo de mi gran y peligrosa espada de cartón, y exclamó con los ojos brillantes:

—Quizás es muy tarde para decirte esto, pequeña, pero ¡eres preciosa!

Después se acercó a mí y acercó sus labios a los míos.

En palabras vulgares, me besó.

Frente a todo el colegio. Fuera de guion. Mantuve los ojos abiertos durante el máximo de dos segundos que duró el contacto antes que pudiera reaccionar. Fueron dos segundos, pero fueron eternos.

La gente se paró en las butacas, gritó, aplaudió. Quienes nos conocían, seguramente los del salón, gritaron nuestros nombres.

Sakura, Shaoran.

Me di cuenta que lo había disfrutado muy tarde para seguir haciéndolo, porque se alejó de mi tan rápido como había llegado, sonrió al público e hizo una reverencia.

Pero qué desgraciado. Esto fue casi como un tropiezo. Solo un poco más suave y rosado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Como siempre, lo primero es agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un mensajito. ¡Muchas gracias! Sus palabras me hacen inmensamente feliz y, aunque ustedes no lo crean, ayuda para que uno se de cuenta de qué quedó claro y qué no. Porque yo cuando escribo sé todo lo que está pasando y qué significan cada una de las palabras que dicen los personajes. Pero yo he pensado tantas veces en las historia y la conozco tan bien, qué puede ser que de algunas cosas por sabidas o por sentadas, ¿me explico?

Esta vez nos visita un nuevo POV. Sí, damas y caballoros, para ustedes llega Tomoyo, la favorita de algunos. Ya iremos conociendo un poco de su historia y qué pasa por su cabecita. Yo, en lo personal, me encariñé mucho con la historia que creé para ella y espero que a todos ustedes les guste. Pero poquito a poquito. Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo y en el que menos me tardé en actualizar, por lo que espero que esten satisfechos y me amen en reviews :v

Historias del pasado empiezan a salir a la luz para que ustedes conozcan mejor qué pasa. Espero que les haya quedado claro cómo fue el asuntito de Yuuko, la bella bruja de las dimensiones. Tampoco liberé toda la información y hay cosas que deben esperar para saber. Entiendo que quedó _muuuuy_ enredado, por lo que si tienen alguna duda, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado, dejarme un review, llamarme a mi casa... (?) Responderé todas las dudas intentando no adelantarles mucho ni haceles spoiler.

Por último, dejaré la respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta que me dejaron. Yo siempre respondo lo antes posible a todos los reviews que me dejan (que son poquitos, pero se agradecen). Por eso, también lo haré con aquellos sin "cuenta" y por este medio: al final del siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero que sea muy, muy pronto.

Un beso,

Lía.

* * *

><p><strong>Flor: <strong>¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me hicieron muy feliz. Gracias por los elogios y por compartir tu opinión. Sí, Shaoran puede ser un poco triste y melancólico, lo cual me imagino que sería normal en una situación como esta. Desde ahora, de todas formas, espero que se haya notado que cambiará su manera de ver las cosas y un poco el ánimo de la narración.

Espero que te haya quedado claro con este capítulo, pero te responderé de todas formas: esta es la primera vez que rebobina Shaoran. Como la bruja le explicó, no se puede rebobinar muchas veces ni tanto tiempo. Esto no tiene justificación y es solo para que calce con la historia xD pero se podría decir que es porque el precio que pagó Shaoran no alcanzaría a pagar tantas rebobinadas (¿qué dio a cambio? ¿eh? eso lo sabrás más adelante, por ahora es un secretito. aunque he dado pistas...)

Eriol también se supone que sea misterioso por ahora. No es que no entendiste algo :P. Con el paso de olos capítulos conoceremos un poco más de este personaje y otros más, y sus historias, en las cuales he trabajado también y a mi me parecen interesantes. Espero que a ti te gusten también.

Denuevo te agradezco por darte el tiempo de escribir y espero que mi respuesta te haya aclarado un poco el tema. Espero volver a leer de ti. Muchos cariños.

* * *

><p><strong>Cata<strong>: Como autora de la obra, me alegro que estés enganchada :P significa que hice bien mi trabajo y pude mantener su atención, jaja. Y me alegro también que te guste. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras, para mí significa mucho. Muchos abrazos y cariños.


	7. Hasta que la muerte los separe

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**"Hasta que la muerte los separe"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Las luces fuertes en mi dirección me habían impedido ver los rostros de los espectadores. Cuando cerraron el telón, las encandilantes luces se detuvieron, pero los gritos y aplausos atravesaron la gruesa tela. Apenas estuve a salvo tras las cortinas, me giré ante Shaoran y lo miré a los ojos.

Por primera vez en estos casi cuatro meses que llevaba en Tomoeda, pude descifrar parte de lo que veía en ellos: felicidad y diversión. No necesitaba tocarlo para saber que su corazón latía igual de fuerte que el mío. Aunque no podría asegurar que la causa fuera la actuación agitada o el beso.

El maldito beso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran? —pregunté, con una voz más dura de la que esperé.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si besar a una compañera de salón cualquiera fuera cosa de todos los días. Digo, nosotros conversábamos, habíamos compartido el protagonismo frente al escenario, incluso nos habíamos visto después de clases en casa de Tomoyo, pero no éramos más que compañeros.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes que pudiera emitir sonido, todos se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos por la actuación y tal. Pude percibir en sus miradas la simpatía que habían sentido con el beso que presenciaron. Quizás qué tipo de rollo se habían pasado. Qué estábamos saliendo en secreto, que nos gustábamos, o alguna locura de ese tipo.

Nos llenaron de tantos palmeos en la espalda y felicitaciones, que por poco olvidé lo que había pasado. No es que realmente lo hubiera olvidado, si no que no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso.

Pronto empezamos a salir del escenario e ir a los camerinos. Algunos ayudaron a sacar la escenografía, otros gritaban "¡por fin!" y todos, todos, estaban muy contentos con el resultado del arduo trabajo.

Pero yo no olvidaría así como así.

Lo agarré por el brazo antes que pudiera entrar al baño de hombres.

—No, tú no te vas —le dije con una cara que daba a entender que no había lugar para discutir al respecto.

Él se giró y sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—"¿Qué?" ¿En serio? Parece que no te conozco lo suficiente. No llegué a escuchar que tenías la costumbre de besar a tus compañeras de salón sin razón.

—¿Sin razón? —repitió, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro— Te lo dije allí mismo. Te veías preciosa. No podía no besarte. Aparte, no es una costumbre. Eres la primera.

—No te entiendo, Shaoran Li.

Ya habíamos hecho mucho show frente a toda la escuela y arriba del escenario (yo solo había aceptado hacer el show de Aurora, a mí nadie me habló de ningún beso), por lo que lo tomé del brazo y llevé a un lugar más alejado. Más solitario que la entrada del baño de hombres, donde obviamente estaría entrando y saliendo mucha gente. Aparte, no quería que comenzaran extraños rumores de nosotros. De Shaoran y de mí.

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Estábamos al lado de un depósito o bodega, donde seguramente guardaban cosas de la escuela que ya no necesitaban. Desde donde estábamos, nadie nos podía escuchar ni ver. Seguramente Tomoyo me estaría buscando como loca, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar con ella.

—No sé. La verdad, no lo había pensado —dudé un poco—. Si te molesta, te puedo llamar por tu apellido. Tienes razón que me tomé mucha confianza en ese sentido… —y casi caí en su anzuelo, pero fruncí el ceño— Pero no más confianza que tú, de todas formas. Hay un gran tramo entre llamar a alguien por su nombre y tomarte la libertad de besarlo frente a toda la escuela.

—¿Nunca te han dado ganas de besar a alguien hermoso?

Sí, mil veces. Cuando fruncías el ceño al pensar en cómo resolver un problema matemático, las pocas veces que reías a carcajadas con una broma y también en un par de fiestas en las que habíamos coincidido y la cordura no me acompañaba.

—No importa. Uno no puede llegar e interrumpir el espacio privado de los demás, ¿entiendes? Además, ¡frente a toda la escuela! Si tanto querías darme un beso, podrías habérmelo dicho en privado y quizás llegábamos a un acuerdo —bromeé—. Si hacías mis deberes de matemáticas, quizás te lo hubiera concedido.

No podía creer que se estuviera comportando como un crío. No tenía ningún deber yo de enseñarle mínimas lecciones de acuerdos sociales y que no podía ir por la vida dándole besos a quien quisiera.

—Sakura.

Se acercó un poco a mí y lo siguiente lo dijo muy bajito, como si le costara:

—Me gustas.

Ah, vale. Dos sorpresas en un día.

—No entiendo. Yo creía que me odiabas.

La verdad, el corazón me latía con fuerza. Cómo no, si tenía a Shaoran Li acorralado en un oscuro lugar tras bambalinas, luego de habernos besado sobre el escenario.

—Yo no te odiaba. Nunca te he odiado.

—Bueno. Está bien —estaba tan molesta que no podía pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera sabía qué responderle a su declaración—. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿bien?

—Me gusta que seas así de directa. Nunca creí que me gustaría alguien como tú, de esta forma.

—Hey, elógiame, pero no me digas eso de "no creí que podría gustarme de alguien como tú", como si fuera un ser despreciable o extraño.

Se quedó en silencio, pero sonrió. Yo sabía que no se refería a eso, pero él sabía que yo no lo decía en serio, por lo que imagino que no se tomó la molestia en responder.

Sí, el corazón solo me latía como le latería a cualquier chica a la que se le acaban de declarar. No era nada especial.

—Creo que… debo irme —dije, de pronto—. Tomoyo debe estar buscándome. Además, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a los demás —recién comencé a sentir que las manos me temblaban de los nervios.

Antes que pudiera darme vuelta e irme por donde mismo habíamos llegado, me detuvo. En esta ocasión, él fue quien me agarró. Pero de la mano, no del brazo, como yo había hecho antes.

—Perdóname por besarte así sin más, eso estuvo mal —dijo, de nuevo con voz baja. ¿Shaoran Li, inseguro?—. Pero lo que dije antes es verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas, Sakura. No importa si en este momento no te gusto yo, pues no me voy a rendir. Incluso podría no ser la última vez que te robe un beso —sonrió, un poco burlón, pero con los ojos muy brillantes.

—Si te atreves a robarme otro beso, te voy a sacar esa bonita nariz tuya a un mordisco —lo desafié.

Él soltó una carcajada y soltó mi mano.

La mía extrañó esa tibiez desconocida, pero no podía detenerme en ese momento. Caminé con paso apresurado hasta encontrar a los demás chicos, pero a juzgar del ritmo de mi corazón, pareciera que hubiese corrido una maratón.

"No —pensé—, tres maratones mientras cargaba a un guapo e idiota Shaoran Li en la espalda".

Más tarde, en el cambiador de las chicas, estábamos todas quienes habíamos actuado sacándonos los trajes de la obra y poniéndonos otra vez el uniforme escolar. Tomoyo nunca se cambió de su uniforme, pero aun así me acompañó a que me cambiara. Hubiera preferido que me esperara afuera, la verdad.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

Aunque en realidad no importaba. Ahora o cuando saliera del cambiador, ella me habría acosado a preguntas. De toda clase. Y no es que no tuviera confianza con ella como para contarle con todo el detalle que quisiera las pocas palabras que crucé con Shaoran luego del tan famoso…

—¡Te besó! —había casi gritado mi amiga, apenas me vio y corrió hacía mi hace un rato. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y le tapé la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Cállate! No lo digas tan fuerte.

—¿A quién quieres ocultárselo? Lo vio todo el mundo.

Mientras me ponía la falda, le respondía a todo lo que me preguntaba con un sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que suplicaba entre respuesta y respuesta que, por favor, bajara el volumen.

Sentía que todas las chicas estaban mirándome y escuchando lo que decía, pero en verdad era una paranoica. Cada una tenía sus propias cosas que conversar.

Cuando terminé, salimos del auditorio. Llevaba en una mano mi bolso y en la otra la espada de cartón que hicimos con el grupo de escenografía. La guardaría en mi habitación para recordar la obra. Sería un bonito recuerdo.

—¡Sakurita!

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi madre, que era lo último que esperaba escuchar en la preparatoria. Ella corría hacia mí con una sonrisa. Mientras me abrazaba, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué vino? ¿Cómo consiguió entradas? ¿Y papá? Pero la que más me preocupaba era: "vio el beso".

Me felicitó por mi actuación y sus ojos brillaban al hablar de lo mucho que la había disfrutado. Después de un poco, Nadeshiko se fijó en Tomoyo, quien se había quedado unos pasos atrás, seguramente para no incomodar. Lo que ella no sabía, es que su presencia salvaba la situación, porque así la atención no estaba toda fijada en mí.

—¿Ella es Tomoyo, cierto? —mi madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó con una sonrisa— Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti.

—Sí, Tomoyo Daidouji. Un gusto conocerla, señora Kinomoto —respondió mi amiga con mucha cortesía y una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entradas para venir? —pregunté yo.

—¡Ja! Yo estaba muy triste porque no me habías invitado, pero no conseguirías alejarme. Una chica que trabaja en la revista donde estoy actualmente tiene una hermana aquí. Ella me dio una—dijo con una sonrisa, pero el ánimo de ésta cambió y supe lo que diría a continuación—. Aunque ya sé por qué no querías que viniera… ¡No querías que te viera dándole un beso a un chico tan guapo!

Me sonrojé, por quinienta vez en el día.

—Sakurita, preciosa, ¡sí que tienes buen gusto! Si no fuera porque eres mi hija y la protagonista, habría pasado toda la obra observando al chico de cabello castaño. ¡Ah, no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo, hija! No te pongas tan roja.

—¡Ah, mamá! Déjame —hice un puchero y mi amiga a un lado reía calladamente, aunque yo sabía que aguantaba una carcajada.

La visita de mi madre duró un poco más solamente, ya que luego nos dio un abrazo a ambas y se despidió corriendo porque debía ir a la revista rápidamente.

Yo sabía que Nadeshiko era bastante conocida. Ganaba bien y siempre se veía hermosa en las fotos. Había firmado un contrato con una revista local de Tomoeda, transformándose en la cara de ésta. Tenía miles de fotos que sacarse, con diversas marcas. También le habían añadido una sección a la revista, donde Nadeshiko daba consejos de moda y cosas así.

Aunque nunca se lo admitiera en voz alta, estaba feliz que hubiera venido. Nunca tenía tiempo para mí en Tokio, pero parece que aquí las cosas habían cambiado un poco… O al menos por esta vez.

—Tu mamá se ve como una persona muy amable. Para nada como me habías contado de ella.

Me toqué las puntas del cabello, que ahora me llegaban a los hombros. Me había cortado el cabello como una muestra de rebeldía, pero también por mí misma. Quería ser diferente a ella. La relación que habíamos tenido toda la vida, me había hecho fuerte e independiente. No me iba a engañar con un par de mimos, con venir a _una_ obra escolar, cuando había estado ausente toda mi infancia. Yo ya no la necesitaba a ella, ni a nadie. Menos necesitaba un novio.

Si mis padres habían sido capaces de abandonarme a mí por amor, no tenía ningún interés en experimentar ese sucio sentimiento. Si el amor te hacía alejarte de tus responsabilidades, de aquellos que creías querer antes, solo para sentir un poco más de ese egoísta "amor", yo no quería tener nada que ver con ello.

No necesitaba a mis padres y menos a Shaoran Li.

—No sé, amiga. Es una mujer extraña —le dije a Tomoyo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro—. Quiero despejarme un poco, por favor. Ha sido un día horrible.

—Eres la única mujer en el mundo que estaría tan abatida luego de escuchar de los labios de un hombre como Shaoran que… _ ¡le gustas!_

Reí un poco y escondí mi rostro en mis manos por la frustración de sentir mi corazón acelerarse por la sola mención de su nombre.

—Ya, para. Tú estarías igual si te hubieran dejado en vergüenza de esa forma frente a todos.

—¿Vergüenza? Ahora todas saben que Shaoran es _tuyo_. Yo estaría feliz. No debes temer que llegue una chica con culo danzarín ni piernas largas a robártelo.

—¡Nadie es de nadie! —exclamé.

**Eriol**

—De todas formas —le dije a la castaña luego de darle un abrazo de felicitaciones por su buen desempeño en la obra—, creo que leí mal el libreto. Ya que, si mal no recuerdo, no había ningún be…

—¡No! —casi gritó con los ojos verdes muy abiertos— No digas esa palabra en este momento, que se me revuelve el estómago.

Reí.

—¿De asco? Vamos, Sakura, no creo que Li esté tan mal como para que digas eso.

El rubor de sus mejillas llegó a un tono similar al de un tomate y me dedicó una sonrisa media chueca. A juzgar por su silencio y el sonrojo, lo que le revolvía el estómago era algo más similar a bichitos (mariposas, como dicen), que asco.

—Bueno, ok, no hablaré de lo sucedido —volví a reír—. Pero te felicito.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

La ex Aurora se alejó con una sonrisa cuando llegaron otras personas a saludarla y abrazarla, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Sakura, en realidad, era como un libro abierto para mí, lo cual lo hacía un poco chistoso, pero monótono. La mayoría de las personas tenían problemas para ocultar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Yo tenía la arrogancia suficiente para admitir para mis adentros que tenía una perspicacia superior al promedio. Podía leer a la gente. Para mí, siempre había sido un pasatiempo jugar con las personas en ese sentido. Siempre se sonrojaban o enfadaban cuando decía justo lo que ellos no querían escuchar, o verbalizaba en voz alta sus pensamientos, por ejemplo.

Para las chicas, había sido particularmente útil. Podía descubrir qué tipo de chicas eran solo con mirarlas a los ojos: si preferían que fuera directo al grano con el coqueteo (más vulgarmente dicho, a la cama), si eran de esas románticas empedernidas o no sentían ninguna atracción por mí. Me había ahorrado un par de decepciones que los demás mortales solían tener y en ciertas ocasiones también me había ayudado a escapar de esas loquitas que te perseguían.

Observé a Shaoran tomar su bolso y salir acompañado del rubio amigo que siempre lo acompañaba. Él también era una persona igual de sincera que Sakura. Sus ojos revelaban todos sus secretos. Sus ojos eran sinceros. También parecía muy sincero en ese aspecto consigo mismo. Fye, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ocultar lo que pensaba. Si lo que sentía el 100% del tiempo era diversión y risa, entonces también podía leerlo muy bien.

—¡Estabas divina! —exclamó Tomoyo a su nueva mejor amiga con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Los empleados en casa, los niños de la secundaria, los de la preparatoria, los vecinos que tenía en la casa de veraneo. Todos, todos, menos Tomoyo.

"Ella es un libro cerrado. Con una tapa gruesa y dura, impenetrable".

Si hubiera aprendido a leer con más eficacia sus ojos, quizás nos habríamos ahorrado muchos momentos desagradables, pero por más que intentara aprenderme sus hábitos conductuales, leer sus ojos…

¡Era imposible!

Y quizás por eso me había sentido tan atraído por ella en un comienzo.

No tenía más sentido estar allí. Yamazaki seguramente estaría esperándome a la salida del auditorio, como dijo. Él había sido el más cercano a mí en la preparatoria. En este momento, él estaba en otro curso del mismo nivel, pero igual nos veíamos seguido y disfrutábamos de molestar a Chiharu, su novia, y sus amigas.

—Pronto encenderán la gran fogata —me dijo mi amigo cuando me acerqué a él.

—Ah.

Fuimos al patio principal, donde ya habían retirado todas las tiendas y arreglado todo para encender el fuego donde luego muchas parejas bailarían alrededor.

Con Yamazaki fuimos a un costado del patio, donde estaban Chiharu y las demás chicas esperándonos. Al vernos, Naoko llamó nuestra atención agitando un brazo, como para las reconociéramos.

—¡Eriol, la obra estuvo espectacular! —dijo Naoko apenas nos sentamos en el pasto junto a ellas.

Yamazaki le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novia y luego empezó a hablar del teatro en el siglo XIX.

Yo no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Creía que podía acercarme a Sakura para cierto cometido, pero al parecer ya no sería de mucha utilidad. "No después de ese beso. Hasta a mí me sorprendió. Yo, quien se supone sabía leer a la gente".

Bueno, me imagino que hay cosas que ni ellos mismos sabían de ese beso. ¿Cómo podía leer algo que ni ellos conocían?

El sol se puso con rapidez y el fuego ya estuvo prendido mucho después que Yamazaki estuviera obligado a mantener silencio en ordenanza de su novia, quien le había pegado en la cabeza para que dejara de decir estupideces.

Pronto la música comenzó, la gente se puso de pie y a todos bailaron al son de la guitarra. Chiharu y Yamazaki también se pusieron del pie y bailaron aquel ridículo baile tradicional.

Yo sabía que las chicas a mi lado, Naoko y Rikka, estarían un poco incómodas a solas en mi presencia. Especialmente la segunda, con quien había salido un par de veces, pero nada más. Nos habíamos ido a la cama una vez, pero muy pronto ella cortó conmigo porque sabía que yo no quería nada serio con ella. Era una chica muy madura y estaba bien que de vez en cuando yo no fuera el villano que cortaba con todas.

Con mi eficaz suspicacia, también sabía exactamente cómo había que comportarse, qué decir, para que las chicas terminaran conmigo. Algunos lo llamarían manipulación, pero yo a mi defensa decía que ningún daño les había hecho. Bueno, ninguno grave.

Me levanté de mi lugar y busqué con la mirada a la amatista con el cabello ondulado y suave, como el de una sirena. La encontré sentada junto a Sakura. Lo usual.

Y yo no siempre había sido así, mujeriego. La verdad, incluso recordaba el día exacto en que todo cambió.

_—__Le gustas a Himari _—había dicho la suave voz—. _Sal con ella._

Solo recordarlo habría hecho que me hirviera la sangre. Pero eso antes, años atrás. Con el tiempo, había descargado tanta rabia besando y toqueteando con pasión a otras chicas que no eran Himari (ni que eran Tomoyo) que casi no me quedaba enojo.

Casi.

Sakura me miró con cara de desconcierto cuando le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Bailamos? —dije.

Ella miró a su alrededor un poco, a su amiga Tomoyo. Luego se levantó, un poco confundida y bailó conmigo. Como era de esperarse, no pude descifrar aquellas pozas casi amatistas que me miraban a la distancia. Si hubiera leído rabia, odio, tristeza… ¡Algo!

Tuve cuidado de no tocarla demasiado. Solo lo necesario para que pudiéramos bailar bien ese maldito baile.

—Quizás esta sea la última vez que podamos bailar, Sakura —le dije.

El baile si tenía un punto a favor, y es que no era ni romántico ni calmado, por lo que no recibiría un puñetazo de parte del castaño. Bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Algo me dice que pronto no tendré permiso para hacerlo.

Ella me miró con su típica cara de no entender nada, pero yo no dije nada más hasta que terminó la pieza musical. Hice una pequeña reverencia para despedirme y caminé en dirección a Yamazaki, que ahora volvía estar sentado en el césped con las demás chicas.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Tengo ganas de una fiesta de verdad, no de esta burrada. Ah, y de beber.

—Misako dará una fiesta y sé que nunca te puedes resistir a una fiesta en casa de Misako.

La chica de cabello castaño y corto. Sí, nunca podía resistirme. Las amigas de la segundaria de Misako eran todas muy bonitas. Siempre había tenido éxito allí con las mujeres.

Quizás si Tomoyo nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, yo habría sido un chico diferente.

No siempre fui así, mujeriego.

_—__Le gustas a Himari —dijo la morena a quien creía conocer, con nada, absolutamente nada en los ojos._

—Vamos —le dije a mi amigo.

**Shaoran**

El fin de semana pasó muy, muy lento, pero el lunes no se podía escapar para siempre. Sucedía un fenómeno muy extraño en esta fecha, todos los años, y es que teníamos los exámenes finales a solo un fin de semana de distancia del festival escolar. Todos solían ponerle todo su esfuerzo a este último evento y debían encerrarse a estudiar dos días completos para las pruebas lamentándose por no haber estudiado antes.

Y así sucedió, obviamente, al igual que todos los años. Yo no estudié, la verdad. Siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones, pero no sin pasar noches en vela por el estudio. Se puede decir que era responsable. Pero este año, nada de eso me importaba.

El lunes por la mañana, caminé lentamente camino a la escuela, soñando que quizás me encontraba con una castaña ojiverde. Como era de esperar, llegué solo al salón y ella aún no había llegado. Ni para los exámenes lograba llegar temprano…

—Buenos días, Shaoran.

Tomoyo estaba radiante, como de costumbre. Tenía una nariz muy bonita y unos ojos muy brillantes. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, que era al lado del mío, con una croquera sobre la mesa y un lápiz en la mano.

—Está bonito. ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir la idea? —dije, mientras observaba el bosquejo de lo que, al parecer, sería el nuevo vestido que haría Tomoyo.

—Sí. Desperté con esta idea en la cabeza y me apuré en llegar para tener tiempo de hacer aunque sea un boceto —rió—. Quizás obligue a Sakura a usarlo.

Quizás no. Quizás solo nombraba a su amiga para intentar leer mi reacción. Me imagino que le sorprendió lo del beso. Bueno, como a todos. Hasta a mí.

No estuvo programado, en serio. No mentía cuando dije que no me pude controlar. Desde que decidí dejar de lado mis temores y disfrutar de la nueva oportunidad que me habían entregado (o había comprado a un precio un poco alto), no había podido contener mis pensamientos sobre Sakura. Quería tenerla en mis brazos y besarle el rostro cuanto antes. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, aunque sea para mis adentros, pero yo no era lo que se conoce como un conquistador. En el pasado, Sakura se había enamorado de mí de la misma forma que yo de ella: como unos niños, en secreto. Hasta que empezamos a crecer, nuestros sentidos a aflorar y de a poco convertimos nuestra amistad en un noviazgo propiamente tal.

Uff, tardamos siglos. Pero estaba bien. Aquellos años como amigos habían sido los mejores de mi adolescencia. No llevábamos ni un año saliendo cuando…

…cuando Sakura murió.

—Tomoyo, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Sus ojos sonrieron casi tanto como sus labios.

—¿Sí?

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases sonó.

—Bueno, tendrá que ser más tarde.

—Vaaamos, Shaoran. No me dejes así —hizo un puchero y me agarró de la manga de la camisa.

Yo reí.

—Tendrás que esperar. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que necesito tu ayuda para un plan de conquista.

Y su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande. Casi saltó en su asiento mientras me aseguraba que no tenía nada de que preocuparme, que me ayudaba, que era la persona ideal para una tarea de ese tipo…

—Pero recuerda, es un secreto. Si no fuera secreto, no sirve.

Ella asintió con su cabeza múltiples veces como perrito obediente.

—¿Ahora si esperarás al final de los exámenes para que hablemos?

Ella volvió a asentir un par de veces más.

Fye había estado conversando con otros chicos del salón. Con el llamado de la campana, se sentó frente a Tomoyo y seguramente se murió de curiosidad por ver a Tomoyo tan enérgica tan temprano en la mañana.

Pero no alcanzó a preguntar nada, porque el profesor Terada abrió la puerta para entrar y atrás suyo entró Sakura un poco avergonzada de las risitas de los demás. El profesor negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no pasaría nada en absoluto si la volvía a regañar como siempre.

—Quizás el próximo semestre podrías intentar llegar más temprano —le dijo Fye mientras la saludaba con una sonrisa.

Ella se dejó caer prácticamente en su asiento y suspiró. Saludó a Tomoyo con una sonrisa también y luego me miró un segundo. Bastó para que viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vaya, parece que la fría y ruda nueva Sakura sí podía avergonzarse ante chicos.

Hicimos los exámenes uno a uno. En los descansos, íbamos a conversar con otros chicos. La verdad, me había sentido un poco culpable cuando me encaró Sakura el otro día. Había estado —un poco— mal lo que había hecho y lo reconocía, por lo que no quería perturbarla con mi presencia ni hacerla sentir incómoda sin necesidad.

Bueno, esperaba que eso quedara en el pasado muy pronto, ya que tenía un plan para intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

—No pude concentrarme en los exámenes porque en lo único que podía pensar era en el gran plan que Shaoran Li podía tener en mente para conquistar a una chica tan difícil como Sakura —me dijo Tomoyo mientras se comía el helado de fresa que le había invitado.

Cuando terminaron los exámenes, ella se deshizo de alguna forma de Sakura sin que sospechara nada, y caminamos hacia la zona comercial, donde nos sentamos en una cafetería y le invité su helado favorito.

—Pero decidí que no podía dejarte las cosas a ti, porque tú siempre lo arruinas todo —continuó, y yo me atraganté con mi helado de chocolate—, por lo que se me ocurrió un gran plan para…

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —exclamé— ¿No podías esperar hasta el final del día para escuchar mi plan?

—Shaoran, ambos sabemos que eres un desastre con las mujeres. No podía encargártelo a ti.

Solo hice una mueca.

Suspiré. No había mucho que hacer al respecto.

—Entonces, este es el plan. Sakura, Fye, tú y yo, en la casa que tengo cerca de Kioto, a un lado del lago Biwa. Siete días conviviendo, de vacaciones. Paseos en lancha por el lago, podemos bañarnos, incluso podríamos enseñarle a Sakura a hacer ski acuático. Por las noches podemos ver películas, jugar a los naipes… podríamos tomar unas cervezas —me guiñó un ojo—. Tú quizás no comprendes los misterios de la mente femenina —"¿quién sí?" pensé—, pero Sakura en este momento está un poco… avergonzada. No como una pequeña princesa, comprenderás, sino que ella se pone a la defensiva, por decirlo así. Necesitas que se ablande, ¿entiendes? Que se relaje con la compañía de sus amigos, para que luego acepte tu compañía como normal.

—Yo creía que ya aceptaba mi compañía. No vi que tuviera ningún problema para actuar conmigo.

—Eso fue antes de que le robaras un beso y te declararas, Shaoran. Para ella ahora eres una amenaza.

No me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Sakura le contara lo de la declaración. Al cabo que las chicas siempre se contaban esas cosas.

—Entonces, todo estará listo. El miércoles los paso a buscar a sus casas. Ya hablé con Sakura, está todo listo.

—Si Sakura te dijo que podía ese día, solo faltaría preguntarle a Fye y…

—Ah, ya hablé con él también —se notaba que Tomoyo ya tenía todo listo, no podía hacer más que asentir—. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No puedo asegurarte que necesariamente avancen mucho románticamente, pero al menos después estará tranquila para que la invites al cine o algo así.

—Quizás.

Ella sonrió.

Podía tener razón.

—Entonces, con un poco de mi ayuda y la de Fye, Sakura estará más tranquila, relajada. Más dispuesta a conversar con el chico que la avergonzó frente a toda la preparatoria.

—Ya me disculpé por eso.

—Vale, vale.

No podía creer que Tomoyo estuviera enseñándome como ligar de esta forma. Creía que era un buen plan encontrarnos _casualmente_ en algún parque de Tomoeda. Allí la invitaría a un helado y al cine, o algo así. Algo tranquilo. Tuve que recurrir a Tomoyo porque dudaba que Sakura quisiera aceptar una cita mía si le proponía la idea de la película.

Aparte, ahora que finalizó el semestre, seguramente no me encontraría mucho con ella.

Para ser sincero, quizás su plan funcionara mejor. Al cabo que en el pasado, había sucedido algo similar para que nos diéramos nuestro primer beso.

**~.~.~**

No era la primera vez que el chico y la chica veían el sol ponerse en el horizonte, observando el lago y el cielo tornarse de mil colores maravillosos. Pero si era la primera vez que lo veían de esa forma. Desde hace un tiempo que el chico veía a la chica con ojos diferentes, y la chica también.

El chico veía el cielo, las nubes rosas, las montañas azuladas y los ojos verdes de la chica. Él prefería estos últimos, pero cuando los miraba y la chica le devolvía la mirada, no podía mantener mucho el contacto. En seguida se ponía rojo y la chica sonreía. Su única oportunidad de ver aquel espectáculo similar a una esmeralda bajo los rayos del sol, era pillarla desprevenida, concentrada en otra cosa, leyendo un libro, hablando con otra persona que no fuera él.

Esta vez, muy diferente a las otras en que habían visto la puesta de sol junto a sus amigos, ellos estaban solos. Acompañados solo por el sonido de la naturaleza, se sentían muy a gusto. Los nervios hace un tiempo que iban menguando, hasta hacer de esta puesta de sol de una ocasión mucho más grata.

Estaban el chico y la chica solos viendo la puesta de sol, él con un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella. Juntos, muy juntos. Él se preguntó cómo se verían los ojos de la chica desde esa distancia. "Quizás —pensó— los miles de tonos rojizos se mezclarían con el esmeralda de sus ojos. ¿Qué combinación haría?"

Cuando tuvo el valor de girar su rostro en dirección al de la chica, se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes observándolo. Muy, muy brillantes.

Esta vez fue muy diferente a todas las otras. El chico no desvió la mirada ni se sonrojó. Por primera vez, observó los ojos de la chica y lo disfrutó. Eran más brillantes, más profundos y con una mirada más cálida de la que el chico alguna vez imaginó.

La chica le dedicó lo que, para el chico, fue la sonrisa más hermosa y cariñosa de toda su vida. Y se acercó, por primera vez, a su rostro lentamente.

Esta vez, sus labios se encontraron, se besaron con ternura y se quedaron allí, deleitándose con la compañía del otro.

Y fue la primera vez, pero no la última, que se besaron, que se amaron, que desearon que el otro se quedara por mucho, mucho tiempo. Para siempre.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

**~.~.~**

**Sakura**

Abrí los ojos. La alarma sonaba. Estaba en mi habitación, tapada hasta las orejas. Sola, a pesar de que hace un momento estaba con alguien. Alguien cálido. Era posible que incluso más cálido que mi cama, pero la alarma estaba sonando, quizás hace cuánto tiempo, por lo que me levanté y la apagué.

—Oh, no.

Eran diez para las ocho de la mañana, lo que significaba que me había quedado dormida. Lo usual.

—¡Mierda!

Tomoyo dijo que pasaría por mí tipo ocho de la mañana y, conociéndola, sería más que puntual. No como yo, que estuve tan inmersa en un sueño que ya no podía recordar que solo tenía diez minutos para ducharme y…

—¡Mierda, mierda! —exclamé, mientras corría por el pasillo con una toalla en mano.

Me duché en con tanta rapidez que el jabón se me cayó tres veces, pero me dio tiempo para tomar un vaso de leche antes de escuchar el timbre de mi casa sonar. Era miércoles, por lo que en una casa normal habrían estado papá y mamá para despedirme mientras se preparaban su desayuno, pero no estaban.

Tomé una manzana roja y abrí la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! Hace un día precioso para pasar 6 horas en el auto.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. La sonrisa de Fye también.

Le respondí el saludo a mi rubio amigo. Él tomó mi bolso y me ayudó a llevarlo al auto. Era un gran auto negro. De conductor, iba una mujer con el cabello largo y gafas oscuras. La puerta del auto se abrió y salió saltando Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—¡Buen día! —me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño— Sakura, arréglate un poco. No me digas que te quedaste dormida…

Me peinó un poco la cabeza y me examinó con la mirada.

—Sí, definitivamente te quedaste dormida.

—¡Hey! Solo no alcancé a peinarme.

—Ni a ponerte zapatos.

Ah, vale.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —le dije al castaño a mi lado.

Había corrido a toda velocidad de vuelta a mi casa a ponerme unas zapatillas. Podía escuchar desde el segundo piso las risas y gritos del rubio y la morena. Cuando llegué abajo, Fye y Tomoyo ya estaban en el auto. Me dejaron una puerta abierta por la que entrar…

Y me doy cuenta que me habían dejado el asiento a un lado de Shaoran, quien iba al medio. Entre Tomoyo y yo.

—Espero que no se te olvide nada, Sakurita —me dijo Fye mientras la mujer de las gafas encendía el auto y partíamos en nuestra travesía.

—Ella es Rei, nos llevará a Kioto.

—Es su guardaespaldas —dijo Fye, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, eso no viene al caso —respondió ella, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de manos.

Yo reí y comencé a comerme mi deliciosa manzana roja.

Anduvimos tres horas seguidas hasta que yo no pude aguantar más y pedí que paráramos en una estación de servicio para ir al baño. Además de eso, no nos detuvimos ni una vez.

El viaje fue largo, pero entretenido. Fye conectó su celular a la radio del auto, por lo que iba eligiendo las canciones a su gusto y cantándolas —casi— todas, como si estuviera en un concierto. Con micrófono imaginario y todo.

Tomoyo nos hablaba a Shaoran y a mí, con esa deleitante música de fondo, acerca de distintas cosas. Hablamos de los exámenes, del primer semestre, del gatito que Tomoyo siempre quiso tener, del perrito que yo siempre quise tener, de recuerdos de la infancia…

De muchas cosas conversamos, pero nadie tocó el tema de la obra. Mi amiga sabía que no tenía permiso para hablar de eso. No estaba segura si era que cumplió muy bien mis peticiones o entendió que esa no era una buena situación para conversar de eso. Digo, con Shaoran a mi lado, encerrados en un auto que se trasladaba a 120 km/hr, del cual no podía escapar.

La última hora, Tomoyo durmió como una muñeca apoyada en la puerta del auto. Fye ya no gritaba con tanto entusiasmo, solo tarareaba canciones más tranquilas. Con Shaoran nos pasamos conversando la última hora de viaje. Muy poco, pero conversamos.

Era incómodo, sí. No solo por el beso…

_ —__Me gustas, Sakura._

… sino porque aún no le había dado una respuesta a su declaración. Y eso me ponía nerviosa. ¿Cómo explicarle que no tenía ninguna intención de tener un novio ni de enamorarme, sin herir sus sentimientos?

"Shaoran, es un hecho que eres increíblemente guapo. A veces te miro y me sorprendo, en serio. Incluso puede ser que me haya encariñado con tu eterno estado de ánimo gruñón, pero no quiero tener nada contigo. Es más, no me hables más. Así no me aceleras el corazón ni me haces sonrojar a escondidas. Es por la declaración, nada más. Yo no me enamoro, en serio".

—¿De verdad te gusta esa basura de música?

—No, no es que me guste —respondí yo—. La verdad no me gusta mucho la música. Vamos, escucho las canciones poperas de la radio si estoy en mi casa, pero no soy fanática, ¿entiendes?

—¿Prefieres admitir que no te gusta la música que admitir que te gusta Beyoncé?

Se rio y yo también.

—Más encima la música estadounidense es tan mala…

—No sé, a mí me da igual —me encogí de hombros.

Su cabello chocolate y desordenado.

—¿Ya habían venido a la casa de Tomoyo en Kioto? —pregunté.

La verdad, Tomoyo ya me había contado un poco al respecto, pero se me estaban acabando los temas de conversación y no quería quedarme en silencio el tiempo restante del viaje.

—Sí, una vez o dos —algo en sus ojos brilló—. Es una gran mansión en un terreno enorme con vista al lago Biwa. ¿Nada ostentoso, eh?

—¿Y cuántas veces vendrá? ¡Qué desperdicio de lugar, dejarlo sin uso todo el año!

Él pensó un poco su respuesta.

—Aunque no lo creas, antes solía venir más. Amigos de la familia de Tomoyo también tienen casas igual de lujosas cerca, por lo que veraneaban todos juntos.

—¿Amigos de la familia? ¿Y había chicos de su edad para estar? Sino, ¡qué aburrido!

Me estiré y retiré un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Algo así —gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Después de eso no hablamos mucho más. Pero supongo que estaba bien. A veces, mientras conversábamos, se me olvidaba todo el tema de la obra (por no decir, "del beso"), y podía disfrutar de su compañía un poco. Otras veces, no podía evitar sonrojarme y escuchar lo que decía mientras intentaba disimular el color de mi rostro de alguna forma. No estaba segura si prefería el silencio incómodo a centímetros de tocar su hombro, a una conversación natural con el chico que se me había declarado.

Ah, es que a pesar de que el auto era lo suficientemente amplio como para que viajáramos con comodidad, yo estaba apoyada en la puerta, prácticamente con todo mi cuerpo abrazándola. Así, estaría más lejos de Shaoran. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi esfuerzo. Sino, quizás lo confundía con asco, o algo así.

"¿Confundir?". Obviamente era porque no quería tocarlo.

Dejamos la carretera principal para meternos por una calle más pequeña. Pronto ya podía visualizar el lago. Era enorme y el sol resplandecía con belleza en el agua. El lago Biwa es el más grande de Japón, y por mucho, pero yo nunca lo había visitado. El camino que tomamos recorría el lago y por mi ventana podía observarlo.

Tomoyo despertó para cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un portón grande y blanco. Fye se ofreció a bajar para abrir y que el auto entrara, y Rei, la conductora, le agradeció con una sonrisa. Entramos a lo que supuse sería el terreno de la casa de Tomoyo, y ella despertó con el movimiento del auto en el camino de ripio. Nos rodearon muchos árboles por el trayecto, hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Nos bajamos del auto, tomamos nuestros bolsos y entramos. La casa de veraneo de Tomoyo era más grande que mi casa en Tomoeda, lo cual era natural si te ponías a pensar en que Tomoyo era millonaria. Era más nada, una mansión. La decoración era sencilla, pero elegante. Amplios ventanales iluminaban las habitaciones y los pasillos, entregando además una bonita vista de lo que era el lago. El suelo era de madera clara y las murallas blancas.

Nos recibió una mujer mayor con una sonrisa afable. Tomoyo luego me explicó que ella y su familia tenían una casa en el mismo terreno y vivían allí. Su trabajo era cuidar la mansión de Tomoyo de robos o cualquier cosa. Y cuando visitaban la casa, la ancianita, la señora Sinui, les preparaba las comidas y mantenía todo limpio.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Tomoyo, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Compartiríamos una habitación muy espaciosa. A pesar de ser la habitación de Tomoyo, no tenía muchas cosas personales ni que hicieran parecer que se usara mucho. Se veía muy limpia y ordenada. Había dos camas, un escritorio con una silla, unos veladores y un gran ventanal con terraza que daba al lago.

—Oye, Tomoyo, ¿no crees que te excediste con el equipaje? —le pregunté, luego que Rei dejara la tercera maleta de mi amiga y se retirara.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa desde su cama y me tiró un cojín.

—¡Me lo agradecerás!

Tomé el cojín en el aire antes que me golpeara en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—Traje ropa para ti, también.

—Oye, yo tengo mi propia ropa. También traje maleta —repuse—. Además, son solo siete días.

Ella me tiró otro cojín, que no atiné a atrapar.

—Como dije: ¡ya me lo agradecerás!

La verdad, es que en seguida le agarré el gusto a la ropa de Tomoyo.

Abrió sus tres maletas y empezó a sacar vestidos para que me probara. Al final, terminé usando un ligero vestido color verde limón y ella se puso una falda corta y color crema con una blusa blanca. A mí me parecía un poco extraño cambiarme de atuendo cuando recién había usado por la mañana otra ropa limpia, pero estaba bien. La sonrisa de Tomoyo bastaba.

Luego de cambiarnos, bajamos a la sala de estar donde estaban los dos chicos sentados, tirándose una pelota de goma despreocupadamente. Estuvimos allí con ellos conversando un par de minutos, cuando llegó la señora Sinui, a avisarnos que estaba el almuerzo.

Se sentía un poco raro estar de invitada en una casa y que te atendieran tanto. Además, la señora Sinui era muy amable y cortés. Me imagino que así es como veranean los millonarios. No como yo, que tenía entendido que salir de vacaciones con amigos era sinónimo de fideos recalentados y tarros de atún. De todas formas, quizás era la única que se sentía incómoda. Fye bromeaba con naturalidad y Shaoran… bueno, Shaoran estaba muy callado y todo eso, como siempre.

Luego de almorzar, salimos afuera. Había un pequeño muelle privado en el lago, donde estaba anclada una lancha. Nos sentamos en unas toallas que llevó Fye a mirar el agua y el cielo. Era precioso.

Los demás continuaron conversando, pero yo solo pude escuchar el sonido del viento. Era plena tarde de mi primer día en este lugar. Una semana con la mejor amiga que había hecho, un rubio medio atolondrado con el que compartía asiento en el colegio, y un castaño que me hacía revolver el estómago en ocasiones.

No me importaba descubrir el motivo de eso. En realidad, todo sería más sencillo si no sabía la razón.

El verde de las plantas del humedal se mezclaba con el azul del agua. Al horizonte se veían montañas desteñidas por la distancia. El sol brillaba con fuerza y yo me preguntaba cómo podía un simple paisaje ser tan bello y conmovedor.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando a las cartas, tomando jugo de naranja y riendo a carcajadas. Tomoyo en un momento se disculpó y fue a conversar algo con la señora Sinui. Shaoran se alejó y se puso bajo la sombra de un árbol a tomar una siesta, y yo quedé sola con Fye y dos mazos de cartas inglesas.

—¿Nunca habías visto el lago Biwa?

—No —respondí yo con una sonrisa—. Y me arrepiento, porque es hermoso.

—Ah, lo vamos a pasar muy bien acá. Seguramente mañana Tomoyo nos obligue a hacer ski acuático.

—¡Ay, qué miedo!

—Ya verás que aprendes rápido. La técnica es quedarse parado arriba del agua —me guiñó un ojo.

Reí.

—Vale, vale. Creo que lo intentaré.

—¿Sabías que es el lago más grande de Japón?

—Fye, eso lo enseñan hasta en la escuela. Claro que lo sé.

—Ah, vale. Es que duermes tanto en clases que no puedo asumir que lo sabes todo…

Le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

Si desviaba un poco la mirada de su rostro, podía ver a Shaoran acostado sobre una toalla. Si hubiera estado bajo los rayos del sol, seguramente su cabello habría brillado tonalidades de otoño. Pero solo estaba ahí, acostado hacia el otro lado, dándonos la espalda.

Luego sentía la mirada de Fye y tenía que volver a mirarlo a él. No fuera que se diera cuenta que había mirado hacia atrás, no, no…

Y mi amigo rubio fue de lo más amable, porque no mencionó mi rubor ni nada. Solo siguió revolviendo los naipes y diciendo burradas para que riera.

El celular de Fye, que estaba a un lado suyo, vibró y él sonrió con el mensaje que leyó. Se levantó de un salto.

—Tomoyo me necesita —dijo mientras se alejaba.

Yo lo quedé mirando sin entender mucho, pero rápidamente entró en la casa y me quedé sola.

En mi soledad, no me sentí mal. Conversar con Fye siempre me ponía de buen ánimo, pero observar el paisaje en este momento también ayudaba. Sentir el viento acariciando mi rostro, el sonido de cosas que no podía observar, como pájaros, insectos, el agua, el viento…

Permanecí un rato de esa forma, disfrutando de mi soledad con el mundo. A lo lejos, muy lejos, se veían barcos y lanchas en el lago. Pero ni eso podía disturbar la belleza de las flores de loto que crecían cerca de la orilla.

Y observar las hojas en los árboles y su movimiento, inevitablemente me llevaron a la espalda de cierto chico que disfrutaba de una siesta de verano. Con el mismo sigilo y cuidado que un ladrón se acercaría a una joya de palacio, yo miraba hacia la casa mientras me acercaba a Shaoran. No quería que me vieran acosándolo.

"¡Es que quería ver su rostro mientras dormía!" me imaginé respondiendo en un interrogatorio policial.

Me sentía molesta hace un rato, y era porque no se había movido de su lugar desde que se acostó bajo la sombra. Estaba un poco celosa de no poder ver su rostro. Aparte, quizás ya no respiraba y estaba muerto. Debía verificar su seguridad.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado, rodeé el cuerpo de Shaoran y por fin vi su rostro cuando me senté a su lado. No estaba tan cerca de él, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta que respiraba con cuidado. Estaba vivo, al menos.

El sonido de algunos pájaros y otros insectos, el sonido del agua y del viento, todo eso continuó igual que cuando estaba sola en la toalla junto a los naipes. Pero ahora estaba junto a Shaoran, y de pronto ya no estaba sola junto al mundo.

El pecho de Shaoran subía al ritmo de su respiración. Su cabello se movía un poco con el viento. Mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte, seguramente producto del miedo de que me descubrieran en mi violación a su privacidad. Nada más.

Como estaba acostado hacia mi lado, sus manos estaban más cerca de mí que el resto de su cuerpo. Eso me puso un poco nerviosa, porque recordé cuando me tomó de la mano después de la obra para detenerme. No apartó su mano de la mía hasta que yo salí corriendo para escapar de sus ojos brillantes.

En ese momento, Shaoran se declaró. Pero yo aún no le respondía nada. A pesar de lo irrespetuoso que fue conmigo (o algo así), no estaba bien ignorarlo de esa forma. Debía decirle que no quería tener nada con él. Que me gustaría seguir siendo su amiga, porque de cierta forma me había encariñado con sus ojos, su risa, su mirada penetrante e incómoda… Ah, pero que ojalá se mantuviera alejado, porque no quería que me hiciera acelerar el corazón.

Lo observé durante mucho tiempo, siempre desviando la mirada hacia la casa, lista para tirarme al lago si aparecía alguien y así esconder mi secreto. Un viento fuerte pasó y removió el árbol que nos daba sombra. Cayeron hojas y los pájaros retomaron el vuelo. Una hoja quedó atrapada entre el cabello de Shaoran. Acerqué mi mano para retirarla, así nada perturbaba su sueño.

Cuando empujé la hoja con suavidad para no tocarlo mucho y ésta salió volando, me quedé muy quieta en la misma posición. Apenas había rozado su cabello, pero mi corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza. Me quedé así, con mis dedos a milímetros de él, hasta que no me aguanté más y apoyé suavemente mi mano en su cabello y cabeza.

Su pelo siempre me había parecido como un montón de hojas secas. Sus ojos eran de chocolate y su cabello de ramas y hojas de otoño. Su mirada era acogedora, pero al mismo tiempo era tan frío que tenías que ponerte una capucha para que no se te helaran las orejas.

Pero su pelo era suave, como cualquier otro cabello del mundo. No estaba hecho de hojas secas, sino de pelo igual de suave que el mío o el de mi madre. Y luego comencé a acariciarlo muy lentamente. No es que voluntariamente yo tomara la decisión de acariciar su cabeza y cabello mientras dormía, con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara. Fue algo que me nació. Fue mi mano la que quiso hacerlo y yo no tuve la voluntad para impedírselo.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos de esa forma, hasta que Shaoran empezó a removerse en su sueño y me vi obligada a dejar de tocarlo para que no me pillara in fraganti. Pero abrió los ojos más rápido de lo que pensé y, a pesar de que no lo tocaba, mi mano estaba justo encima de su cabeza. Mi cara ya no era de una tonta quinceañera, sino de una mujer un poco avergonzada y sorprendida.

Se quedó en la misma posición mirándome con suavidad. Sus pupilas me miraban directamente. El viento seguía removiendo nuestros cabellos y enfriando mi nariz. Los pájaros siguieron cantando. Y nosotros nos miramos a los ojos una eternidad.

Cuando volvió a pasar un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer tiritar el árbol tras de mí, yo atiné a retirar mi mano y acercarla a mí. Él parpadeó muchas veces, pero continuó mirándome. Y no sé si fue causa del viento, del canto de los pájaros o qué, pero un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Shaoran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —preguntó mientras se rascaba la mejilla, quizás para esconder el rojo de su rostro.

—Un par de horas.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Adentro. No sé qué hacen.

Él se removió el cabello con fuerza con sus dos manos y luego se incorporó para quedar sentado. Frente a mí, a casi la misma distancia que habíamos estado antes.

Yo no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué me había sentado junto a él a observarlo dormir? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que le había estado haciendo cariño en la cabeza mientras dormía? ¿Escucharía mi corazón con tanta fuerza?

Me miró un par de segundos y luego se rascó la punta de la nariz.

—Bueno, creo que entraré. Está enfriando ya.

Pero antes que pudiera levantarse de su lugar, lo agarré de su camisa. No sería tan irrespetuosa como para tocarle la piel. No quería que se me saliera el corazón por la boca.

—Espera, Shaoran.

Me miró y luego volvió a sentarse igual que antes.

—¿Qué pasa?

Empecé a mirar el suelo con nerviosismo y a ordenarme un poco el pelo para mantener las manos ocupadas.

—Shaoran, tú a mí no me gustas.

Y no me atreví a mirar su reacción hasta después de que me respondió, varios segundos después de dejarnos en silencio.

—Lo sé.

Sus ojos estaban serios, pero me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás para aplacar las palabras. Quizás para que no me sintiera tan culpable…

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?

—No me hagas repetir la razón.

"Ah… cierto, porque le apetecía".

—Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga —dije yo, notando que me tiritaba un poco el labio inferior al hablar, muerta de vergüenza por toda la situación. Ya era demasiado hablar cara a cara con el chico que se me había declarado y robado un beso, pero además tener que rechazarlo…— Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, igual que antes. No me gustaría que tuviéramos que alejarnos los cuatro, ¿entiendes?

Tan, tan culpable.

—Igual que antes, ¿eh? —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de verdad.

—Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo no pude mantener nuestra mirada por mucho tiempo, porque sentía que si lo hacía, se me notaría el rubor en las mejillas. Y eso sería la derrota.

El viento ya era frío y el sol ya no nos acompañaba con tanta fuerza como antes. Estaba anocheciendo. El sol estaba bajando y lo observé enrojecer levemente el cielo y las nubes. Era un atardecer precioso.

—Sakura, tú me gustas.

Tuve que pensar en mis padres, en Tomoyo, Fye, la señora Sinui con su sonrisa amorosa, en los exámenes del colegio, las lanchas que se veían al horizonte. Tuve que pensar en mil cosas para evitar que mi rostro se pusiera rojo manzana. No quería perder. Si estaba así de avergonzada, es porque cualquier chica lo haría en un momento así. Shaoran Li, con sus cejas pobladas, sus labios carnosos y nariz perfilada, declarándose con tanta sinceridad que dolía el alma…

…era normal que el corazón saltara con tanta fuerza que me rompía el pecho.

—Y yo sé que no te gusto. Es natural. Al cabo que he sido un pesado contigo.

Pero tienes la piel bronceada, cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbares como en mis sueños.

—Pero no voy a descansar hasta que te guste de vuelta. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero te vas a enamorar de mí.

Ya no había más métodos para aguantarme la vergüenza, por lo que decidí atacar.

—Por favor, que no hayan más besos sorpresivos.

Él rio.

—Shaoran, nunca me he enamorado, y no lo voy a hacer ahora —dije yo, con el ceño fruncido y muy convencida de mis palabras—. No soy una niña pequeña y desvalida que puedas convencer con palabras lindas, ¿entiendes? Yo me puedo cuidar por mí misma, no necesito un príncipe azul.

Era la culpa la que me hacía sentir tan avergonzada y me aceleraba el pulso. La culpa…

—Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a eso, pero está bien.

—¿Vas a intentar de todas formas?

—Voy a intentar hasta morir, Sakura.

… la culpa que sentía por mentir.

Y se acercó a mí con suma delicadeza. Esta vez no fue un beso sorpresivo, no me lo robó. Fue acordado.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y yo supe de inmediato lo que vendría, y no lo detuve. Me tomó la mano y yo intenté soltarme en un principio, pero cuando me agarró con más fuerza, yo dejé de luchar y acepté el tacto de nuestras manos. Mi corazón siguió palpitando con fuerza, pero esta vez le respondía el beso a Shaoran Li.

Los pájaros continuaban cantando, pero sentí que con menos fuerza. El viento continuaba helado y el agua moviéndose, pero yo ahora estaba besando a Shaoran y eso no importaba.

—No voy a salir contigo —le decía entre besos.

—No me importa.

—Tampoco me voy a enamorar de ti.

—Está bien.

—No soy tuya ni eres mío —le decía con la respiración entre cortada.

—Como quieras.

—Me gustan tus besos porque son cálidos —también lo halagué cuando nos detuvimos y nos miramos a los ojos.

Me sentí bien al darme cuenta que no era la única con la respiración fuerte y los ojos hambrientos.

—Shaoran, no voy a salir contigo, ni tampoco voy a ser tuya. Te voy a seguir besando, porque quiero. Y si te molesta, podemos parar, pero nada te asegurará que no te robaré ninguno para vengarme de lo que hiciste en la obra.

Él siguió mirándome con sus ojos brillantes.

—No me voy a enamorar de ti —sentencié, por último.

—Ya veremos.

Y volvió a acercarse para robarme un beso. Y se lo respondí, gustosa del sabor de sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Gracias por la espera y muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron a sus listas y dejaron un mensajito :). Cualquier duda, déjenlo como review o mándenme un MP, responderé apenas pueda.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí, en lo personal, me movió muchas cosas en el interior. Me gusta como se están desarrollando los personajes de a poco. Me hace feliz escribirlos menos tristes jajaja. Se vienen 7 días en una casa aislada. Tantas cosas pueden pasar...

Saludos a todos, espero seguir leyéndolos. También espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Aunque lo dudo, ya que inicié mi quinto semestre en la universidad.

Lía.


	8. Hasta que la muerte los reuna

**REBOBINAR /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**"****Hasta que la muerte los reuna"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

El segundo día en la casa de Tomoyo, ella nos despertó a las seis de la mañana con bombos y platillos para que nos alistáramos y fuéramos a Maibara a comprar verduras y carne que la señora Sinui necesitaba para prepararnos de las más deliciosas comidas.

Rei, la guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, también se estaba quedando en la mansión, pero la veíamos poco. Su trabajo era cuidar de nuestra amiga (nosotros quizás también estábamos incluidos en el paquete) y hacer de chofer si queríamos salir a alguna parte, ya que todos éramos menores y no teníamos licencia de conducir. Tomoyo se negó con mucha amabilidad a las insistencias de Rei de llevarnos en el auto negro a Maibara. Quería tomar el tren con sus amigos.

Caminamos unos diez minutos a un lado de la carretera hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Una vez allí, tomamos el tren hasta la estación de Maibara. La casa de Tomoyo se encontraba en la noreste del lago Biwa, por lo que llegar a Maibara eran unas tres o cuatro estaciones.

La ciudad era muy bonita y tradicional. Era mucho más pequeño que Tomoeda y se merecía más el nombre de "pueblo", ya que no había muchos edificios altos ni construcciones muy elaboradas. Solo casas rurales y almacenes pequeños. Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida con todo lo que veía, lo cual era normal al ser su primera vez aquí. Además, por si no fuera poco que no hubiera edificaciones grandes, se podía observar el lago Biwa desde casi cualquier parte. Y eso cambiaba radicalmente el panorama. Por otro lado, Sakura no había salido mucho de Tomoeda (o Tokio, según sus falsos recuerdos).

Tomoyo nos guio hasta el mercado, que estaba al lado del puerto pesquero donde los botes particulares llegaban con sus grandes presas para vender. Esa era la razón por la que habíamos ido tan temprano: para que Tomoyo pudiera elegir el pescado más grande y bonito.

Los mercados en general nunca habían sido mi lugar preferido. Eran bulliciosos, repletos de gente y calurosos. Pero al tratarse del mercado de un lugar como Maibara, estaba bastante vacío y aireado. El olor del agua y el sol recién levantándose solo podía hacerme sonreír (y bostezar).

Cuando ya teníamos suficientes verduras y carne para lo que quedaba de la semana, caminamos por la calle principal, la cual estaba rodeada de grandes y frondosos árboles. Luego de otros diez minutos, bajamos a la playa a observar el lago. No era estrictamente necesario, ya que obviamente podíamos hacer eso en casa de Tomoyo, pero descansar un poco luego del ajetreo del tren y el mercado sentaba bien.

Nos sentamos en la arena y dejamos los paquetes a un lado.

En el pasado, quizás, Sakura se habría sentado a mi lado y habría apoyado su mejilla en mi hombro mientras tiritaba a causa del viento. Quizás, yo habría pasado mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y espalda, con la intención de entregarle parte de mi calor.

En el presente, estaban Tomoyo y Fye entre nosotros. Apenas si podía verle el rostro si me esforzaba. Pero estaba bien, porque yo había accedido a eso.

—Ya hicimos todas estas cosas, ¡y son las nueve de la mañana! —exclamó Fye mientras estiraba los brazos como un gato delgado.

—Creo que moriré de sueño —se quejó la castaña mientras abrazaba sus piernas y rodillas, que había acercado hacia su cuerpo.

—Son unos exagerados —respondió Tomoyo—, son vacaciones. Las vacaciones son para hacer cosas. Para ir al mercado, nadar en el rio, comer cosas ricas… ¡no para dormir!

—Nunca creí que escucharía a alguien decir que las vacaciones no son para descansar —le dije yo.

Todos rieron de Tomoyo y ella intentó arreglar lo que había dicho.

—Los domingos son para descansar. Las vacaciones son para conocer lugares nuevos y estar con amigos —puso cara de ofendida.

—Yo solo quiero llegar a dormir —volvió a quejarse la castaña con una sonrisa un poco dolida hacia su amiga.

—¡De eso nada! —se paró de un salto— ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa, nos tiraremos al lago a nadar!

Todos soltamos un quejido de dolor y dejamos a nuestra loca anfitriona seguir ventilando sus planes para arruinarnos la vida.

Después de una media hora en que Fye nos habló acerca de la novela que estaba leyendo en ese momento, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la estación nuevamente. Sakura y Fye caminaron frente a mí en el camino de vuelta a la mansión de Tomoyo.

El cabello rozándole la piel descubierta del hombro, que le dejaba la playera que llevaba. La esquina de sus ojos verdes que alcanzaba a ver cuando miraba hacia el rubio mientras conversaban. Las mejillas sonrojadas por el viento. Sus zapatos pequeños como de niña. Todas esas cosas me impedían conversar con la morena a mi lado, porque Sakura era muy hipnotizante.

A mitad de camino, nos detuvimos a observar el monte Ibuki. Con pastizales y plantaciones frente a nosotros, con árboles verdes a los pies de la montaña y con el cielo despejado y azul, el monte Ibuki se veía aún más bonito y grande. Era famoso al ser el más grande de la prefectura. Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa y dijo unas cinco veces lo bonita que era la montaña. Se le veía feliz, por lo que el paseo a las ocho de la mañana había valido la pena.

Cuando estábamos esperando el tren en el andén correspondiente, Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó las verduras que estaba cargando sobre su regazo. Yo me senté a su lado.

—Tienes una cara de sueño impresionante. Se nota que eres mala para madrugar.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Anoche nos acostamos muy tarde. El juego de naipes que Fye nos enseñó se alargó mucho.

Ayer, cuando hasta a mí el frio me había empezado a helar la nariz, decidimos entrar a la casa. Nos soltamos de las manos, tomamos las toallas y los naipes, y entramos al salón de estar. Allí habían estado Fye y Tomoyo leyendo cada uno su novela, muy concentrados en la trama para darse cuenta que habíamos entrado.

Después de ponernos un abrigo, nos encontramos todos en el salón de estar y Fye nos enseñó un juego nuevo, el cual jugamos hasta muy tarde.

Ninguno de los otros dos nos miró con caras particularmente especiales, pero era obvio que sus ojos brillaban con entendimiento y diversión. Sakura se había sentado lo más lejos posible de mí. Pero estaba bien, porque lo habíamos acordado. No íbamos a salir (aún), por lo que ella no me debía caras amorosas ni tenía razones para darme la mano frente a los demás.

—Pero igual yo lo disfruté —dije—. A pesar de que se alargó tanto, fue divertido.

Ella asintió.

Ella no me debía nada, pero yo seguía esperando el momento en que pudiéramos encontrarnos solos y volver a robarle un beso.

—¿Quieres que te sostenga eso? —dije, refiriéndome a los paquetes con verduras.

Antes que pudiera negarme en su parada de "soy tan grande, fuerte e independiente que no necesito de tu ayuda", yo le había quitado sus bolsas. Sakura solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Cuando el tren llegó, ella se sentó a mi lado, a pesar de que pudo haberse sentado en cualquier otra parte. Apenas se puso en movimiento el vehículo, se apoyó en mi hombro y su respiración empezó a ser más pausada. En otras palabras, se quedó dormida más rápido que un bebé luego de su leche caliente.

El resto del día pasó con rapidez. Antes de almorzar, fuimos a tirarnos al lago desde el pequeño muelle que tenía Tomoyo para la lancha. Esta condenadamente fría, pero sirvió para despertar la cabeza.

Después de comer el pescado frito que preparó la señora Sinui, Fye y Tomoyo se sentaron en el salón de estar y se encerraron en sus libros. No había lugar entre los ratones de biblioteca para gente como Sakura y yo, por lo que fuimos a la terraza del segundo piso y jugamos a los naipes.

Pero antes que el cielo empezara a tomar los colores del atardecer, sucedió algo extraño. No es en sí extraño como fenómeno, sino extraño en la situación que estábamos. Lo que pasó fue que alguien golpeó la puerta principal, tres veces. Fueron tres golpes secos que resonaron por toda la casa, incluso hasta llegarnos a nosotros que estábamos en el segundo piso.

¿Quién llama a la puerta de una casa en un terreno privado? ¿Quién se atrevería a golpear la puerta de una mansión como la de Tomoyo, sin invitación?

Sakura y yo nos miramos con desconcierto y no pudimos seguir jugando. Escuchamos la voz de Tomoyo llena de duda. En el tiempo desde que llamaron a la puerta y abrieron, yo creo que no respiré. Con Sakura caminamos lentamente a las escaleras para poder ver bien lo que pasaba. Quizás ella no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero yo lo comprendí a la perfección. Especialmente cuando me di cuenta que había sido Tomoyo la que había ido a abrir la puerta, en vez de dejarle el trabajo a la señora Sinui o Rei. Y bueno, después de escuchar el saludo lúgubre de la morena.

—Ah, Eriol —alcanzamos a escuchar.

**Tomoyo**

Ojos azules, más grandes y profundos que el lago Biwa. Quizás más grandes y profundos que dos pares de océanos. Eran azules, muy bonitos, enmarcados en anteojos trasparentes. Era curioso, ya que mis ojos y los de Fye también eran azules, pero los de Eriol Hiiragizawa eran completamente distintos. Los suyos eran grandes, profundos e inexpresivos. Casi como la personalidad de Eriol: golpeaba una y otra vez la misma roca, como una ola del mar. No se rendía, no tenía moral, era un cerdo mujeriego, pero no se rendía con lo que quería.

Eriol era como el océano. Te golpeaba una y otra vez. Bajaba y subía su marea, pero nunca se iba.

No fuimos ni a la primaria ni a la secundaria juntos, pero había sido mi mejor amigo. Habíamos jugado a las escondidas, habíamos salido al centro comercial y al cine. A veces, después de las cenas que hacían nuestros padres dos lunes al mes, veíamos diez capítulos de anime de un tirón en el segundo piso. Habíamos visto series de toda clase, con todos los pretextos. A mí no todas me gustaban, algunas eran muy violentas, pero de todas formas yo lo había acompañado a ver Yu Yu Hakusho.

La familia Hiragizawa había comprado el terreno junto a este, para hacer también una mansión de características similares a la nuestra. Si seguías por la playa del lago hacia el oeste, llegabas a la casona. Los veranos, jugábamos a juntar conchas marinas. Cada una representaba un monto y las intercambiábamos, así como jugando al mercado.

Cuando entré a la secundaria, inevitablemente nos distanciamos un poco, pero seguíamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En esa época de mi vida, empecé a tener más amigas, a las cuales invitaba en vacaciones a la casa del lago, al igual que ahora había hecho con Fye, Shaoran y Sakura.

Hubo un verano, cuando aún estábamos en secundaria, en el que yo invité a Himari. Se había transformado en la amiga más cercana en la secundaria. Tenía el cabello castaño igual de largo que yo y los ojos marrones. Era muy delgada y alta. No era el suspiro de los chicos del salón, pero yo la encontraba bonita. Pasamos una semana en el lago, con la compañía de Eriol. Allí ellos se conocieron, y ella se enamoró de él.

Bueno, quizás "enamorar" es muy fuerte para lo que podía sentir una chica de secundaria por un chico que había conocido hace una semana. Pero ella me pidió que la ayudara. Era un poco obvio, si yo era la mejor amiga de ambos. Era la única que podía acelerar las cosas y hacer que Eriol la correspondiera.

—Le gustas a Himari.

Yo había ido a verlo mientras Himari se daba un baño una noche. Estábamos en la playa del lago. El sol se estaba poniendo, y yo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Todo era muy idílico, ¿cierto? Pero había un problema, y es que Eriol era _mi_ mejor amigo y yo no quería entregárselo a nadie. Himari podía salir con quien quisiera, pero no con Eriol. Entonces, ¿por qué la estaba ayudando?

"Ah, eso es porque eres idiota, Tomoyo".

Después de pasar toda la tarde tragándome las lágrimas mientras intentaba leer una novela acostada en mi cama, decidí que esa era la mejor decisión. Himari me había confesado sus sentimientos por Eriol esa mañana. Yo tenía que ayudarla, era mi mejor amiga.

Eran lágrimas de frustración, rabia y de pendeja. Nada más.

—¿Eh? —había dicho Eriol con una cara de desconcierto enorme.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y se movía con el viento. Siempre me había gustado el color de sus ojos. Sentía que me podía perder en ellos. A veces pasábamos varios minutos mirándonos a los ojos, desde que éramos pequeños. Habíamos descubierto cosas de nosotros mismos en compañía del otro. Era de esperar, si habíamos crecido siempre acompañados. Habíamos pasado por la pubertad incipiente, la edad del pavo, la primera fiesta, todas esas cosas.

—Le gustas a Himari. Sal con ella —le dije yo. Más que una petición, era una orden.

—¿Por qué?

Yo no entendí bien.

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? Sal con ella, porque le gustas. No quiero que le rompas el corazón —dije yo, quitándome mechones de pelo del rostro, que me invadían por culpa del viento—. Ella es bonita, es dulce y simpática. Le gusta salir a fiestas y comer pizza. Yo creo que quedarían bien como pareja.

Su rostro se puso levemente rojo, quizás a causa del atardecer.

—No quiero.

Apreté mis puños.

—Eriol, tienes que salir con ella.

Estábamos terminando la secundaria. No teníamos ni quince años. Él tenía espinillas que tapaba con su flequillo, medía un metro sesenta y cinco, ya que aún no se pegaba su estirón de adolescencia. A pesar de las espinillas, yo creía que era muy bonito.

Quizás me gustaba Eriol y, como con todo, pospuse mis sentimientos para no hacer sufrir a los demás. No quería ver llorar a Himari por alguien más. No quería que Eriol quisiera a alguien como yo, que no tenía el valor de abrazar a la persona más importante para ella.

Eriol se enojó, yo lo pude ver. No me gritó, no me puso mala cara, tampoco fue agresivo conmigo, pero yo vi en sus ojos que me odiaba. Y quizás me lo merecía, pero me rompió de alguna forma el corazón. Él asintió, aún con los puños cerrados y se dio media vuelta hacia su casa.

Yo no lloré hasta que estuve en mi casa de Tomoeda.

Himari y Eriol empezaron a salir. No duraron más de dos meses. Después de esa tarde en la playa, yo no volví a estar a solas con Eriol. No he vuelto a estar a solas con él hasta la actualidad. Lo he evitado lo más posible, a pesar de que por alguna razón terminamos en la misma preparatoria.

Yo entré a la preparatoria Seijou en contra de los deseos de mi madre, quien quería que entrara a una preparatoria de más renombre y con alumnos con mejores calificaciones. Pero eso seguramente es lo que la familia Hiragizawa querría para su hijo, por lo que me decidí por Seijou, que quedaba cerca de casa. Algo salió mal y terminé viéndolo todos los días desde que entramos a clases.

Cuando era pequeña, se me había hecho siempre ilusión estar en clases con Eriol. Yo sabía que él era muy inteligente y que seguramente le iría bien. Estaríamos sentados uno al lado del otro, pasaríamos los recesos juntos y almorzaríamos en el patio. Para mi alivio (o sorpresa), apenas lo veía en el colegio.

Pero imposible sacarlo de mi vida. Los lunes en las cenas de mi madre con sus amigos, cuando chocábamos en los pasillos de la preparatoria, cuando lo veía de la mano con otra chica…

Eriol era como el océano. Te golpeaba una y otra vez. Bajaba y subía su marea, pero nunca se iba. Nunca te dejaba sola. Siempre estaba ahí, completamente listo para seguir golpeándote con sus olas. Seguir insistiendo, seguir luchando, y no dejarte en paz. Golpeaba una y otra vez mi corazón como una ola, incansable e esquivable.

Por eso, cuando escuché los tres golpes llamando a la puerta, supe que era él. Bue, no era como en una película donde la chica podía decir "¡reconocí sus golpes! ¡oh, era obvio que era él, mi príncipe azul!". La verdad, solo eran golpes en la puerta, pero yo supe que era él. ¿Cómo, entonces?

Bueno, es que Eriol siempre está ahí, ¿entiendes? La única persona que podría llegar a interrumpir las vacaciones de verano con mis mejores amigos, era Eriol. Eriol con su chaleco celeste y camisa de lino blanca. Eriol con sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Eriol cuando tomaba mi mano para besar mis dedos. Eriol, siempre Eriol.

—Buenos tardes, Tomoyo —dijo Eriol mientras soltaba mi mano luego de su tan formal e inocua reverencia—. Rei pasó a convidarnos un poco de las deliciosas naranjas que compraste en el mercado, y mi padre insistió en que viniera a saludar.

—Ah, Rei.

Malditas formalidades familiares. Obviamente, por orden de mi madre, si la familia Hiragizawa se encontraba también aquí, ella debía ir a presentar nuestros más cordiales saludos. Y claro, él tenía que volver a dar las gracias.

—Mi padre insiste en que esta noche nos acompañes en la cena, Tomoyo.

Y claro, yo tenía que ir a saludar al señor y señora Hiragizawa, con el vestido más fino que haya traído y el pelo peinado de princesa.

—Bueno…

—¡Eriol!

Sakura había bajado casi corriendo las escaleras para saludar a nuestro visitante. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, Sakura —dijo él, con sincera sorpresa, mientras la saludaba—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—¡Sip! Tomoyo nos invitó a Fye, Sharoan y a mí a pasar una semana aquí. ¿No es genial la casa? —dijo ella con entusiasmo— ¡Oye, qué haces aquí!

—Tengo una casa al lado.

Sakura no pudo creer lo que escuchaba. Y era normal, ya que ella no sabía nada de mi relación con Eriol. No sabía nada de nuestra familia, nuestras obligaciones, ni nuestro pasado.

—En serio, te lo juro —le decía él entre risas, ya que la castaña seguía insistiendo en que era un embaucador.

—No puedo creerlo, en serio. ¡Que coincidencia!

—¡Hooola, Eriol! —saludó Fye, con una sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba tras él y también saludó a la distancia. Más rápido de lo que pude controlar, estábamos los cinco en la entrada de la casa conversando. Yo no dije nada, solo me quedé ahí estática. Media sorprendida, media muerta. Ya estaba harta.

—Perdón, Fye, pero ahora debo volver a casa. Mi padre estará esperando la respuesta de Tomoyo.

—¿Ah?

—Cierto, están todos ustedes invitados también esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Sakura con un gran e imaginario signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

—Bueno, me imagino que ahí los veo. ¡Adiós! —dijo Eriol mientras ignoraba a la castaña y se retiraba por donde había llegado.

—Yo le diré a la señora Sinui que no haga cena —se adelantó Fye.

—¿Eh? —Sakura seguía sin entender nada— ¡Hey, alguien explíqueme!

Entramos todos a la casa y aún nadie le respondía a la castaña. Ella se colgó del brazo de Shaoran y saltó como una niña chiquita hasta que él le explicó la situación. Él sabía que a Eriol y yo nos unían asuntos familiares y de negocios, por lo que explicó todo a la perfección.

Aunque olvidó la parte en donde me hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a Eriol salir de la mano con una chica nueva. La parte donde golpeaba la pared después de encontrarme a Eriol besando a otra chica en alguna fiesta.

—¡Wow, no tenía idea de todo eso! —exclamó Sakura muy entusiasmada.

Yo me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala de estar, muy derrotada y abrumada por todo.

De cierta forma, estaba un poco aliviada. Me aliviaba el pensar que este sería seguramente el último año en que vería a Eriol. Mis planes eran ir a estudiar a alguna prestigiosa universidad de Tokio luego de que terminara este último año escolar. Ya no vería más a Eriol, ya que él estaba prácticamente obligado a estudiar en Inglaterra, para seguir con la tradición de su familia, estudiar negocios en alguna universidad de renombre y gobernar la empresa desde su país sede.

—¡Ay, pero no traje nada elegante! —se quejó Fye como una niña.

La presuntuosa cena sería pronto, por lo que me animé a subir a mi cuarto y me llevé a la castaña conmigo. Revolví mis tres maletas encontrando algo que usar. Le di la libertad a Sakura de elegir lo que quisiera. Yo no había traído nada particularmente elegante, pero me las apañaría.

—¿Estás bien, Tomoyo?

Mi amiga me miraba con una gran cara de preocupación. Ella no sabía nada de lo que podía estar pensando yo. Apenas se había enterado que Eriol y yo nos conocíamos de fuera del colegio.

Un poco conmovida por su preocupación, la abracé con ternura.

—Estoy bien. Solo me ponen un poco nerviosas estas cenas.

Lo cual era verdad, aunque solo la mitad.

No me sentía culpable con ella al no contarle lo que pensaba en realidad. ¿Cómo contarle algo que ni yo misma comprendía? ¿Cómo expresarle mi frustración y rabia cuando veía a Eriol sin parecer una loca? Yo no tenía razones para tener nada contra él, pero de todas formas cada vez que lo veía mi corazón se volvía loco y solo podía atribuírselo a la rabia.

La rabia que sentía cuando escuchaba las conversaciones de otras chicas, contando que se habían acostado con él. La rabia que sentía al saber que no tomaba a ninguna en serio. La rabia que había sentido al ver su mirada fría y su mano apretando la de Himari.

Nos habíamos distanciado con Himari por culpa de Eriol. Desde que empezaron a salir, ella se puso "rara". Ya no me agradaba como antes. No podía estar a solas con ella. Me exasperaba y me daban ganas de golpearla cuando hablaba de Eriol.

Al final de una hora, logramos vernos "elegantes" para la cena. Nos arreglamos y maquillamos una a la otra, reímos y bromeamos. Logró mejorar mi ánimo y que bajara al segundo piso con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos también estaban listos para cuando bajamos.

—Shaoran tuvo que prestarme una de sus camisas —comentó Fye, mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de Eriol por la playa.

—Ah, es verdad, Shaoran siempre usa camisas para salir —dijo Sakura

—Es solo que no me gustan las playeras que venden en los centros comerciales —se excusó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de ambos castaños, aunque seguramente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del sonrojo del otro. Estaban muy ocupados ocultando el propio.

Apenas entraron en el salón ayer en la tarde, supe lo que seguramente había pasado entre ellos. Se les notaba en los ojos y en la extraña distancia, incluso sobreexagerada, que tomaban los dos. Sakura no me contó nada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Ella sabía que yo me había dado cuenta, y eso había bastado. Quizás después me contaría con más detalle en qué habían quedado.

Bueno, Fye y yo quizás teníamos algo de responsabilidad al respecto. Después de terminar de hablar con la señora Sinui ayer, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Fye que decía: "si quieres que esos dos lentitos hagan algo, vas a tener que dejarlos solos, mínimo. ¡VEN PARA ACÁ!".

—Tomoyo, te ves divina —me dijo la señora Hiragizawa cuando entramos a la sala de estar.

La empleada de la casa nos abrió la puerta y nos llevó a donde estaban ellos. Les presenté a mis amigos y todos agradecimos la invitación a cenar. Eriol estaba sentado en un mullido sillón café. Cuando nos fue a invitar antes, ya estaba suficientemente bien vestido con su chaleco sin mangas celeste, camisa y zapatos lustrados. Pero ahora decidió ponerse un traje negro inmaculado, lo que lo hacía ver atractivo. Siempre he pensado que todos los hombres se ven indiscutiblemente más atractivos con un buen traje, no es que él fuera especialmente… nada.

Un poco después, pasamos al comedor y comimos de los deliciosos platos que nos sirvieron. Era obvio que Sakura estaba incómoda, por lo que esta vez Eriol no se esforzó en sentarse a mi lado y le cedió el lugar a la castaña. A susurros le iba indicando a Sakura qué cubierto debería usar en cada momento. Para nosotros, los japoneses, las costumbres que tenían la familia Hiragizawa a la hora de comer eran bastante extravagantes. Podía comprender que Sakura se sorprendiera al ver tenedor y cuchillo a los lados de su plato. Más aún si había tres cuchillos y tenedores diferentes, para cada uno de los diferentes platos. A pesar de que el señor Hiragizawa era japonés, la señora era de Inglaterra, por lo que mantenían por lo general costumbres occidentales.

—¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio? —preguntó la madre de Eriol.

Ella era una muy joven. Quizás tan joven como mi madre. Era muy educada y alta. Llevaba el pelo corto y anteojos como su hijo. Tenía unos ojos filosos, que sentías que te atravesaban el cráneo. A veces pensaba que podía leerme la mente con la mirada.

—No —reí.

—Y, ¿ya decidiste qué vas a hacer luego de la preparatoria?

—Pues, sí —asentí.

El primer día de clases de preparatoria, me morí de rabia cuando vi a Eriol en el salón. No podía ser que estuviera en la misma escuela que yo. Estaba segura que mi madre se lo había comentado, a pesar de que yo me había esforzado en mantenerlo secreto, y que él había entrado conmigo a Seijou solo para atormentarme y perseguirme. Más adelante eliminé esas ideas paranoides.

—Estudiaré negocios en Tokio —dije yo.

Era un reto. Si quería perseguirme, era libre de hacerlo. Eriol me miró a los ojos, pero yo no mantuve su mirada.

—¡Wow, eso es maravilloso! —exclamó el señor Hiragizawa, un señor muy afable y canoso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás con la empresa de tu madre? —preguntó la señora Hiragizawa.

—Sí, ese es mi plan. Mi madre insiste en que no es necesario que estudie nada y entre en seguida a trabajar, pero encuentro que sería muy irresponsable. No sé nada acerca de cómo manejar una empresa.

—¿No estudiarás diseño de vestuario?

Ah…

Un golpe directo en el estómago.

—¿Diseño de vestuario? ¡Oh, sí, deberías estudiar eso! —dijo mi amiga Sakura, muy contenta por la idea.

—Hemos visto alguna de las cosas que has hecho, eres una genio —aclamó también la señora Hiragizawa, lo que me provocó un sonrojo.

—No, diseño de vestuario no puede ser.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura con un puchero.

—Porque tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi madre. Soy todo lo que tiene ella, no puedo fallarle.

—No le debes nada a tu madre —dijo Eriol, con sus ojos azules muy clavados en mí.

—Le debo todo.

—Deberías dejar de posponerte tanto por los demás.

—Eriol.

Su madre lo miró con una cara que no daba lugar a discusiones. No estaba bien que se pusiera a discutir conmigo. Mi madre a veces se enojaba mucho conmigo cuando se daba cuenta que nuestra amistad había terminado. Sentía como que la hubiera traicionado, como si yo tuviera que ser amiga de Eriol por ella… Para mantener la empresa y…

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué harás? —le pregunté con una sonrisa tan radiante que mi madre me habría felicitado con un abrazo.

Cuando estuviera a cargo de la juguetería Daidouji, tendría que tratar con él en mil reuniones. Debíamos llevarnos bien.

"Por favor, que termine rápido este año".

**Shaoran**

Había cosas que no me quedaba claras de mi relación con Sakura. Yo cumplí mi parte al decirle cómo me sentía, pero ella no me había dicho nada. Me rechazó, sí, pero también me dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo (y besarme). Me dijo que ella no quería a nadie, pero no me dijo que me odiaba, ni que le disgustaba. No sabía qué pensaba ella de mí.

Tampoco sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas iba a enamorarla. Después de la cena en casa de Hiragizawa, volvimos a casa de Tomoyo los cuatro. La morena invitó a Eriol a que nos acompañara, pero él se negó con mucha amabilidad, excusándose en un dolor de cabeza. Pero nos dejó con la promesa de que nos visitaría.

Yo no podía evitar ponerme celoso al observar la forma en que Sakura sonreía cuando estaba con Eriol. Él la hacía reír a carcajadas, algo que yo aún no lograba hacer con naturalidad.

_—__No eres mío ni yo soy tuya_— me había dicho mientras le mordía los labios, le acariciaba el rostro y le amaba el alma.

¿Eso significaba que iba a ir a besar a Eriol más tarde? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? ¿Tendría derecho a enojarme con ella y darle un puñetazo al moreno?

Me habría gustado aclarar algunos puntos en nuestra relación, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Ya había logrado que no me rechazara ni me hiciera la ley del hielo, lo cual era un logro. Al fin y al cabo, yo había invadido su privacidad y ella tendría todo el derecho de odiarme y despreciarme.

Estaba un poco asustado, si era sincero.

Luego de volver de casa de Eriol, nos sentamos en una sala del segundo piso donde había varios sillones marrones y una televisión grande. Vimos una película de Hollywood sobre la esclavitud y algo así. Las niñas lloraron y yo y Fye nos miramos con incomodidad cuando prendimos las luces. No era cómodo estar en una habitación con dos chicas llorosas por una historia de amor entre imposibles.

Nos despedimos, cada uno entró a su habitación. Yo me cambié de ropa a algo más cómodo que usaría para dormir. En la tranquilidad de mi hogar, dormía en ropa interior y sin polera. Si hacía frío, quizás me ponía una. Pero de invitado en la casa de una chica (que además es millonaria y muy dulce), no podía siquiera estar en esas pintas en la privacidad de mi habitación. Me sentiría incómodo, un poco abusador.

Fye se quedó leyendo en la cama con la lamparilla de su velador encendida. Yo salí al baño a lavarme los dientes para después dormir. Cuando estuve llegando al baño, salió Sakura de él. Llevaba también su ropa para dormir y el cabello tomado en una pequeña coleta. Me volví a sentir un poco abusador al verla en ropas tan íntimas como esas.

Pero ella pasó del simple sentimiento, me tomó del brazo y me empujó (no tan suavemente) contra la pared. Luego me besó. Fue un beso largo, pero lento. Me mordió, también, un par de veces. Después se detuvo y me sonrió.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella.

Yo no dije nada, y ella entró a su habitación.

No sabía si estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo en particular no hacía nada malo, pero no podía parar de preguntarme si ella estaría jugando conmigo o sería sincera. Quién sabe.

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido. Antes del almuerzo, Tomoyo nos pasó a cada uno un chaleco salva vidas y salimos en la lancha. Eriol también nos acompañó. De hecho, él manejó el vehículo. Alardeó de una supuesta licencia para vehículos acuáticos de ese tipo, pero yo a él no le creía nada. Con su sonrisa burlona y ojos brillantes, nada bueno podía traer.

En la noche tomamos cervezas en la terraza del segundo piso y volvimos a jugar el juego que Fye nos había enseñado. A Sakura le había encantado, a pesar de que aún no lograba ganar.

Había algo en la mirada de Eriol que a mí siempre me había incomodado. Sentía que siempre sabía lo que pensabas. A veces se te adelantaba y otras decía justo lo que menos querías escuchar. Era un poco inmaduro, pero no era nadie para criticarlo, teniendo a Fye como mejor amigo. No es que yo lo odiara particularmente… La verdad es que siempre me había comportado un poco pesado con la gente que no conocía. En este momento, la única razón por la que no me agradaba era porque se acercaba mucho a Sakura. Y, la verdad, eso era un poco nuevo. En el pasado, él no había hecho eso. Seguía siendo un mujeriego igual que ahora, pero no se había acercado a Sakura particularmente. Además, pareciera como si ahora compartiera un secreto con la castaña. Algo que nadie más sabía…

—¿Cómo está Nakuru? —le preguntó Sakura a Eriol, mientras Tomoyo revolvía los naipes para empezar otra partida.

Ella bebía una cerveza. Eso también era nuevo.

—Bien. Ella me está reemplazando con doble turno esta semana que estoy fuera.

Me centré en su conversación. ¿Quién era Nakuru? ¿Turno?

—Cuando volvamos a Tomoeda, iré a la tienda denuevo. Necesito un lienzo graaaande.

—¿Un lienzo? —pregunté yo, sinceramente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba—. ¿Estás pintando, Sakura?

Su cara de desconcierto fue aún más grande que la mía.

—Siempre lo he hecho —rió—. Me gusta pintar con óleos. ¿No sabías?

Ah, no. No sabía. Por dentro, me morí de envidia. Eriol sabía esto de Sakura y yo no. Algo que para ella era importante, yo lo desconocía. Compartían un secreto y, por lo que deduje, él la ayudaba de cierta forma. Si él mencionó turnos y ella una tienda, quiere decir que Eriol trabaja en la tienda que Sakura frecuenta.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Había tantas cosas nuevas en Sakura, que a veces no lo podía creer. En esencia era la misma, se seguía sonrojando en ocasiones y lo disimulaba rascándose la nariz, le gustaba Béyonce y la música estadounidense, le tenía terror a las películas de horror…

Pero en otras me sorprendía.

Cuando recordaba a la bruja de las dimensiones y nuestro trato, a veces me sentía muy triste. Me daba rabia haber sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para haber alargado la vida de Sakura sin pensar en sus sentimientos ni en el maldito karma. Quizás ella no quería seguir viviendo. Al final, solo le traje tristeza. Tiene recuerdos de una familia horrible, donde sus padres no la cuidan y su hermano la abandona.

Cuando me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, a veces me sentía muy, muy triste. Había pasado a llevar los deseos de Sakura, priorizando mi propia felicidad.

Pero cuando recordaba esas cosas, me daban más ganas de luchar por su amor. Si ya le había traído tantas tristezas, iba a aprovechar lo que había ganado. Un año con ella. Un año de sus besos, abrazos, cariños. Si había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para arruinarle la vida, no me iba a detener hasta que fuera completamente mía.

Antes de dormir esa noche, me armé de valor y le pregunté a Fye acerca de la bruja de las dimensiones. Él interrumpió su lectura por mí, lo cual era un gran signo de amor. Me miró desde su cama y no sonrió, lo cual era un signo de que algo iba mal. Fye siempre sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tú me dijiste que también hiciste un trato con ella para salvar a alguien.

Él asintió.

—No quiero inmiscuirme en detalles personales, pero hay algo que no ha dejado de dar vuelta por mi cabeza.

Me observaba detenidamente y con toda seriedad. Tragué pesado. Habría preferido que adoptara su común postura despreocupada y bromeara cada vez que dijera algo. Así al menos no estaría tan nervioso.

—¿Qué diste a cambio?

—Todo.

No sonrió.

—Shaoran, esa persona también me olvidó. Y no tengo permiso para acercarme. Lo que di fue nuestra relación. Él me olvidaría y nunca podría acercarme a él —sonrió, lo cual dada las circunstancias, solo me hizo sentir peor—. Nunca intenté, de todas formas. Me alejé lo más posible, me mudé a Tomoeda, y vivo mi vida aquí. No sé que hubiera pasado si me habría acercado…

Asentí. Ya comprendía, no era necesario que continuara. Comprendía por experiencia propia lo que era observar el vacío en los ojos de la persona que más quieres. Observar cómo ya no significas absolutamente nada.

—Aunque yo creo que mi precio fue bajo en comparación al tuyo —continuó—. Yo no entregué más vida a esa persona, como tú hiciste con Sakura. Solo le sané un par de heridas bien feas que tenía.

—Yo preferiría morir a vivir alejado de Sakura toda mi vida —dije, sabiendo que mis palabras lo dañaban.

Las palabras de uno dañaban al otro, pero estábamos aceptando el dolor. Él también me desgarraba el corazón.

—Bueno, lo hiciste.

Asentí.

—Diste tu vida por un año más con Sakura.

Volví a asentir.

Recordar a la bruja de las dimensiones, con sus fríos ojos carmesí y su cabello negro y largo, me hacía doler el corazón. Podía recordar la sensación que tuve al sentir cómo me quitaba la vida con la mirada.

—Volví el tiempo un año, pero yo moriría el catorce de febrero en vez de ella.

—Shaoran, ¿tú sabías que eso era lo que te iba a quitar cuando aceptaste el trato?

—No, solo acepté todas las condiciones. Le dije que daría lo que fuera.

—Y, ¿qué le pediste exactamente a la bruja?

—Que trajera de vuelta a Sakura.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—La bruja vuelve realidad el puro deseo que se esconde en tu corazón, y exige el pago adecuado.

—Lo sé.

Él tomó de nuevo su libro y abrió en la página que estaba.

—Me da pena que vayas a morir, pero fue tu decisión. Cuando se acerque la fecha, te secuestraré y disfrutaré de tu compañía para mí. Será un bonito recuerdo.

—No te apenes por mí. Estoy bien —respondí.

Apoyé mi cabeza y rápidamente caí dormido. Soñé con una noche fría en Tokio, el sabor salado de mis lágrimas y una esbelta y hermosa mujer de ojos carmesí. Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza hasta que desperté por la mañana.

—_No puedes evitar la muerte._

Me daría cuenta muy tarde de la verdad escondida en sus palabras y del deseo que guardaba mi corazón, que ni yo mismo comprendía a la perfección.

**Sakura**

Lo que más me gustaba de la casa de Tomoyo, era poder sentarme en la orilla del muelle y observar el movimiento del agua. Me sacaba las sandalias y hundía los pies en la frescura del lago. La tranquilidad que encontraba ahí no tenía comparación. Yo creía que Tomoeda era silenciosa, pero era un poco obvio que no podía ponerse a competir con la soledad que encontraba allí junto al agua.

Tomoyo estaba sentada a mi lado, haciéndome compañía. Ella estaba terminando la enorme novela que llevaba leyendo toda la semana. Yo me comía una manzana roja a mordiscos.

—Tomoyo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí.

—¿Sí? —con una sonrisa.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

Ya era el último día que pasaríamos aquí y desde hace un tiempo que la veía un poco distante y seria. Su madurez a veces daba la impresión de que era muy seria y callada, pero le encantaba hablar de tonteras junto a Fye. Le gustaba comer cosas dulces acompañadas de bromas del rubio. Los dos siempre lograban subirme el ánimo. En general, era un encanto de persona.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Es como la tercera vez que me preguntas.

—Me pone triste que me mientas, Tomoyo —le confesé.

No me dijo nada y, como dicen, el silencio otorga.

—Sé que llevamos poco tiempo siendo amigas, pero me preocupas. Te quiero, Tomoyo.

—Yo también.

—Entonces dime qué te pasa. ¿La película del otro día te dejó triste? ¿Shaoran te dijo algo malo? Si es así, ya verá que le rompo la nariz…

—No, tranquila—dijo ella, dejando el libro a un lado—. Nadie me ha hecho nada.

Suspiré.

—De todas formas, debo admitir que estoy muy triste porque no me has dicho nada de lo que ha pasado entre tú y Shaoran.

Ah.

—Nada, no ha pasado mucho.

Levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, nos hemos besado un par de veces y…

Continuó mirándome como si no me creyera nada.

—No estamos saliendo.

—¿Solo se están besando, eh?

—Pues… sí —reí—. Mejor así. No quiero encariñarme con nadie. No quiero salir con Shaoran.

—Entonces deberías rechazarlo y ya. Solo lograrás hacerle daño.

Yo… no quería hacerle daño a Shaoran. No le deseaba nada malo, pero tampoco quería alejarlo de mí. Su presencia me traía tranquilidad.

—Es… complicado.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene así, Tomoyo? ¿Estabas triste porque no te había contado nada? —me sonrojé un poco, lo sentí—. No es que no quisiera, solo me daba un poco de vergüenza. Esperaba contártelo cuando estuviéramos solas en Tomoeda.

—No es eso lo que me tiene "así" —luego se retractó de sus palabras con una rápida negación con la cabeza—. De todas formas, no estoy de ninguna forma en particular.

Observé sus ojos y pensé un poco en _qué_ podía ser…

—¿Es Eriol?

Sus ojos me gritaron "bingo".

—¿Te cae mal? Ni sabía que eran tan cercanos.

—No somos cercanos. Son solo circunstancias familiares que nos mantienen así.

No negó que se trataba de Eriol, pero no quería continuar preguntando. Me sentía un poco ofendida al pensar en que Tomoyo no quisiera contarme acerca de las cosas que la mantenían con la cabeza ocupada. Se supone que éramos mejores amigas…

—Bueno, cuando quieras contarme, estaré dispuesta a escuchar.

Ella suspiró.

—Solo… me hace sentir incómoda. Nada más —los ojos le brillaron un poco en ese tono violeta tan particular—. ¡Ah! ¡Ni yo sé qué pasa!

—¿Te gusta?

Ese pequeño grito de dolor y la enorme negación que hizo con los brazos me volvió a insistir "bingo". Me sentía una ganadora.

No iba a insistir. Se notaba que no era un tema que quisiera discutir. Además, no parecía un buen momento para hablar de ello. Ya la acosaría a preguntas en Tomoeda. También tenía que investigar más. Seguro Fye y Shaoran saben algo que yo no…

—¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo? —dijo una voz muy familiar a nuestras espaldas.

Shaoran estaba de pie atrás nuestro, muerto de risa al ver a Tomoyo tan roja y descompuesta. De seguro no podía ni imaginarse de lo que estábamos hablando. ¿Qué podía transformar a la dulce Tomoyo en una chica tan débil y avergonzada?

El rubor de sus mejillas solo aumentó y se apoderó de toda su cara. Se paró de un golpe y salió caminando a paso apresurado con su libro en mano. Esta vez yo me uní a la carcajada del castaño.

—¿Qué le pasaba?

—Nada, nada. No importa.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a que me levantara. Recién cuando estuve de pie y guardé el resto de mi manzana en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un chaleco salvavidas.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Los dos —me respondió con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome un segundo chaleco.

—¿Sabes conducir la lancha?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni loco asumiría la responsabilidad de tomar algo tan caro como la lancha de Tomoyo prestada. Imagínate la hundo…

—¡Ah, muy bien pensado!

—Yo soy tan malo conduciendo…

—Vamos, deja de lamentarte y dime qué vamos a hacer.

Algo en sus ojos brilló.

—Digamos que esta vez estamos auspiciados por Eriol.

Me guio por la playa hasta el terreno de Eriol. Me daba un poco de vergüenza pasar por allí, frente a la casa de él, pero asumí que Eriol nos había dado permiso.

—¿Eso? —pregunté cuando Shaoran empujó el bote pesquero muy pequeño que estaba sobre la arena de la playa de Eriol.

Él asintió.

Era un bote de madera muy pequeño, donde apenas cabían dos personas. Tenía también un motor miniatura con el que avanzábamos lentamente por el lago.

—El padre de Eriol es aficionado a la pesca —me contó—. Este bote pequeño es ideal para adentrarse y no asustar ninguna criatura marina.

—¿Y desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con él?

—No tanto como tú, imagino, pero le pedí el favor. Él estuvo encantado de aceptar y ayudarme en este plan extravagante de…

—¿Secuestro?

—Conquista.

El sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte, por lo que su sonrisa fue lo suficientemente brillante como para sorprenderme. O quizás incluso le habría ganado al sol en una mañana sin nubes.

Shaoran condujo el bote muy cerca de la orilla. No nos adentramos mucho en el lago.

Pasó una media hora donde estuvimos en silencio. No fue para nada incómodo. Yo me conforté con el paisaje, el sonido de los pájaros que anidaban seguramente entre las flores de loto y la vegetación que creaba un bonito bosque hundido. La oscuridad fue total muy rápidamente, por lo que Shaoran prendió una lámpara que había en el bote. Todo preparado.

No pasó mucho cuando Shaoran detuvo el motor y nos seguimos deslizando por el agua a causa del impulso anterior. Cada vez más cerca de la orilla, pero nunca lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera escapar si él intentaba abalanzarse y violarme.

—¿No pensarás abusar de mí, cierto?

—Ya me dejaste bien claro que puedes defenderte por ti misma. No me sorprendería si me dijeras que aprendiste artes marciales básicas de protección personal en tu tiempo libre.

Eso no era verdad, pero prefería que pensara así, por lo que no lo negué.

—Shaoran, sé que dije que era una mujer valiente y autovalente, pero la verdad es que me pone un poco nerviosa estar aquí en la total oscuridad.

—Las estrellas deberían bastar.

Y la verdad, es que sí nos empezaron a iluminar lo suficiente. Mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad y el chaleco salvavidas empezó a picarme en un costado. Las estrellas iluminaron nuestras cabezas y el agua. Al otro lado del lago, se observaban las luces de ciudades. Quizás era Hikone y a otro lado Maibara. Atrás de la montaña, estaba Kioto.

Estábamos sentados uno en frente del otro y no confiaba lo suficiente en la estabilidad del bote como para moverme de mi lugar. Él me miraba directo a los ojos, muy tranquilo.

—¿Shaoran, qué te gusta de mí?

Él no me respondió y se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, indicándome que me quedara callada.

—Vamos, algo te tuvo que gustar. Quizás fueron mis piernas delgadas o que fuera buena para los deportes.

Shaoran siguió en silencio, lo cual admito me molestó.

—¡Vamos, Shaoran, algo tuvo que haberte…!

Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Silencio. Mira.

Y yo solo podía ver sus ojos brillantes. Sus labios carnosos y la cercanía de su piel suave.

Pero algo llamó mi atención más que el rostro que tenía frente a mí, y me di cuenta que era una pequeña luz en el cielo. No era una estrella, ni tampoco mi imaginación. Era…

Un montón de luciérnagas poblaron nuestros alrededores, y recordé que era verano. Yo nunca había visto luciérnagas, pero sabía que poblaban los ríos en épocas como el verano. Quizás estos eran los últimos días que estaban por aquí.

Eran hermosas. Eran muchísimas, que bailaban a nuestro alrededor. Era como tener un montón de estrellas tan cerca que podías tocarlas. Pero no me atreví a moverme de mi lugar, temerosa de asustarlas.

No podía dejar de sonreír como una boba. Me sentía como una niña a la que la llevan al parque de diversiones por primera vez. Nunca había visto luciérnagas, ni mucho menos nunca nadie me había preparado una sorpresa tan bonita.

Pasamos mucho tiempo observándolas. Shaoran se había tomado la libertad de tomar mi mano y yo acariciaba sus dedos con los míos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shaoran decidió acercarse y volver a maldecirme con su conjuro favorito:

—Me gustas, Sakura.

El corazón me latió con fuerza ante el miedo de que el bote se diera vuelta y mojara mis zapatillas.

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos, el sonido de tu voz, el color que adquiere tu rostro cuando te digo cosas que no te esperas. Me gusta porque eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido. Eres dulce, aunque pretendas ser dura. Te preocupas por los demás, te gustan los dulces y el chocolate con leche.

Yo no recordaba haberle comentado nada de eso, pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Shaoran, me quedé callada y escuché con deleite el sonido de su voz y el dulce contenido de sus palabras.

—Me gusta que te esfuerces por lo que quieres lograr, que disfrutes saltando en una cama saltarina. Me gusta cómo te ves con tu traje de porrista y cómo te rascas la nariz cuando te avergüenzas. Me gusta que seas fuerte, porque yo soy muy débil.

—¿Cuándo me viste con mi uniforme de porrista?

—¿Qué importa?

Cierto, no importaba.

—Te quiero y voy a hacer que seas solo mía.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo logras.

—Lo estoy logrando ahora. Porque te gusta que sea sincero. No hay muchas personas que lo sean contigo.

Golpe bajo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me enamoro de ti? ¿Qué pasa si soy una loca psicópata y te acuchillo hasta matarte?

—Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y me someteré a tu voluntad. ¿Te acuerdas? Yo te dije que moriría por ti.

—Quizás solo cuando mueras me enamore de ti —bromee, aunque sabía que era cruel—. Quizás pase tanto tiempo que te rendirás, quizás ya no sea tan bonita…

—Siempre vas a ser bonita. Ah, y quizás tienes razón y lo que nos una sea la muerte.

—Entonces, hasta que la muerte nos reuna.

Y nos besamos por décima vez en esta semana en el lago. El beso tuvo un sabor amargo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Falté a dos cátedras de universidad para escribir este capítulo. Me puse a escribir y las palabras salieron con tanta rapidez y naturalidad, que no podía interrumpirlo. Quizás esa es la excusa que me meto para faltar a clases, pero bue, disfrútenlo.

En este capítulo salieron muchas cosas a la luz. Más P.o.V. de Tomoyo para que profundicemos en la historia de esos dos chicos. Bueno, además de finalmente conocer el precio que pagó Shaoran para rebobinar el tiempo un año más. Lo cual no le salió barato, eh...

He dado muchas pistas a lo largo de los últimos capítulos, pero quiero volver a reiterar algo: la muerte no se puede evitar. Shaoran pagó el sincero deseo de su corazón, que según él cree es que Sakura siga viviendo, pero ¿cómo esto concuerda con las reglas que impuso la bruja?

Nota aparte: para estos dos capítulos, hice una rigurosa búsqueda por internet para informarme acerca del lugar que describo. Sí, el lago Biwa existe y es el más grande de Japón. El río Amano, donde Shaoran llevó a Sakura, es famoso por llenarse de luciérnagas en verano. Atrás de Kihore y de la correspondiente formación montañosa, está Kioto. Me imagino que todos ustedes han oído hablar de esa tan famosa ciudad japonesa. Maibara también existe. Entré a la opción de "street view" de Google Maps para mirar bien ese pueblo. Es muy rural y precioso, se encuentra en la zona este del lago. No soy nada experta: nunca he viajado a Japón y solo reuní información que pude encontrar en distintas guías turísticas por internet. Wikipedia me dio una idea de la demografía.

Me gustaría a agradecer a quienes siguen leyendo, agregando a listas e incluso a los poquitos que dejan mensajes. Son grosos, +10.

¡Ah! No sé si alguien acá habrá leído **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**, pero la retomé y publiqué un nuevo capítulo. Yo creo que serán unos dos más para terminarla.

Cualquier duda, pueden enviarme un MP que responderé a la brevedad o dejar un review, que también responderé :3

Besos y abrazos,

Lía

¡Espero continuar leyéndolos!

**Respuesta al review de Sai:**

Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras :) Lo único malo de que no inicies sesión, es que tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para que te responda si me haces preguntas o algo así jajaja. Agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo, en serio. Y sí, para mí CCS y TRC también fueron muy importantes y por eso quise fundirlas en una historia de este tipo.

Espero volver a leerte. Un gran abrazo :)


	9. Su príncipe azul

** /**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"****Su príncipe azul"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Era el último día de vacaciones de verano. Al día siguiente, lunes, comenzábamos al segundo trimestre, con todas las cosas aburridas y desagradables que eso implicaba. Para despedir las vacaciones, había invitado a Tomoyo a mi casa para que viéramos una película. No había sido una buena idea, ya que no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

—¡No! Tomoyo, ¡no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vea eso!

Ella rio a carcajadas y yo mantuve mi puchero.

—¿Por qué? No puedo creer que te asuste tanto, si apenas saldrá sangre, creo yo.

—¡No!

—Es un fantasma, nada más. Ni existen.

—¡No! Veamos una romántica.

Pero ella no quería, porque últimamente no podía soportar las historias románticas. Al final, nos terminamos las palomitas de maíz mientras discutíamos. Resoplé y me dejé caer en el sillón.

—No quiero que empiecen las clases —se quejó ella.

—Nadie quiere, Tomoyo. Es parte de la adolescencia odiar la escuela.

—Yo creo que Shaoran quiere. Así te ve todos los días y no tienes razones para no contestarle las llamadas.

Me sonrojé un poco y abracé un cojín verde.

—No ignoro sus llamadas. Solo estoy ocupada cuando me llama.

—¿Para qué le diste tu número de teléfono si no querías hablar con él?

—No es que no quiera… y, de todas formas, no se lo di. Un día me llamó, quizás se lo consiguió con alguien más.

La semana en el lago Biwa había sido muy divertida, pero solo había sido _una_ semana de todas las vacaciones de verano. Yo creí que al volver a Tomoeda, no iba a ver más a Shaoran. Y no es que este pensamiento me volviera feliz ni triste, solo es lo que creía.

Después de la semana que pasé junto a él en la casa de Tomoyo, me había dado cuenta que su compañía no me_ molestaba._ Me gustaba estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que me pusiera nerviosa y se me revolviera el estómago. No era mi compañía favorita, pero si una agradable.

Y no es que yo rechazara sus llamadas, lo que pasa es que cuando veía su nombre en la pantalla no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía saludarlo como si nada? ¿Y si me invitaba a salir? ¿Quería salir con él?

Por supuesto que no pude ignorar a Shaoran Li por un mes completo de vacaciones, por lo que tuvimos un par de "citas". A solas, los dos, en el parque, en el cine, en el centro comercial. Inclusive me acompañó a comprar los óleos que quería comprar en la tienda que trabajaba Eriol.

—Ay, deberías dejar de hacerte la difícil.

—¡No me hago la difícil!

—Si todo lo que me contaste es verdad, Shaoran está muerto de amor por ti.

—Yo no te he mentido con nada —respondí yo, para no tener que darle la razón con lo último que había dicho.

—Igual me parece raro, si soy sincera —dijo Tomoyo—. No es nada contigo, pero me sorprende mucho verlo así de embobado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No creí que Shaoran fuera así. No sé si me explico, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había visto tan decidido por algo. De hecho, no recuerdo que le haya gustado alguna chica antes.

—¿Nunca ha tenido una novia?

—No que yo sepa. Y yo lo sé todo, recuerda. Somos amigos desde que llegó a Japón, desde la secundaria.

Eso me intrigaba. ¿Habría sido su primer beso? ¿Entonces como lo hacía tan bien?

Eso me daba un poco de seguridad, porque yo si había salido con un par de chicos en Tokio.

Tokio…

Todo relacionado a Tokio era tan extraño para mí desde hace un tiempo. Ya no extrañaba la ciudad donde había vivido toda mi vida. Ni la casa, ni los amigos. A Hayase la llamaba a veces, pero casi no hablábamos ya. Chateábamos un poco, a veces. Los recuerdos de Tokio a veces se difuminaban y me costaba recordar cosas cotidianas, como la casa donde vivía allá, el tamaño de mi dormitorio…

A veces los recuerdos de Tomoeda y Tokio se me mezclaban y me daba la sensación que llevaba acá toda mi vida. Que Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y que esta había sido la casa donde había dado mis primeros pasos. Quizás era a causa de que me llevaba tan bien con la morena, que sentía que aquí pertenecía realmente.

Todo era confuso, todo se difuminaba. No podía recurrir a mis recuerdos como antes, pero estaba bien. Tomoeda me gustaba, me hacía feliz. Eso bastaba.

Mi celular, que estaba arriba de la mesita, vibró una vez. Luego una segunda vez.

Tomoyo me miró con los ojos brillantes y yo lo tomé con rapidez.

—¿Es Shaoran?

"¿Al final qué película vieron?"

"Yo solo quiero que se vaya Fye para poder dormirrrrr…."

Yo asentí en silencio, luego de leer los dos mensajes que me había dejado. Dejé el celular donde mismo estaba, intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

—¿No le vas a responder?

—Más tarde.

Todos los días chateábamos. Al principio él comenzaba las conversaciones, pero luego empecé a agarrarle el gusto a contarle las cosas que me pasaban. "Te apuesto que te mueres de envidia" le dije un día, adjuntándole una foto de un trozo de torta de chocolate que mi madre me había traído. La mayoría de las veces eran cosas sin sentido, pero estaba bien. Estaba bien conversar con alguien.

Luego mi celular volvió a vibrar y Tomoyo soltó una risita. Yo rodé los ojos y tomé el celular para leer lo que me había escrito ahora. A Tomoyo quizás le hacía gracia que me conversara con tanta frecuencia, pero a mí no me molestaba.

"¿Qué tal estás? ¿Preparada para mañana?"

Esta vez había sido Eriol. Con él no conversaba mucho. En realidad, nada. Solo lo había visto una vez en el resto de las vacaciones de verano, y había sido cuando fui a comprar óleos a la tienda.

—Le diré que deje de molestarte —dijo ella, tomando el celular de mi mano—, ¡ahora estás conmigo y…!

Y se quedó callada. Su cara no reflejó nada en particular, como si no le importara para nada.

—Oh —fue lo que dijo.

Me devolvió el celular. Por su tiempo de reacción, me imagino que no alcanzó a leer el mensaje. Quizás con el nombre del remitente le bastó.

—Tomoyo, ¿me vas a decir qué pasa con Eriol?

Qué buena sincronización. No había podido sacarle nada a Tomoyo en todo este tiempo. Se negaba a conversar, me cambiaba el tema, se iba a su casa. Pero estaba vez no la iba a dejar. Yo estaba segura que algo le pasaba.

—Nada, Sakura. Te lo he dicho mil veces…

—Querrás decir que me has mentido mil veces.

—No, para. No me hagas quedar como la mala.

—¡Eres la mala! Yo sé que te pasa algo y no me quieres contar. Tú sabes que no es de curiosa. Me importa lo que te pasa.

—Sakura, no es nada. Cuando me pase algo, te voy a contar.

Y me volvió a mentir. Decidí no insistir.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos viendo una comedia norteamericana en el cable. Nadeshiko nos cocinó y, luego de cenar, Tomoyo se fue.

Así pasé el último día de vacaciones. En mi última noche antes de empezar las clases, soñé que tenía los ojos llorosos y alguien me consolaba. Pasaba en otra dimensión, un mundo paralelo y desconocido. Era distinto a mi mundo, pero era familiar. Quizás lo sentía tan familiar porque siempre soñaba con él. Quizás. Al menos se sentía más familiar que Tokio.

**~.~.~**

La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio escolar. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el mesón, observando hacia la ventana. El chico, sentado a su lado, la miraba. Estaba preocupado, porque no sabía qué hacer. Estaban solos en el salón.

—¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada?

—Sí —respondió ella, mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana, todo para no verlo a la cara.

—¿Segura?

La chica se mordió el labio, pero eso el chico no lo pudo ver.

—Es Tomoyo, de nuevo —confesó ella.

El chico le preguntó qué pasaba, qué tenía que ver la morena. ¿Se habían peleado, enojado, gritado?

—¡No! ¡A ella le pasa algo y no me quiere decir!

La chica se reincorporó en su asiento de un salto y miró al chico con los ojos llorosos. A su amiga le pasaba algo, pero la chica no sabía qué. Su amiga no le quería contar, y ella no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Se sentía triste.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

El chico estaba aún más aproblemado que la chica. No sabía qué decir, cómo ayudarla. Era su novia y era su deber consolarla y ayudarla cuando estaba triste, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿cómo?

—No puedo hacer nada si ella no me quiere decir.

—No...

La chica suspiró. Se acercó al chico y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? No hice nada.

—Gracias, Shaoran. Me escuchaste, tomaste mi mano. Eso basta. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —él no entendió, pero sonrió.

**~.~.~**

**Shaoran**

Lo que estaba viendo, me recordó irremediablemente a esa tarde en que intenté consolar a Sakura y fallé miserablemente. Sakura estaba sentada de la misma forma que antes, observando la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio. No había nadie más en el salón. Yo había olvidado mi billetera con el dinero para comprar mi almuerzo, por lo que volví.

Intenté caminar muy despacio hacia ella, asustado de que me escuchara y saliera volando, igual que un pajarito en el jardín.

Su respiración era pausada, pero yo sabía que no estaba durmiendo. ¿Sería igual que la vez anterior? ¿De casualidad sería el mismo día, la misma hora? No lo sabía. No podía recordar qué día había sucedido la última vez. Quizás solo era una coincidencia. Además, ¿qué tan extraño podía ser que intentara descansar en esa posición?

Me senté a su lado.

Ella dio un salto con los ojos bien abiertos. Después de observarme un par de segundos, me golpeó en el brazo, juguetona.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Perdón.

Luego sonrió.

—Qué mal comienzo de clases.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros.

Apoyó un codo en el escritorio y descansó su mejilla sobre su mano.

—Oye.

—¿Mm?

—¿Me das un consejo?

—Claro.

—¿Debería golpear a Eriol o a Tomoyo?

—¿Por qué deberías golpear a alguno de los dos?

—Tomoyo me miente y Eriol parece que le hizo algo. Como Tomoyo no me quiere decir qué, quizás debería golpearla a ella. Aunque me pregunto qué tanto pudo haberle hecho… No son muy cercanos, ¿o sí?

—La verdad, no sé.

—No me mientas, o te juro que no te hablo más —frunció el ceño.

Era la verdad. En el pasado, Sakura también había sospechado algo entre ellos, pero no había tenido el valor para encarar a ninguno. Ya estaba aburrida de preguntarle a Tomoyo y decidió que no se iba a meter en sus asuntos. Quizás si no hubiera muerto, habría hecho algo al respecto.

—No tengo idea. Sé que sus familias son cercanas…

—¡Eriol y Tomoyo tienen una casa de veraneo al lado! —exclamó ella, como si eso no fuera suficiente razón para ser totalmente cercanos.

—Bueno, sí.

—¡Cómo no van a ser unidos!

—Pero nunca los he visto hablando. Tú conversas más ahora con Eriol de lo que ella hizo en los tres años que llevamos de preparatoria.

Ella se rascó la cabeza, un poco dudosa.

—¿Y en la secundaria?

—Ella no me habló mucho de él. Incluso, me dio la impresión que no se llevaban bien.

—Agghh, no entiendo nada —hizo un puchero.

La Sakura de ahora seguía haciendo pucheros y yo seguía sonriendo cuando lo hacía.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a aconsejar?

—¿Sobre a quién deberías golpear? —sonreí, burlón. Me hacía mucha gracia la idea.

Ella asintió y yo tuve que resistir mis deseos de besarla en ese momento.

—Deberías golpearlo a él.

—Lo dices solo porque lo odias —aseguró ella, riendo a carcajadas ante mi respuesta.

—Te equivocas, no lo odio. Creo que deberías golpearlo a él, y luego a ella. Además, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños. No estaría bien que hicieras eso.

—Lo había olvidado. Bueno, le pegaré. Quizás me cuenta algo de Tomoyo si lo golpeo. Gracias, Shaoran.

_—__Gracias, Shaoran. Me escuchaste, tomaste mi mano. Eso basta. Te quiero._

"Yo también te quiero", pensé.

—De nada. Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado esta vez.

—¿Sabes? Sentí un gran _deja vu_ cuando te vi sentado a mi lado. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

**Eriol**

Había muchas razones por las que me había enamorado de Tomoyo.

Como causa preliminar, estaba el hecho de que éramos buenos amigos. En realidad, no sería capaz de afirmar cuándo fue realmente que dejé de verla como una simple amiga, si es que alguna vez la vi solo como eso. Ya estaba el antecesor cariño amistoso que dos chicos que se conocen desde los cinco años pueden tener.

Después, estaba su indudable belleza exterior. Siempre había sido una chica con un bello y tranquilo semblante, ese cabello negro azabache en el que me encantaba enredar mis dedos y aquellos ojos azules con un leve brillo violeta. Cualquier chico habría caído ante la sirena de dulce voz y gran corazón.

Pero esas dos "razones" eran cosas que no tenían que ver con nosotros. Ella era hermosa de nacimiento y nosotros éramos amigos por causas externas a nuestro propio entendimiento. Esas causas quizás habrían enamorado a dos chicos cualesquiera. Lo que realmente me había enamorado de Tomoyo, habían sido otro tipo de cosas.

Estaban las conversaciones que entablábamos sobre cosas que nos gustaban, las rabietas que hacía cuando le bromeaba sobre cosas que no quería escuchar, el sonrojo que empezó a adoptar su rostro con el tiempo, con la pubertad y esas cosas. Porque, claro, hubo un momento en que ella como mujer empezó a experimentar cosas que yo demoré un poco más. Para mí ella seguía siendo una niña y yo no entendía sus nuevos nerviosismos ante mi tacto.

Me di cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de mí casi al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta que yo la amaba a ella. Y, ¿saben lo peor? Que yo estaba seguro que ella sabía de mis sentimientos.

Yo me había enamorado de las lágrimas que tuve que limpiar de su rostro. Cuando pequeña, Tomoyo lloraba con los libros, las series de televisión, cuando su mamá la obligaba a cambiarse el vestido que llevaba usando tres días seguidos porque le encantaba. Me había enamorado de la sonrisa que me dedicaba cuando yo me enojaba por algo idiota. Me tranquilizaba con una sonrisa y yo me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que me comportaba a veces.

Aprendimos a conocernos a nosotros mismos y yo conocí cada rincón de su alma. Todo excepto lo que pasaba por su cabeza, claro.

A veces se ponía a llorar cuando yo creía que estaba siendo muy gracioso con una broma. Otras me regañaba y me hacía sentir culpable. No podía entender bien qué pensaba, como hacía con las otras personas. Quizás no podía porque me ponía muy nervioso a su lado en ocasiones.

No se trataba solo de su piel y cabello suave. No tenía que ver con nuestras familias, con el dinero ni las empresas. Tampoco tenía que ver mucho con los animes que habíamos visto en la infancia. Nos habíamos enamorado como solo un par de adolescentes podía comprender.

Podía observar su cabello brillante bajo la luz del sol. Estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol en el jardín de la escuela, conversando con Sakura. Se había vuelto tan inseparable a esa chica… Pero me hacía feliz verla sonreír. Ahora que no puede ver a las otras chicas tan seguido, necesitaba una amiga del mismo salón. Fye y Shaoran nunca podrían haber reemplazado esa necesidad de amistad femenina.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Tomoyo" pensé.

—Hola, Eriol.

Era Shaoran, que había entrado por la puerta al salón. Yo había estado mirando por la ventana, pero rápidamente me di media vuelta y me alejé, para que el castaño no viera lo que observaba yo hace unos segundos.

—Creí que no vendrías.

Y era verdad. Con Shaoran nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de relación. Él era muy arisco y yo no tenía razones para hablar nunca con él, por lo que apenas nos mirábamos. Y eso que este era nuestro tercer año juntos en la preparatoria.

—Me dio curiosidad lo que me dijiste —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

En la mañana, antes que comenzaran las clases y llegara Sakura, le dije a Shaoran que tenía algo que conversar con él. Que conversaríamos en la hora del almuerzo, en el salón.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Desde que llegó Sakura y yo comencé a hablar con ella, Shaoran no había parado de dedicarme ceños fruncidos y gruñidos, como si fuera un animal. Ahora estaba más tranquilo. Quizás ya no sentía que invadía su territorio.

—Te voy a ayudar.

Él no entendió para nada y yo tuve que aguantarme la risa. Me gustaba jugar con él, porque nunca entendía nada.

—En el lago Biwa, tú me pediste que te prestara el bote.

Se sonrojó, solo un poco, pero yo lo noté.

—Me sorprendió, si quieres que sea sincero. Al cabo que nunca conversamos.

—Sí.

—Pero decidí que voy a ayudarte.

—No entiendo…

Ese es el punto.

—Veo que tienes problemas son Sakura —solté, sin más—. Te voy a ayudar a que se decida.

Su sonrojo aumentó exponencialmente e intentó disimularlo desviando la mirada a otra parte.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Sakura, como para poder ayudarme?

—Sé que es una niña. Que se molesta fácilmente, es enojona, pero a la vez le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos —su siguiente mirada me dijo que no le gustaba para nada que hablara así de ella, como si la conociera—. Sé que es celosa, porque cada vez que una chica te mira, ella se muerde el labio.

Habíamos entrado a clases el lunes y ya era miércoles. Las vacaciones fueron larguísimas. No vi a Tomoyo ninguna vez, a excepción de las cenas los lunes. Ella casi no me miraba a los ojos ya. Había pasado todo un mes desde el lago Biwa. Todo agosto, pero aún ellos se sonrojaban cuando cruzaban miradas a veces. No habían avanzado nada. Y yo no sabía mucho del tipo de relación que tenían por fuentes directas, pero podía inferir mucho al observar su comportamiento.

—Bueno, iré al punto. He incentivado a Misako para que se te declare.

Parecía imposible, pero su desconcierto aumentó aún más.

—_¿Qué?_

—Bueno, esto le quita un poco de romanticismo al asunto, lo sé. Ahora la dulce Misako no podrá ver tu rostro de sorpresa cuando te revele los sentimientos que tiene guardados por ti desde hace un año o así.

—No entiendo… ¿Le gusto a Misako?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Vale, vale. Espera. Te cuento todo mejor en orden —reí un poquito, pero solo un poquito. No quería que me golpeara. No sabía qué tanto le había empezado a agradar luego de prestarle el bote de mi casa en el lago Biwa.

Él suspiró y se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios.

—Tú le gustas a Misako. Y lo sé desde que… bueno, era obvio. Sí, no me mires así, lo que pasa es que eres un despistado —era en parte verdad: él era muy despistado y yo muy intuitivo—. Hace un año que le gustas, creo yo. No sé, en realidad. Nunca me importó mucho, no te ofendas, pero tú no eras parte de mi lista de prioridades. Bueno, este lunes, le dije que se te declarara.

—Y, ¿cómo aceptó?

—Debes saber tratar a las mujeres para que estén dispuestas a hacer algo así. No habría intentado en primer lugar si no creyera que ella se moría de ganas por decírtelo.

—¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayuda con Sakura?

Su sonrojo había desaparecido y en su lugar observé molestia. Quizás me había demorado mucho en llegar al punto. Se estaba exasperando.

—Ya te dije, Sakura es una mujer celosa. Se le nota a kilómetros. Cuando vea que una chica bonita como Misako se te declara, ¿crees que se quedará parada así sin más? Es espontánea, irritable, un poco tímida… Seguramente le arderá la sangre y le pegue patadas a Misako.

Él no parecía estar muy a gusto con el plan, pero yo continué explicándoselo.

—Quizás entonces se dé cuenta que le gustas y acepte ser tu novia.

—No me ha rechazado —respondió él, un poco ofendido, a pesar de que era obvio de que no le había aceptado la propuesta de noviazgo si se había atrevido a verbalizarla. Shaoran parecía ser más lento que una esponja marina.

—Bueno, no importa. Yo solo los veía un poco complicados y quería ayudar.

—¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te…?

—¿Gustar Sakura? No, nunca. No lo tomes a mal, pero no es mi tipo.

—¿Tu tipo?

—Dejémoslo en que no siento ningún interés por… ninguna chica —me encogí de hombros y él pareció comprender. Algo en su postura cambió, lo cual me indicó que ya no me veía como una amenaza.

"Solo tengo ojos para Tomoyo".

—Ah, y para que no lo malentiendas, eso no significa que tenga ojos para chicos… Solo, estoy bien así. Bueno, espero que ahora nos llevemos mejor —sonreí.

—Gracias. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que nada de esto funcione. Solo me harás pasar vergüenza frente a Misako…

—Créeme, funcionará.

—Oh, Shaoran.

Sakura estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Al parecer, solo se sorprendió por la presencia del castaño. ¿Me buscaba? Se le notó en la mirada a Shaoran que le costó dejarme a solas con ella.

—¿Necesitas algo, Sakurita?

—La verdad, sí. Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

No se la veía muy feliz. No estaba seguro si lo que veía en ella era nerviosismo o enojo. Quizás las dos, no lo sé. ¿Había hecho algo para hacerla enojar?

Respiró hondamente.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Tomoyo?

Vale, vale. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Yo alardeaba de conocer a las personas, incluso podía decir para mis adentros sin remordimientos que era capaz de leer a la gente. Pero Sakura era muy interesante. Se la veía determinada, irritable, pero a la vez suave e infantil.

¿Cómo abordar una pregunta _tan_ compleja como esa?

—Nuestros padres hacen negocios juntos.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Eriol.

—Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

—Eso suena más como a una explicación.

—Nada más.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere contar nada? —se preguntó ella.

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué Tomoyo me pidió que saliera con Himari, si ella sabía que solo podía quererla a ella?

—La vida a veces es difícil, Sakurita. Hay preguntas que es mejor no formularlas en voz alta.

—Bueno, no quiero que te acerques más a ella.

—¿Ah?

—Eso. Cuando está cerca de ti, Tomoyo se pone triste. Se le nota, incluso cuando sonríe. Como nadie quiere contarme qué pasa, quiero que te alejes de ella.

—No entiendo.

—Tú me caes bien, eres simpático y amable, pero a Tomoyo le haces mal.

¿Le hago _mal_?

¿Yo le hago _mal_ a Tomoyo?

No…

—Yo no le he hecho mal a Tomoyo, Sakura.

—Mira, como a mí nadie me quiere contar nada, solo voy a actuar por mí misma. Yo creo que le gustas a Tomoyo. Y no, no pongas esa cara, porque se nota lo perspicaz que eres. Seguro lo notaste.

Por supuesto que lo noté. Sus miradas cargadas de amor, sus caricias prematuras, las veces que exploramos nuestros cuerpos, cuando aún éramos muy pequeños para comprender. Todo en ella gritaba que me quería. Y, oh, cómo grité yo cuanto la quería.

—Yo creo que le gustas, y es solo una suposición, pero de ser verdad, dudo que a ninguna chica le guste ver a quien le gusta salir con tantas mujeres como lo haces tú —dudó un poco, se ablandó—. Por favor, no me malentiendas. Yo te quiero a ti, como amigo. No tengo ningún problema con las decisiones amorosas que tomas, pero si hacen llorar a Tomoyo, no quiero que te acerques a ella. Si te gustara de vuelta, ya habrías hecho algo, ¿no?

—_Le gustas a Himari. _

Fue algo inmaduro, digno de un niño que no podía pensar bien, cegado por el dolor. Empecé a salir con la amiga de Tomoyo, pero duró muy poco. Duró muy poco porque en el fondo, yo la odiaba. Himari era bonita, pero no era Tomoyo. Y yo la odiaba, porque Tomoyo la había elegido a ella por sobre _nosotros._

Y salí con muchas chicas en la secundaria. Aún más en la preparatoria. No recuerdo con cuál fue la primera que me acosté, porque mientras lo hacíamos, yo solo podía sentir el deseo de la piel de Tomoyo y la rabia que sentía. No la verdadera Tomoyo, no. Una de las miles de Tomoyos que yo vi en las chicas con las que salí. Algunas tenían su sonrisa, algunas solo eran bonitas. Muchas con el pelo oscuro, también. No recuerdo con quién me acosté esa noche, porque yo solo podía ver a Tomoyo. Y me enojé, la desee, y en mi casa por la noche lloré.

Porque no había vuelta atrás. Nunca sería el príncipe azul que ella deseaba.

En un comienzo, cuando salí con Himari, lo hice por despecho. Quería que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de su error, que me pidiera perdón. Pero no lo hizo. Solo duramos un par de meses con Himari, pero cuando terminamos, Tomoyo no se acercó a mí. No se disculpó, no me abrazó, no me amó.

¿Debería yo haberle pedido perdón a ella? Quizás. Pero ya era muy tarde. Después de Himari, estuvo Asuka. Tomoyo ni se inmutó al enterarse de mi nuevo noviazgo. Después de Asuka, creo que ya no volví a salir con nadie como novios. Solo chicas por un rato. Todas como Tomoyo, pero todas diferentes a ella.

—Bueno, perdón Eriol, pero no quiero que te acerques más a ella, ¿ok?

"Sakura, tú no entiendes".

Yo quería que Tomoyo se eligiera a sí misma por sobre a su amiga. Que se diera cuenta que no podía postergar sus sentimientos por alguien como Himari. Más aún, que no podía dañarme a mí en el proceso solo por su amiga. ¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Me equivoqué, Sakura? ¿Actué mal? ¿Debí haber rechazado a Himari?

Pero, ¿se supone que yo debía suplicarle a Tomoyo que se quedara conmigo? No era tan maduro y estaba tan lleno de orgullo, que no estaba en mis posibilidades llorarle a Tomoyo mientras ella me suplicaba que yo saliera con otra chica ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

—Yo no le he hecho mal a Tomoyo. Ella me hizo mal a mí —le dije a Sakura.

Me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, sin quererlo. Y no es totalmente su culpa, claramente. Dejémoslo en que el amor que sentía por ella me convirtió en la persona que soy ahora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque yo perdí mi virginidad con otra mujer diferente a Tomoyo, me acosté con muchas otras, y no podría hacerle eso a Tomoyo, sin importar cuanto odio sintiera ahora.

"Sí, Sakura tiene razón" pensé, mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia el pasillo, hacia el baño, hacia mi casa. "Debo dejarla sola, ya no hay vuelta atrás".

Feliz cumpleaños, Tomoyo. Este tres de septiembre, como regalo de cumpleaños, decidí que ya no te molestaría más. Te dejaría ir, porque un mujeriego como yo no era digno de una persona tan condescendiente y poco auto-indulgente como tú.

Y viceversa.

**Sakura**

Ese mismo miércoles en que encaré a Eriol, fuimos a casa de Tomoyo luego de la preparatoria. Su madre estuvo presente, quien estuvo fascinada con mi cabello y mis ojos brillantes. Era una mujer amable y divertida. De regalo de cumpleaños, le llevé un cuadro pintado por mí.

—¡Sakura, es precioso! —dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa, dándome un abrazo— Muchas gracias.

Fye y Shaoran también me halagaron. Estaban todos igual de sorprendidos con mi arte. Me hicieron sonrojar, pero estaba feliz de que reconocieran mi esfuerzo.

Luego de comer muchos postres y dulces, acompañados de un suave té inglés, Shaoran me acompañó hasta mi casa. En el camino, le conté lo que había conversado con Eriol.

—Fue extraño. Se le veía… distinto.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decía. Agradecí su comprensión e hizo que me dieran ganas de tomar su mano, por lo que eso hice y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Shaoran me sonrió.

—¿Todavía no quieres ser mi novia?

Me sonrojé. Casi rompí la unión de nuestras manos, pero no quería que se sintiera triste.

—No, Shaoran. Ya te dije que no quiero ser novia de nadie.

Él suspiró.

—Cuando seamos novios, te voy a recordar todos los días las mil veces que me rechazaste. Eres tan testaruda.

—¿Cuándo nos casemos, seamos ancianitos y este en mi lecho de muerte, también me lo recordarás? —bromee yo.

Él no pareció entender bien la broma o al menos no hizo señas de haberlo hecho. Seguimos caminando.

—Y, ¿qué hablabas con Eriol antes que llegara? No te esperaba allí.

—Nada especial, solo le di las gracias otra vez por lo del bote —respondió él.

—Ah.

Lo del bote. A veces, antes de dormir, abrazaba mi almohada y escondía mi sonrisa bajo las sábanas. No la escondía de nadie más que mí misma. Recordar toda la situación me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. O luciérnagas, no sé.

El día siguiente, en la preparatoria, pasó sin mal ni pena. Hasta el último módulo, claro. Estábamos en los cambiadores, después de la clase de educación física. Después de una rápida ducha, estábamos todas las chicas cambiándonos a nuestros uniformes habituales. Yo estaba poniéndome los calcetines, cuando escuché algo que llamó mi atención.

—Sí —decía una chica a mis espaldas, muy bajito—, a Shaoran.

Quizás si no hubiera dicho el nombre, no habría presado tanta atención, a pesar del volumen en el que hablaban.

—¿Le va a decir ahora? —preguntaba otra.

—¡Sí! —susurró de nuevo la voz anterior. Parecía feliz.

—No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer, por fin.

—¡Yo tampoco! —susurraban.

—Ya era hora, de todas formas. Es ahora o nunca.

—Sí, si no fuera por lo que le dijo Eriol, quizás nunca se habría armado de valor. Se habría muerto sin confesarse.

¿Huh?

—¡Me moría de ganas por verlo, pero Misako me hizo prometer que no espiaría!

—Deberíamos ir igual, ¿no? Yo también quiero ver cómo se declara. ¿Misako dijo que estaría bajo el gran árbol del jardín, cierto?

¿Qué?

—Seguramente Shaoran la rechaza… ¿No recuerdan la obra, en el festival escolar?

—Pudo haber sido por el libreto, nada más —otra voz nueva, chillona—. No se les ha visto muy cariñosos desde el inicio de clases con Sa…

—¡Sakurita! Estoy lista, ¿vámonos?

Tomoyo llevaba el bolso con la ropa de deporte colgado de un hombro y en el otro la mochila con los cuadernos. Me dedicaba una gran sonrisa y no parecía entender que acababa de delatarme.

Aunque bueno, no es como que yo hubiera estado escondida. Había estado ahí mismo, poniéndome los zapatos. Solo no me reconocieron.

Si no las espiaba, ¿por qué sentía una sensación tan fuerte en el pecho? ¿Culpa, vergüenza?

Me paré y sonreí a mi amiga.

—Claro, vamos.

A juzgar de su mirada, inferí que no fui para nada convincente. Algo me apretaba la garganta, pero no sabía qué.

Salimos por la puerta de los camarines y observé por el rabillo del ojo a las tres chicas que hablaban a mis espaladas anteriormente. Eran del salón, pero no conocía sus nombres. ¿Misako? ¿Quién es esa?

—¿Pasó algo, Sakura?

—¿Quién es Misako?

—Una chica del salón. Tiene el cabello corto y muy oscuro. Es alta.

Mm…

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Escuché a sus amigas hablar que se le iba a…

—¿Qué?

—Se le va a...

¿Qué me importaba a mí? No podía olvidar lo que le había repetido hasta el cansancio al castaño: él no es mío y yo no soy suyo. No éramos novios, solo salíamos a tomar helado a veces. Otras nos besábamos, nada más.

Entonces, ¿qué me oprimía el pecho con tanta fuerza?

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¡¿Estás llorando?!

Y empecé a correr. Con la mochila y el bolso en mi espalda, que saltaban con cada gran paso que daba. Me golpeaban la espalda al correr, pero yo seguí corriendo. Tomoyo me gritó que esperara, pero no me siguió. Yo corrí, sin saber a dónde.

¡Qué mentira! Corría al árbol que nombraron las chicas en el camarín. Donde estaría una chica de cabello corto declarán…

¡Agh!

Corrí y me empezó a faltar el aliento, pero seguí corriendo. Los cambiadores estaban al otro lado del colegio, por lo que tuve que pasar por muchos pasillos y al lado de muchas personas desconocidas, pero yo seguí.

Bajé las escaleras a saltos, hasta que llegué al jardín. Me detuve en la esquina. Me apoyé contra la muralla, con la respiración agitada. Esperé un par de segundos y me acerqué más al borde de la esquina para observar el gran árbol que debía estar más allá. No me verían si me mantenía escondida allí, ¿cierto?

Pero apenas asomé la cabeza, solo un poquito, hacia la dirección del árbol, algo chocó con mi rostro. Alguien.

Era Shaoran.

Justo había aparecido por la esquina cuando me asomé a mirar, por lo que había detenido su trayectoria y había chocado conmigo. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Sakura?

—Hola —respondí, intentando sonar casual.

Como si encontrarse de esa forma pudiese ser considerado "casual" en algún mundo. Además, tenía la respiración agitada, quizás un poco sudada bajo el flequillo y…

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

No eran muchas, pero lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

Luego me percaté de la presencia a su lado. Era Misako. Era más alta que yo, quizás del tamaño de Tomoyo. Llevaba el cabello por sobre los hombros y rizado. Era bonita, aunque no tanto.

—Shaoran, ándate.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ándate! —casi grité.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿Se estaban yendo juntos? ¿No la había rechazado? ¿No debería estar llorando ella, y no yo, luego de ser rechazada? Apreté los puños con fuerza y afirmé las mochilas a mi espalda, temerosa de que se me cayeran.

(por qué te preocupas por las mochilas, dios santo)

Shaoran dio un par de pasos atrás, quizás por pura sorpresa, pero fue suficiente como para dejarme actuar.

—¡No te acerques a él! —aún no gritaba, aún no pasaba la barrera.

Le hablaba a Misako, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—¡Shaoran es mío!

Ella me miraba con sincera sorpresa. Tan sincera, que por un momento pensé que había malinterpretado lo que había escuchado en los cambiadores. Pero su sonrisa borró todo rastro de duda.

—Tranquila, no me lo voy a quedar.

¿No? ¿En serio?

—Adiós.

Y se fue, caminando con tranquilidad. La observé, muda, mientras se alejaba. Por un momento, me sentí a salvo, pero luego sentí una mano en mi hombro y recordé que Shaoran no me dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Pero yo seguía enojada, aunque aun desconociendo el motivo de mi rabia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo.

Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, sin saber la razón.

¿Estaba enojada, triste, dolida? ¿Por qué me tiritaba la voz, se me apretaba el corazón y me lloraban los ojos? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en la garganta, que no me dejaba en paz?

¿Era la traición?

—Sakura, no entiendo…

—¡¿Por qué?! —esta vez, parece que grité, pero no alcancé a ver la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran, porque de inmediato bajé la mirada y lo golpee sin cesar en el pecho.

No usaba toda mi fuerza, ni cerca. Me había agotado correr de esa manera. Apenas eran como arañazos de un gatito indefenso, pero no podía dejar de golpearle el pecho.

—¿Por qué no la rechazaste? ¿Por qué caminaban juntos? ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a este árbol con ella, si era obvio que se iba a declarar? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

—No entiendo…

—¡Cállate! No puedes ir aceptando las proposiciones de otras mujeres. ¡Eres mío, Shaoran! Quizás te dije que no lo eras, pero lo eres. ¿Entiendes? No puedes salir con otras chicas. Eres mío, mío, mío, mío…

Mío, mío, mío. Shaoran Li era mío. Lo sabía en el corazón. Mi cuerpo lo sabía, lo reconocía. Mi cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de una traición aterradora, a pesar de que mi mente no razonaba adecuadamente.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío…

Shaoran me tomó las manos y me detuvo. Luego me abrazó, con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo al lado del suyo se sentía en casa. Pertenecía junto a él. Yo no entendía cómo funcionaba, ni cómo podía sentir esta atracción si apenas nos conocíamos. Habíamos salido a varias citas en el verano, nos habíamos besado en múltiples ocasiones y él continuaba martillándome con su conjuro mágico de "me gustas". Yo continuaba esquivando su cariño, pero mi cuerpo deseaba a Shaoran.

Una voz desconocida para mí resonó en mi cabeza: "el cuerpo recuerda. Las memorias del cuerpo se mantienen, porque son imposibles de eliminar". Yo solo asentía, mientras sollozaba y lloraba, lloraba, lloraba.

—Eres mío, Shaoran.

Él me besó en el cabello, la frente, la nariz mocosa, los labios húmedos.

Después de varios minutos de esa forma, dejé de llorar. Mi respiración se controló más y dejé de sollozar como un bebé. Me acarició la cabeza como si fuera un gatito y yo lo abracé con más fuerza.

—Yo la rechacé, Sakura.

—¿En serio?

¿De verdad? ¿No me mentía? ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella era bonita, tenía el cabello rizado como una princesa. Quizás ella no te rechazaría las millones de propuestas de noviazgo, ella te besaría con más cariño, ella…

¡No, nadie lo besaría con más amor que yo, nunca!

"No importa cuántas veces…"

—Sí, Sakura. Ya te lo dije mil veces, pero parece que se te olvida. Me gustas tú, te quiero a ti. Quiero estar contigo, con nadie más.

"Cuántas veces…"

—¿Me quieres a mí?

—Sí. Perdón, perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar el plan de ese idiota de Eriol. Él no te conocía como yo, debí confiar en mí. No pensé que te pondrías así… Que te haría daño… Yo no quería que lloraras por mí nunca más.

—¿Nunca más?

¿Ya había llorado por él antes? No lo recordaba, no podía recordar. Podía recurrir a los recuerdos de Tokio solo a través de un vidrio muy sucio, difícil de observar. Todo era borroso, pero…

No entendía las palabras de Shaoran, me pidió perdón un millón de veces y yo solo le respondí con besos en los labios y en el rostro. Quizás fuera una melodramática, haciendo un escándalo así por una declaración, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo corrió por Shaoran. Todo en mí lo buscó.

—Te quiero, Shaoran. Quiero que seas para mí.

—¿Eso significa que quieres ser mi novia?

Sí, sí, un millón de veces. Todas las veces que sea necesario.

—Eriol no se equivocó tanto.

"No importa cuántas veces olvide, nadie te va a amar como yo".

**Tomoyo**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al ver los vestidos que había elegido para ella. Pero no se negó, como habría hecho una chica tímida, sino que los tomó y entró al probador.

Era sábado por la mañana y estábamos en el centro comercial. Nos habíamos comprado un helado y habíamos pasado a la librería, pero nuestro objetivo era que yo encontrara el vestido perfecto para la noche.

—¿Cuántas personas invitaste?

—Muchas, Sakura. No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años.

Mi madre había incluido un puñado de personas que yo no conocía a la lista de invitados, pero a mí me daba igual. Mi cumpleaños había sido el miércoles, pero ese no era un buen día para hace una fiesta.

Sakura salió del probador con un vestido negro, apretado.

—No entiendo por qué estoy probándome yo vestidos, si la fiesta es tuya.

—Porque no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga se vea mal en mi cumpleaños —respondí yo—. Además, siempre te ves preciosa con los vestidos que elijo para ti.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? —preguntó ella, dándose media vuelta para que viera su espalda descubierta.

—Está bien. Llévalo, me gusta.

—No puedo pagarlo, Tomoyo.

—Te invito.

Ella se negó un millón de veces, pero yo lo compré de todas formas. Al final del paseo por el centro comercial, nos sentamos en un café. Yo terminé por comprarme un vestido rojo. El color ya era lo suficientemente llamativo para mí, por lo que estaba feliz que no tuviera ningún escote pronunciado ni fuera extrañamente corto.

—¿Invitaste a Misako, como te pedí? —preguntó mi amiga, mientras comía su helado de chocolate.

Después de haberme dejado botada de esa forma, llamé a Sakura a su celular por la tarde para que me contara qué diablos le había pasado. En ese momento, me contó todo lo sucedido y que, por fin, había aceptado ser la novia de Shaoran. A mí todavía me sorprendía la parejita que se había formado, pero me gustaba. Shaoran era un buen chico, no la haría sufrir. Solo me sorprendía la rapidez con la que él se había encariñado con ella. Siempre creí que tardaría siglos en enamorarse de una mujer. Pensaba que, incluso después de saber que le gustaba alguien, tardaría otro millón de siglos en declararse y que algo sucediera. Pero me sorprendió.

—Sí, pero aún no me has dicho por qué quieres que vaya. Igual iba a invitarla. Pensaba invitar a todo el salón, y las otras personas de otros salones que me agradan, como Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

—Quiero pedirle perdón —Sakura bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada seguramente ante el recuerdo.

—Bueno, por lo que me contaste, seguramente la chica pensó que la ibas a golpear.

—¡No! —casi gritó ella—. No le dije nada feo, pero ahora que pienso en ello, me siento mal. Shaoran la rechazó, seguramente estaba triste. Y ahí llegué yo, toda pesada, a gritarle que se fuera…

—Una heroína romántica, ¿eh?

—Solo quiero disculparme.

Suspiré, pero me alegré por Sakura. Que fuera lo suficientemente madura como para disculparse con otra la chica, dejando los celos de lado.

—Me asusté cuando saliste corriendo en el colegio. De verdad, pensé que te había pasado algo…

—Fue un poco exagerado, quizás —se rio nerviosamente, seguramente avergonzada de recodar la situación—. Pero te juro que no me pude controlar… Fue extraño.

Yo sonreí y me terminé mi café.

—Ah, se me había olvidado comentarte —añadió ella—, pero hablé con Eriol.

—¿Eh?

—Como tú no me querías decir nada, le fui a preguntar a él qué pasaba entre ustedes.

—¿Qué te dijo? —estaba realmente sorprendida.

—Él tampoco me quiso contar nada —suspiró.

Oh…

Aunque era un poco obvio. ¿Qué le podía contar? Acerca de Himari, de nuestra amistad de infancia, de…

—No creo que te moleste más.

De que yo me había estado enamorada de él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Estaba tensa. Tenía los dedos entrelazados, bajo la mesa, y apretaba con fuerza.

—Le dije que no te molestara más. ¿Así está bien, cierto? Cuando te pregunté si te gustaba, no lo negaste, por lo que lo asumiré como cierto. Ya que no quieres contarme, no voy a insistir, pero creo que su presencia no te hace bien, si vas a ponerte así de seria y con un semblante tan entristecido.

—Yo no me pongo de ninguna forma…

—Desde la semana en el lago que te noto así. Antes no me había dado cuenta de cómo reaccionabas a su compañía. Quizás algo pasó recientemente que cambiaste, o solo no me había dado cuenta.

Pero era imposible. Eriol no se iba a ir de mi vida. Él nunca haría eso.

—Bueno, no importa. Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos. Tenemos que pasar a tu casa a buscar tus zapatos, peinarnos, maquillarnos… ¡Ah, mi madre quería hablar contigo…!

Y seguí hablando, con una sonrisa, llevando las bolsas de compras. Sakura me siguió, pero la noté molesta. ¿De verdad tenía tanto interés en saber de mí?

Para mí era un poco extraño pensar en mí. Y es un poco raro, pero mi madre me educó para ser amable, simpática, sonriente… Ver a los demás sufrir es una pena demasiado grande. El tan solo imaginar a Sakura llorando, hacía que se me apretara el corazón.

Eriol tenía razón en lo que dijo esa noche en su casa del lago Biwa, cuando cenamos con sus padres. Yo iba a encargarme de las empresas de mi madre, porque eso era lo que ella deseaba. Yo sentía interés por el diseño de vestuario, sí, pero siempre podía diseñar cosas en mi tiempo libre, ¿cierto? En cambio, el bienestar que me produciría observar a mi madre sonreír, llena de orgullo al verme gobernar el reinado que ella había forjado para mí, era mucho mayor que cualquier vestido que pudiera confeccionar.

Había elegido a Himari por sobre mí, también. Ella se veía tan débil, amable, que no habría podido soportar salir con el chico que a ella le gustaba, ¿cierto? Ni aunque se tratara de Eriol.

Posponer mis deseos por los de los demás me parecía lo adecuado. Yo vivía feliz así. No necesitaba más.

Además, Sakura se equivocaba. Eriol no me dejaría. Me había acompañado desde que éramos unos bebés, prácticamente. Fue la persona con la que crecí, a quien esperé cada tarde para jugar. Me siguió hasta la preparatoria Seiju, ¿verdad? Él no me dejaría ir.

Como estábamos en el segundo trimestre de la escuela, mi madre ya había empezado a afinar los detalles para mi traslado a Tokio. Estudiar allá y poder iniciarme tempranamente en las empresas Daidouji. A veces, cuando rellenaba papeles, me preguntaba si Eriol me seguiría hasta allá, en vez de irse a Inglaterra como siempre había sido su plan. A veces, soñaba con eso. Sonreía, bajo las mantas de mi cama, pero luego lloraba porque recordaba que él ya no me quería y nunca lo haría. Que salía con tantas chicas como podía, que seguramente se acostaba con todas…

Eriol no era lo que se solía conocer en los cuentos como "príncipe azul", pero en un momento me enamoré de él. Ahora ya no, ahora ya era grande y podía ver que no era una buena persona.

Pero yo lo añoraba aún.

Eriol no me abandonaría. Sakura no entiende nada.

¿O sí…?

La aterradora idea consumió mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a mi casa. En la noche se disiparía, ya que Eriol iría a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, por orden de sus padres, coquetearía con alguna chica frente a mí y luego me sonreiría. Al menos estaría ahí.

**Shaoran**

Llegué a la fiesta de Tomoyo cuando ya había mucha gente, más de la que yo querría ver en mi vida. Sí, era su fiesta de dieciocho años. Su madre seguramente había arreglado todos los detalles para hacer de su cumpleaños un evento enorme y lleno de figuras jóvenes de influencia en su futura vida laboral. La vida de Tomoyo era muy agotadora, si me preguntaba a mí mi opinión.

Al mismo tiempo, era el último cumpleaños que ella pasaría con sus mejores amigos. Partiendo por el hecho de que se mudaría a Tokio y que… bueno, yo moriría en el siguiente febrero. El siguiente San Valentín.

Entré a la mansión Daidouji y me demoré mucho tiempo en encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera conversar. Bueno, además de que ese criterio restringía mucho las posibilidades, porque con las únicas personas que yo quería conversar en el mundo eran Tomoyo, Sakura y Fye.

A la primera que encontré fue a Tomoyo. Estaba conversando con tres chicas que antiguamente estaban en nuestro salón y fueron cercanas a la morena, antes que las cambiaran por salón al cambiar el año.

—¡Hola, Shaora! —gritó ella, para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música—. Gracias por venir.

Yo sonreí, o al menos lo intenté. Saludé a las demás chicas con un movimiento de cabeza y ellas sonrieron de vuelta.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Poco —respondí yo—. Acabo de llegar, en realidad. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La castaña me había contado que pasaría todo el día con su amiga. Irían de compras, almorzarían algo, se arreglarían para la fiesta, ayudaría a su amiga a afinar los últimos detalles…

—No sé, se fue hace un momento.

—¿Dónde?

—Está ocupada ahora. Después habla con ella.

Tomoyo me guiñó un ojo y yo me pregunté si se supone que debería saber a qué se refería.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? Te acompaño.

Dejamos a las tres castañas amigas de Tomoyo. Le pedí una cerveza a la cumpleañera.

—Te ves bien con ese vestido.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió, ampliamente.

—Es lindo el color.

¿Lo habrían comprado hoy? ¿Qué estaría usando Sakura? La última vez que la vi en una fiesta, llevaba un vestido negro, apretado y corto. Muchas cosas que la antigua Sakura no habría usado nunca sin antes patalear como una bebé y sonrojarse toda la noche. La nueva Sakura pareció disfrutar ese vestido y las miradas que provocaba.

Yo solo les supliqué a los dioses que no estuviera en ropa interior o en algo transparente.

—¿Te encontraste con alguien más del salón antes de verme? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido de su vaso, lo cual seguramente era algún cóctel de fruta con poco alcohol.

—Bueno, un par de personas. La verdad, solo estaba fijo en encontrarlos a ustedes, por lo que no me fijé quiénes.

Ella se movía un poco al ritmo de la música, observando a las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor y sonriendo con quienes cruzaba miradas. Era la anfitriona, después de todo. Su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Mi mamá invitó a tantas personas que no conozco —se quejó ella, aunque no se le veía molesta—. Muchas personas de empresas y cosas así. Quiere que empiece a hacer contactos en seguida.

—El siguiente año ya empezarás a trabajar en la empresa, ¿cierto?

—Un trabajo pequeño. Peor que secretaria, quizás. Pero sí. Oye, ¿y te he presentado a alguno de los hijos de los amigos de mi madre?

—Bueno, si Eriol cuenta…

—¿Lo has visto? —me interrumpió.

—¿Eh? No, la verdad no.

Ella continuó mirando a la gente que bailaba, los que bebían. Sonreía.

—Bueno, creo que vi a Fye en el jardín. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Debo ir a saludar a mis nuevos colegas empresariales.

Antes que pudiera responder, se perdió entre la gente. Yo fui al jardín con mi cerveza, dando sorbos pequeños. Al cabo que no me agradaba mucho el gusto de la bebida. No había adquirido el gusto aún. Ya no lo adquirí, diría yo. Es muy tarde para ponerme a beber.

La música sonaba fuerte, pero mis pensamientos aún más.

El miércoles había sido un día… agitado. El plan de Eriol fue un desastre o, al menos, en parte. Sí, Sakura accedió a ser mi novia y ahora estaba aún más unido a ella, lo cual me hacía muy feliz, pero el corazón se me había roto en millones de pedazos al verla llorar de esa manera.

Primero que todo: Misako.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Yo le gustaba? No había visto ningún indicio de aquello, por lo que sinceramente no tenía idea de nada. Misako había sido la chica que en el pasado interpretó a Aurora, la princesa, en la obra. En el presente, Sakura le quitó el papel y ella fue Aurora. Me parecía un cruel juego del destino que además ella estuviera "enamorada" de mí.

Y Sakura… Ha cambiado tanto que sigue sorprendiéndome. Le dijo a Misako que yo _era de ella_. Eso obviamente requirió mucha valentía. También había sido un poco inmaduro, pero después de abrazarla mientras sollozaba con tanta fuerza, solo podía pensar en que fue valiente. Fue capaz de decir aquello que escondía en su corazón… O al menos eso quería pensar yo. Era difícil no comportarse de forma "inmadura" en un estado así.

Además, se había armado de valor para enfrentar a Eriol para ayudar a su querida amiga. En el pasado, no había podido hacerlo, pero ahora sí. De cierta forma, con mi deseo había cambiado a Sakura. Y la nueva Sakura había cambiado el destino entre Eriol y Tomoyo, ya sea para bien o para mal. En un principio, cuando me di cuenta que mi deseo había cambiado los recuerdos de su niñez, me sentí profundamente desdichado, ya que, por mi culpa, ella sufría con sus recuerdos.

—¡Hooola!

Fye estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la muralla de la casa de Tomoyo. En el jardín estaba más tranquilo, la música no te reventaba los oídos y las pocas personas fuera, conversaban y reían a carcajadas. Mi amigo estaba solo, con un vaso en la mano.

—¿Qué haces solo acá?

—Hace un momento estaba con Tomoyo —respondió él.

—Yo también acabo de estar con ella —dije yo.

Y antes de eso la encontré con Naoko, Rika y Chiharu. Fye mentía o…

—Parece que se pasea de aquí para allá —comenté—. Quizás busca a alguien.

Como poco me importaba, me senté a un lado de mi amigo.

—Y, ¿has visto a Sakura?

—¿A tu novia? —sonrió— Sí, estaba hablando con Misako.

No le había contado nada a Fye acerca de la confesión. No porque quisiera ocultárselo, sino porque no lo creí necesario. No era muy amable ir contando cómo había rechazado a Misako. Por respeto a sus sentimientos, más que cualquier cosa.

En ese momento, me preocupé. No tenía idea de qué podría estar hablando Sakura con Misako. Quizás quería volver a encararla… No, sin importar lo ruda que pudiese parecer en este momento, Sakura era Sakura, una buena persona. Dudo que quisiera molestar a alguien que acaba de ser rechazado.

Fye olía a alcohol y observaba el cielo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que lo veía beber. Se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, por lo que me sonrió. También se dio cuenta que intenté husmear su vaso, para intentar reconocer el contenido y cuánto le quedaba.

—¿Quieres?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Solo me beberé esta cerveza, en honor a la cumpleañera.

—¿Quieres hacer un brindis?

Mi lata de cerveza estaba media vacía.

—¿Brindar por Tomoyo? Si eso es lo que quieres, deberíamos buscarla primero.

—No, no… —negó él, mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro—. Quiero brindar por mi amigo Shaoran. El demasiado amable Shaoran. El romántico Shaoran. El que da su vida por una chica y deja a su amigo botado; por ese Shaoran quiero brindar.

Algo irreconocible punzó mi corazón y me dolió.

—No por cualquier chica. Lo hice por Sakura.

Él asintió un par de veces. No me miraba a los ojos, y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio.

—Tú mismo dijiste que sacrificaste todo por tu persona más preciada.

—¡Sí! Así lo hice. No te culpo, amigo. Solo a veces me provoca tristeza. Saber el futuro… Aunque sea un año, a veces es abrumador. Oye, tú eres el que va a morir. ¿Por qué soy yo el que cuenta los días hasta tu muerte, sufriendo con cada anochecer?

Yo también sufría cada día, pero eso no quise decírselo. No aliviaría su pesar si le mostraba lo asustado que estaba. Si me mantenía fuerte hasta el final, como si no me arrepintiera de nada, Fye quizás podría sobrellevar con más tranquilidad mi muerte.

—Entonces, ¡brindemos! —dijo él, levantando su vaso.

No me importó que mi lata estuviera media vacía. La mala suerte ya no podía afectarme. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerme daño, luego de todo lo que he vivido.

—Fye —llamé su atención, luego que él se terminó de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, seguramente por el ardor de su garganta. Era extraño ver a Fye beber, sí, pero no le iba a reprochar nada. Estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

—Eres un muy buen amigo —le dije yo, sin observarlo a los ojos.

Me daba vergüenza admitir que, a pesar de sus bromas de mal gusto, él era el mejor amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida. Y que estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Incluso en esta línea de tiempo, me había dado fuerzas para enfrentar a Sakura y hacerla mi novia.

Él no necesitó más explicaciones. Lo vi en sus ojos, un rato después. Vi que lo entendía, que estaba bien. Que no necesitaba decir nada, porque él pensaba igual de mí.

En ese preciso momento, sentí que mi funeral había comenzado. Que debía preparar los detalles: no olvidar nada. Debía visitar a mi madre, incluso después de pasar meses sin hablar por teléfono. Debía pasar una tarde con mis hermanas, cuidar de mi sobrino, el hijo de Fuutie. Debía decirle a Tomoyo lo mucho que apreciaba su amistad. A los chicos que habían estado conmigo en el club de fútbol en la secundaria también quería decirles que había disfrutado jugar con ellos.

No quería que nadie tuviera arrepentimientos, porque lo que más llena el corazón luego de la muerte de un ser querido es la culpa. Mi madre lloraría y se culparía por dejarme solo en un país como Japón. Tomoyo quizás se culparía por no haberme llamado en el momento exacto para evitar mi muerte…

Porque esas cosas pasan con la muerte. La gente se llena de culpa al pensar en el "qué habría pasado sí…"

"¿Qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera dejado ir a Japón?" "¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera impedido que Shaoran viajara a Tokio para el día de San Valentín?" "¿Y si le hubiera dicho lo importante que era para mí?"

El catorce de febrero no solo moriría yo, sino que una parte de las personas que me quieren. Al menos me alegraba que no tuviera muchos amigos ni queridos, pero ver a Fye sonreír con tanta tristeza, rompía algo dentro de mí.

Pero no piensen de mí como la persona más malvada del mundo, por favor. Yo moriría y muchos me lloraría, sí. Pero recuerden que yo soy un amargado, con pocos amigos, que prefiere callar ante una sonrisa ajena. En cambio…

Sakura era una luz.

Sakura era la persona más importante para Tomoyo. Era la mejor hija que sus padres pudieron haber deseado (inteligente, bonita, amable, cariñosa). Tenía un hermano que cuidaba de ella con tanto cariño que llegaba a darme celos. Incluso Fye había cuidado de ella como una hermana.

Tenía amigos en toda la escuela: más grandes, más pequeños. Había sido la jefa de las porristas. Sus discípulas siempre la llenaban de sonrisas y dulces, porque la apreciaban con todo su corazón. La gente en la calle sonreía al verla caminar. El panadero siempre le regalaba un chocolate cuando iba a comprar.

Claro, Sakura también había sido mi novia, la chica que me había gustado desde la secundaria. La luz de mi vida y seguramente a la única persona que podría haber amado con tanta intensidad.

Sakura había sido la luz de tantas personas, que habría sido mucho más cruel dejarla morir a ella. Yo, en cambio, era alguien que las personas olvidarían con facilidad. A final de cuentas, había sido casi un acto comunitario el dejarla vivir, el morir en su lugar.

O, al menos, eso me gustaba pensar. De cierta forma, me hacía sentir menos culpable.

Y, ¿qué preparativos debía hacer para despedirme de Sakura? ¿Cómo te despides de la persona que más quieres en el mundo? No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero en algún momento iba a tener que despedirme de Sakura. ¿Le contaría lo que hice por ella? Quizás si le decía la verdad, que me había sacrificado por ella, Sakura me recordaría por siempre con cariño. Me recordaría como un príncipe azul que se sacrificó por amor, que dio todo por amor.

Esa era la parte más difícil, por lo que quería dejarlo para el final. Solo pensar en eso me deprimía. ¿No sería una mejor idea terminar con ella? Hacer que me odiara, que cuando muriera solo pudiera reírse en mi cadáver. Reír en mi funeral.

Las nubes del cielo se movieron y dejaron pasar los rayos brillantes de la luna. Su esplendor me hizo sonreír. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé a Sakura, quien salía al patio, con cara de andar buscando a alguien. Su presencia en el jardín se había coordinado de tal forma con el brillo de la luna, que por un segundo de locura, pensé que estaban conectadas, que Sakura era la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Que tenía poderes sobrenaturales, que era una Diosa griega, una elfa con sonrisa coqueta.

Cruzamos miradas y sonrió. Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó a la distancia, sin ningún aparente interés en sentarse a nuestro lado.

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien —respondió Fye.

—No te ves para nada bien.

—He estado mejor.

El rubio se paró de un salto, hizo una reverencia demasiado formal, y entró en la casa.

—¿Y tú?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban y yo recordé todas las razones por las que la amaba. Cruzaron mi mente tan rápido, tan vívidamente, que olvidé responderle. Ella me golpeó suavemente con su pie mi pantorrilla, sin intención de hacerme daño, sino con el único objetivo de volver a conquistarme con su sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, perfecto.

Me paré a su lado y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no se alejó.

—Eres mi novia ahora. Tengo permiso para saludarte con un beso.

—Bueno… sí.

Y volvió a sonreír.

—¡Oye! ¿Me acompañas a buscar algo para beber?

No me dio oportunidad para responder, ya que tomó mi mano y me guio hacia la casa, entre la multitud, hacia donde estaban las botellas de destilados y bebestibles. Sirvió dos grandes vasos de vodka con jugo de naranja. Tenían más alcohol del que yo alguna vez le puse a un vaso.

Con una sonrisa, me ofreció uno y probó un sorbo del otro.

—No, gracias. Ya no bebo.

—Pero si recién estabas tomando una cerveza.

—Es diferente —sonreí.

—Vamos, Shaoran, no vas a dejar a tu nueva novia tomando sola.

Yo volví a negarme, pero ella continuó presionándome. "Eres un gallina". "¿Quieres decepcionarme?". "¡Tómatelo de una vez, Shaoran!". "¿Quieres estar sobrio para cuando me embriague yo? ¿Quieres abusar de mi borrachera?"

—Eres un cobarde —me retó ella por último, con los ojos brillantes.

—No, solo no quiero beber.

—Apuesto que te embriagas con solo un vaso de vodka con jugo.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Realmente era tan importante?

—No puedo creer que de verdad me estés incitando a ser alcohólico —reí—. ¿Quieres enamorarte de un alcohólico? ¿Eres de esas mujeres con instintos maternales que desean tener una pareja a quien cuidar como un bebé? ¡Deberías saber que Shaoran Li…!

—¡Es un gallina! ¡Su novia, una pequeña chica de un metro sesenta de altura bebe más destilado que Shaoran Li!

Me exasperaba. No se reía, pero me miraba con diversión. Sus ojos bailaban, me observaban, me retaban a que me bebiera ese vaso al seco.

Yo me aburrí de la ridícula discusión y cumplí sus deseos.

La Sakura de ahora era atrevida e irritable, pero yo estaba enamorada de ella, de la misma forma que estuve de la anterior.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción y sentí que había valido la pena. Beber un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja para tener el placer de observar sus labios curvarse de esa manera tan coqueta, valía la pena. Bebería todo el vodka del mundo, si ella me lo pidiera. Si me prometiera a cambio más de sus sonrisas, de su luz.

Y así hice. Casi. Ella me sirvió más y más. No sé cuántos vasos bebí, pero de pronto ya no estábamos rodeados de una multitud de personas que se mezclaban, que bailaban, se difuminaban. Solo estábamos ella y yo, yo y ella, en el mismo balcón donde hace mucho tiempo yo la encontré sola. Apoyados contra el ventanal, sentados en el suelo. Con su cabeza en mi hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La luna brillaba con fuerza sobre nosotros, pero sus ojos aún más. Igual que la última vez, igual que todas las veces. Sakura siempre brillaba más fuerte que todo. Y por eso quizás la amaba, porque era brillante y yo un ogro oscuro.

Yo escondí mi rostro en el espacio que se creaba entre su cuello y su hombro. En ese espacio, su cabello me acariciaba el rostro y las orejas.

—Me gusta tu cabello corto.

Su cabello olía a limón, igual que siempre.

Si me escondía en ese rincón de su cuerpo, sentía que no había pasado nada. No había una Sakura de antes ni una Sakura de ahora. No me sentía desdichado ni triste. No lloraba por las noches luego de los sueños con la bruja de las dimensiones, ni me preocupaba por el futuro de Sakura. Ella no moría ni yo moría con ella.

En ese rincón de su cuerpo, yo solo podía oler el limón de su cabello, sentir su respiración y el calor de su piel. En ese rincón, nada pasaba, ni el tiempo. Todo estaba igual que antes, igual que ahora, igual que siempre. Sakura me amaba y yo a ella. Eso era lo único que existía en ese rincón, y yo lo sabía porque ella me acariciaba el cabello con sus manos. Enredaba sus dedos, acariciaba mi cabeza. Un par de veces depositó suaves besos en mi frente. Su cabello corto ocultaba mi sonrisa.

¿Nos podíamos quedar de esa forma para siempre?

—¿Estás ebrio, Shaoran?

—Sí. Tu cabello huele a limón. Me gusta. Me embriago con tu olor.

Ella rio.

—¿Por qué me embriagaste?

—No sé. Me parecía divertido. Quería retarte, a ver si eras capaz.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy cobarde?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque preferí mi felicidad por sobre la tuya. No te pregunté: solo pedí el deseo.

—No entiendo.

Como una pequeña rata mugrienta, salí de mi escondite. De ese rincón que se formaba con olor a limón y a Sakura. La observé y ella me sonrió.

Obviamente no entendía, porque ella no era la misma Sakura de antes. Era la misma persona, la misma esencia, el mismo cuerpo. Pero tenía otras memorias, otra personalidad, otros gustos… ¿Me había enamorado de dos personas diferentes? ¿Qué definía _qué_ era Sakura? ¿_Quién_ era ella?

_¿Quién soy yo?_

Yo volví en el tiempo y soy una persona diferente al Shaoran del tiempo pasado. El de antes no sabía lo que iba a pasar, no vivía en sufrimiento ni tristeza. ¿Era el mismo?

Había salido de ese pequeño rincón y todas estas preguntas me habían comenzado a abrumar. Casi pensé cierta todas esas estupideces que me había imaginado al estar allí, de que el tiempo no pasaba, nada había pasado. Pero Sakura me miraba con sus ojos brillantes y era un hecho que ella estaba acá, y también era un hecho que yo moriría el catorce de febrero próximo.

La abracé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella volvió a acurrucarme, juguetear con mi cabello.

—Soy un cobarde y un egoísta, pero te quiero.

Ella no me respondió nada, seguramente un poco sorprendida de mi declaración. ¿Temía decirme que me quería de vuelta? ¿Alguna vez me querría?

Era una situación incómoda esa. Decir por primera vez en una relación que _lo quieres_. No sabes qué te va a responder el otro. Porque quizás si está contigo en una relación, pero aún no llega a quererte. Requiere mucho valor y esfuerzo hacerlo…

Yo solo podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad porque le había dicho un millón de veces en el pasado que la amaba, que era todo en mi vida, que me quería casar con ella y tener un montón de hijos y perros juntos.

—Yo también te quiero Shaoran.

Y había sido tan egoísta… La había traído a la vida, sin preguntarle qué deseaba. La había vuelto a enamorar, para luego dejarla sola. Porque yo moriría en su lugar. No había pensado en el dolor que pudiese provocarle, solo lo había hecho.

Y era tan egoísta al sonreír ante su amor. Lo iba a disfrutar, hasta el último día.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Muchísimas gracias a Cloudy Nights por sus tiernas palabras. Siempre tan linda ella, que siempre me deja mensajes ;_; solo me queda llorar.

Un beso a todas las personas que leen y otro beso más sabrosón a los nuevos que agregaron a listas esta historia.

Espero que les siga gustando y sigan leyendo.

Nos leemos,

Lía.


	10. El sincero deseo de su corazón

** /**

**Capítulo IX**

**"****El sincero deseo de su corazón"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

—¿Tokio?

Estábamos los cuatro, como era usual, almorzando sentados en el césped del jardín de la escuela. En un comienzo, sí era común pasar mucho tiempo con Fye y Shaoran, pero desde que habíamos comenzado a salir, se había vuelto en un _siempre_. Y estaba bien. Los tres eran muy amigos, desde antes que yo llegara. Tomoyo me confesó lo feliz que estaba de tener una amiga como yo en el grupo, ya que casi siempre eran solo ellos tres.

Siempre almorzábamos los cuatro en el jardín de la escuela. Y estaba bien. Algo que sucedía siempre, también, era que Shaoran me sonreía por las mañanas y me mandaba un mensaje de texto deseándome dulces sueños. Yo siempre me sonrojaba, siempre me latía fuerte el corazón, y siempre me preguntaba cuánto duraría esta extraña sensación.

—Sí, Tokio. ¿No te parece? —mi amiga volvió a preguntar.

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura.

—Bueno, la verdad…

—¿No faltará mucho para las vacaciones de invierno, como para que ya estés planeándolas?—preguntó Shaoran

—Estamos recién terminando septiembre —dijo Fye, apoyando a su amigo.

—Hace menos de un mes que terminaron las vacaciones de verano —agregó el castaño.

Tomoyo les sacó la lengua, un modo muy infantil de decirles que no le importaba lo que estaban diciendo.

—Yo solo proponía ideas —respondió ella, fingiendo que estaba dolida.

—¿Por qué Tokio? —inquirí yo, luego de haberme terminado el almuerzo que Nadeshijo me preparó por la mañana.

—Pensé que querrías ver a tus amigos de allá. No has viajado desde que llegaste.

Ah, Tokio. Hayase y Kurogane.

—Cierto —reí, un poco nerviosa—. Quizás sea buena idea. Podría enseñarles bonitos lugares.

—Sigo opinando que falta mucho. Ya veremos —dijo Shaoran, tan grave y molestoso como siempre—. Quizás después te dan ganas de ir a otro lugar.

—¡Tokio! ¡Será Tokio! —exclamó la morena.

Yo reí. Me provocaba ternura que Tomoyo se preocupara tanto de mí. Era natural que yo extrañase la ciudad que me vio crecer y a los amigos que me acompañaron durante toda mi vida. Era normal, ¿cierto?

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo extrañaba para nada?

—¿Qué opinas, Sakura? —me preguntó Tomoyo, con los ojos brillantes.

—Está bien. Yo voto que vayamos.

Ella sonrió con alegría.

—¿Shaoran, Fye? —volvió a preguntar, asegurándose que todos deseábamos lo mismo.

—Por mí está bien.

Shaoran me apretó la mano con delicadeza y yo sonreí ante su tacto. Él también se preocupaba por mí.

—¿Fye…?

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le quitó a Tomoyo el último pedazo de pescado que le quedaba. Fye nunca traía almuerzo, por lo que entre Tomoyo y yo, con nuestros almuerzos enormes, nos dedicábamos a alimentar al pobre hombre.

—¿Te da igual?

Fye siguió en silencio y solo sonrió. Eso bastaba para Tomoyo, que aplaudió con alegría.

Shaoran siempre compraba algo para comer en el colegio. Él tampoco tenía alguien que le preparara el almuerzo, y me imagino que era igual de flojo que Fye y no se animaban a despertarse antes para hacerlo.

La verdad, por lo que yo recordaba, Nadeshiko nunca me preparó nada. Si apenas estaba en casa. Mi padre, menos. Y era una lástima, porque ambos cocinaban muy bien. Desde que llegamos de Tokio, Nadeshiko había estado más en casa. También ahora me preparaba los almuerzos y los desayunos. Era más mamá que antes, pero yo todavía no podía dejar de sentirme extraña ante estos súbitos ataques de amor maternal.

La vida en casa había cambiado tanto con respecto a lo que siempre fue en Tokio, que no podía evitar sentir que eran personas diferentes. Fujitaka también estaba más en casa, a pesar de que ahora estaba con un trabajo más exigente. Se quedaba hasta muy tarde en su estudio, estudiando y trabajando.

Pero si no estaba Touya, todo era muy diferente. Teníamos siete años de diferencia, por lo que yo apenas había cumplido los once años cuando él partió al extranjero a estudiar. Yo nunca le podría perdonar que me dejara sola, cuando en el fondo lo necesitaba. Había decidido que prefería estudiar medicina en Europa que cuidar de su hermana pequeña. Era una egoísta al desear que se quedara, pero yo de todas formas lloré por muchos años.

Y a veces vuelve. Una vez al año, una vez cada dos años. Allá consiguió una pareja, o al menos así me contaron mis padres. Yo ya no leía sus mails. Los borraba apenas llegaban. Con el tiempo, dejó de enviarme.

Cuando sonó la campana y fue hora de volver a clases, Tomoyo y yo dejamos escapar un gritito de horror ante el inminente examen de matemáticas. Shaoran me miró con sus ojos ámbares antes de entrar al salón y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo sonreí y le aseguré que no pasaba nada, pero él no pareció creerme. No me sentía bien cuando recordaba a mi hermano, porque en el fondo seguía extrañándolo. ¿Cuándo nos visitaría?

Observé a Eriol entrar al salón. Lo saludé agitando una mano y él sonrió. Había cumplido bien mi petición y ya no se acercaba a saludarnos todas las mañanas, ni en los recesos ni después de clases. Por un lado me entristecía, ya que sinceramente él me agradaba mucho. Pero estaba bien. Ya no se le veía a Tomoyo tan cabizbaja ni preocupada. Es más, se la veía más activa de lo normal. Más sonriente, más alegre. Incluso podría decir que estaba ansiosa. ¿De qué? No sabía. Pero no me metería más. Estaba conforme.

De vuelta a clases, caminamos los cuatro amigos denuevo. Normalmente Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo nos devolvíamos juntos, cada uno a su casa. El camino que hacíamos era el mismo, por lo que nos acompañábamos. A veces Shaoran me acompañaba todo el trayecto a casa, a pesar de que su departamento quedaba mucho más cerca de la preparatoria que la mía. Había otras veces en las que Fye nos acompañaba, pero porque quería pasar la tarde en el departamento de Shaoran.

Los dos se llevaban muy bien y eso me alegraba. A pesar de ser tan diferentes (Shaoran todo malhumor y Fye todo sonrisas), eran muy buenos amigos.

—Sakura, nunca nos cuentas mucho de Tokio —preguntó Tomoyo de pronto.

Yo la miré con una sonrisa un poco triste, pero hice mi esfuerzo por esconder mis sentimientos.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me gusta más Tomoeda, es más tranquila. Y ustedes son tan buenos conmigo, que no hay tiempo para recordar Tokio.

Shaoran y yo no caminábamos de la mano, pero solo porque nos incomodábamos un poco en presencia de los demás. Él no era reconocido por su expresividad ni efusión, y la verdad era que yo aún no podía evitar sonrojarme. Por eso, no hacíamos demasiadas expresiones de cariño en presencia de otros.

—¿Y no extrañas a tus amigos de allá? —preguntó Shaoran.

Yo lo miré a los ojos mientras caminábamos. Me conmovía que se preocupara por mí.

—Bueno, sí. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos —me encogí de hombros—. Ya les he contado de Hayase, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños…

—Sí, una rubia escandalosa —agregó Fye, usando las palabras que yo siempre utilizaba para describirla.

Yo sonreí.

—Bueno, también estaba Kurogane. De él no les he comentado mucho, porque era un malhumorado.

—Ah, pero si estás saliendo con el Sr. Malhumor —dijo Tomoyo, mientras reía.

Yo también reí. Shaoran frunció el ceño y yo enredé mis dedos con los suyos para recordarle que era una broma.

—¿Quién?

Fye me miraba directo a los ojos. Tragué pesado, porque su rostro sin sonrisa era algo tan extraño como sus ojos tan fijos en mí.

—El Sr. Malhumor obviamente es Shaoran —aclaró Tomoyo, aunque todos habíamos entendido perfectamente la broma.

—No, el otro.

—Ah, quizás nunca me escuchaste hablar de él. Kurogane. Es alto y aún más pesado que Shaoran —le sonreí a mi novio—. Pero en el fondo es una buena persona. También me ha acompañado desde pequeña. Me gustaba verlo en sus competencias de kendo —me quedé un poco en silencio, enternecida por la tristeza que sentía en mi corazón—. La verdad, quizás sea buena idea ir a visitarlos a Tokio. Los extraño a ambos.

—¿Kendo? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Yo asentí.

—Era el capitán del club de kendo en mi escuela y era muy aficionado. Prácticamente era lo único que hacía en su tiempo libre.

Fye pareció quedar satisfecho con mi respuesta, porque me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de Tomoyo en la esquina en la que nuestros caminos se separaban. Su casa quedaba solo un par de cuadras hacia el oeste en esa dirección.

—Espero que podamos ir a Tokio y nos presentes a tus queridos amigos. Suenan divertidos.

Yo asentí y sonreí.

Cuando estuvimos bajo el edificio de Shaoran, Fye se detuvo.

—Creo que mejor me iré a mi casa. Olvidé que tenía algo que hacer —dijo, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shaoran— Serás idiota. Tu casa queda en la dirección opuesta.

Él se despidió con otra sonrisa y disculpándose por su estupidez.

—¿Te acompaño a casa?

En el camino, le conté más cosas de Tokio. Nunca le había contado mucho de las cosas que viví allá. La verdad, no le había contado mucho a nadie acerca de mi vida en Tokio. Y no es que quisiera ocultar algo, sino que no me daban ganas de hablar del tema. Además, hace un tiempo que mis recuerdos de Tokio estaban cada vez más confusos.

—¿Debería ir a un neurólogo? No creo que sea normal empezar a olvidar tantas cosas de mi pasado.

—No te preocupes, seguro se pasará —me tranquilizó—. Solo no pienses en ello.

A pesar de sus palabras, no podía dejar de sentir un dejo de incomodidad al respecto. Pero tenía razón, no tenía sentido que me preocupara por algo así. Estaba bien. En Tomoeda, con Shaoran, Fye y Tomoyo, estaba bien.

Nos detuvimos al llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Me tomó la mano y me depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—Adiós, pequeña.

Y nuestros dedos estuvieron a milímetros de separarse, cuando volvía apretar fuerte su mano para detenerlo.

—¿No quieres pasar? Podemos ver una película —ofrecí yo, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo con una sonrisa chueca—. A menos a que tengas que estudiar, o algo así.

Shaoran aceptó con una sonrisa más sincera que la mía.

Le indiqué el camino a la sala, pero él insistió en ayudarme a preparar algo pequeño para comer. Ya sentados en el sillón, yo con mi dichoso vaso de Coca-Cola normal (sí, normal, no me engatusen con sus otras porquerías), entramos al catálogo de películas que tenía Netflix para ofrecernos.

—Esa ya la vi.

—¿En serio? —preguntaba yo, una y otra vez, luego de que Shaoran rechazara todas mis opciones.

—Esa también.

—¿Eres cinéfilo o qué? No tenía idea.

Él se encogió de hombros y escogió una para nosotros.

Era una película que se notaba a leguas aburrida, pero yo no me quejé, porque si no terminaríamos por no ver nada.

La media hora que logramos aguantarnos ese intento de película sentimental, fue una pequeña tortura. Comencé por tomar su mano, pero rápidamente ese simple toque fue insuficiente. Luego apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y él me abrazó. Después ya nos estábamos besando, aunque yo nunca pensé que llegaríamos a eso. Digo, que llegaríamos a lo que empezó a pasar después.

Y no es que no quisiera, ni que me creyera yo misma mi pretexto de "veamos una película", cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas con él. Pero nos comenzamos a besar y con cada toque de nuestros labios, la temperatura subía, las caricias eran más bruscas y sentía su respiración más pesada en mi boca. Yo le besé el rostro, los labios, el cuello.

A pesar del giro que había tomado la situación, los actores de la película seguían conversando y llorando, pero nosotros les habíamos dejado de prestar atención hace rato. Y repito que, a pesar del giro que había tomado la situación, Shaoran no continuó como habría hecho otro chico, sino que se separó de mí, me miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa, se giró a continuar a ver la película.

Pero no, eso no iba a quedar ahí. A mí no me iba a engañar.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Él pareció sorprendido, pero no quiso separarse de mi agarre.

—¿Soy tu primera novia?

—¿Ah?

—Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte eso —me confesé.

—¿Por qué?

—Tomoyo me comentó algo al respecto, pero no le creo. ¿Es verdad que soy tu primera novia?

Él pareció dudar un segundo, pero después de una sonrisa, me dijo que sí.

Aunque eso no era lo que realmente me preguntaba, no sabía cómo preguntarlo sin parecer una pervertida. "Oye, Shaoran, ¿eres virgen? No es que quisiera hacer algo recién contigo, pero quiero primero saber eso. O sea, tampoco es que _no quisiera…_"

Al fin y al cabo, yo ya había tenido un novio antes, en Tokio. Recordaba sus caricias por mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi pecho y los besos castos que también nos dábamos en la escuela. No recordaba mucho más, pero me imagino que se debía a que fue en Tokio y todo lo de Tokio es extraño ahora.

Bueno, además del novio de mis sueños. Ese extraño de ojos color ámbar, pero que no era ni el chico de Tokio ni Shaoran. Un chico que me acariciaba con cariño y me hacía sonreír con cada gesto.

Si lo sumamos a él, mi novio imaginario, pero tan preciado, había tenido dos novios antes de Shaoran. Ah, y si somos más exactos, estaba siéndole infiel a mi novio imaginario con Shaoran, ya que él llegó antes. ¿O no? ¿O fue al mismo tiempo? Ya no recuerdo. A estas alturas, esos extraños sueños de un mundo paralelo, ya no me eran tan extraños ni desconcertantes. Los aceptaba como parte de mi vida, ya que desde el comienzo de año, desde que llegué a Tomoeda, que no me habían abandonado.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él, con algo muy extraño en los ojos.

¿Serían celos?

—Uno en Tokio —respondí yo, sin ninguna intención de contarle de mis alucinaciones nocturnas.

—Ah.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada importante.

—No me preocupo, si al cabo que ahora eres mía —y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Shaoran no parecía de esos chicos que tendrían una aventura nocturna con una chica. Si dice que nunca había tenido novia, lo normal sería asumir que era virgen. Dios, qué extraño era eso.

Era extraño, porque Shaoran no se sentía como un inexperto con las mujeres. Sabía cómo tratarme para que me sintiera bien y no besaba nada mal. Quizás si había tenido aventuras juveniles con chicas.

Relajé mi agarre y después de sonreírle, lo solté para que viera la película si esos eran sus deseos. Podía escaparse de mi agarre, pero no se iba a escapar de mis preguntas cuando llegara el momento. Porque, claro, una chica tímida y más aniñada quizás habría intentado postergar lo más posible el encuentro… sexual con su pareja (dios, como odiaba esa palabra), pero yo no era así. Yo no le temía a lo que un hombre podría hacerme, mucho menos alguien como Shaoran.

Estaba por terminar la película, conmigo al borde de las lágrimas, porque la pareja era demasiado adorable y las cosas que les pasaron eran sumamente terribles, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Qué raro…

Shaoran no pareció entender mi extrañeza.

—Mis padres no llamarían a la puerta, si tienen llaves —él asintió, seguramente porque ya había comprendido—. No sé quién puede ser.

—Quizás te vino a ver Tomoyo.

Revisé la pantalla de mi celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de la morena. Como ese no fue el caso, me encogí de hombros y decidí que, fuera quien fuera, tenía a Shaoran para protegerme de la posible violación o asalto.

Y lo que vi por el hoyito de la puerta, me sorprendió tanto que no pude respirar hasta que tuve a una rubia escandalosa abrazándome con fuerza.

Eran Hayase y Kurogane.

Hayase había saltado a mis brazos apenas abrí la puerta y Kurogane me dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—¡Sakuraaaa! —gritó mi amiga, mientras fingía que lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué hacen acá? —pregunté yo, realmente sorprendida.

—Dudo que esa sea manera de saludar a tus amigos —se quejó Kurogane, quien se había adelantado para revolverme el cabello.

Y eso había sido una gran muestra de cariño de su parte, que quede claro. Porque una sonrisa sumada a ese acto tan paternal, era lo máximo que alguna vez Kurogane hizo por mí. Eso realmente me hacía saber que me quería, a pesar de ser un ogro malhumorado.

—¡Más aún si Sakura es una ingrata que no llama ni visita! —exclamó la rubia, haciendo un puchero— ¡Prometiste que nos visitarías, pero nunca lo hiciste!

—Perdón…

—Ya no importa —dijo ella—, vinimos a recordar tu rostro, ya que ni siquiera en Facebook subes fotos tuyas, como para saber que sigues viva.

—Sabes que nunca he sido muy fanática de las redes sociales…

—Además, ¡tienes que presentarnos al bombón de tu novio!

Yo me sonrojé como un tomate y recordé mi posición en el mundo terrestre. Estábamos aún en la entrada de la casa, con mis dos mejores amigos de Tokio que había aparecido de improvisto para visitarme, y el bombón de mi novio en la sala de estar.

—¿Y qué hice yo? —preguntó Shaoran.

A juzgar por el volumen de su voz, se acercaba a nosotros (estaba a mis espaldas, por lo que no podía verlo). Y, claro, a juzgar por la amplia sonrisa de mi amiga, parecía que no decepcionaba con respecto a sus expectativas.

—Y, ¿sigues preguntándote por qué estamos tan molestos contigo, Sakurita? —preguntó Hayase— Tienes un novio escondido y eres la amiga más ingrata del mundo —antes que pudiera disculparme, cabizbaja, ella continuó—, pero seguimos queriéndote tanto, que decidimos pasar el fin de semana acá.

—Sí, perdón, pero tendrás que alojarnos —dijo Kurogane—. Es idea de la rubia esta, no me mires a mí.

Cuando Shaoran ya estuvo con nosotros, saludó a mis amigos con una sonrisa. Conociendo a Hayase, tuvo que aguantarse para no agarrarse de su cuello y maldecirme a gritos por mi buena suerte.

—Es un gusto —dijo Shaoran—, Sakura ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Hayase, con una mano a cada lado de su cadera—. Si tanto nos quiere, que nos ayude a bajar el equipaje. Ah, y no te olvides de presentarnos a tus otros compañeros de salón.

Yo solté una carcajada y me apresuré a cumplir los mandatos de mi amiga.

Lo primero que debía hacer luego de eso, era avisar a mis padres de la sorpresiva visita, y organizar algo en algún pub, para que todos mis amigos pudieran conocerse. Seguro Hayase se colgaba de Fye, pensé, ya que él también era muy guapo.

Así comenzó un fin de semana bastante ajetreado, pero que disfruté en demasía.

**Shaoran**

La visita de los amigos de Sakura me tomó más por sorpresa a mí que a ella, seguramente. Es decir, hasta ese momento, yo habría apostado que se trataba de amigos imaginarios. Que los falsos recuerdos de Sakura eran al cien por ciento _falsos_. Pero resultó que no: Hayase y Kurogane realmente existían. Y, en sus memorias, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que decidieron venir a visitarla a Tomoeda.

No pudimos finalizar la mala película que comenzamos ver esa tarde, ya que se convirtió en una reunión amistosa con sus nuevos amigos. No me molestaba para nada, ya que la película había estado pésima y se veía a Sakura realmente feliz con sus inesperadas visitas.

Hayase y Kurogane eran exactamente como la castaña los había descrito. Una muy gritona y extrovertida (sin pelos en la lengua para decirle a su amiga que prácticamente desearía haberme conocido primero), y un chico silencioso y hosco, pero que se notaba a kilómetros el cariño que sentía por su buena amiga Sakura.

Cuando la madre de Sakura llegó a casa, abrazó con euforia a la antigua amiga de su hija.

—¡Hayase, Kurogane! —exclamó— Qué bueno que vinieron a ver a mi hija.

Parecía que la relación entre ellos era muy buena.

—Hayase puede dormir conmigo —dijo Sakura, cuando su madre preguntó dónde se iban a hospedar—. Podemos compartir cama, si ella promete no golpearme por las noches.

—¡No hables mal de mí!

—Y Kurogane puede dormir en el sofá —continuó mi novia.

—Por mí no hay problema —se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa, si no tienes problema con eso —ofrecí yo, irrumpiendo en la extraña atmósfera que se había formado.

La madre de Sakura pareció reparar en mi presencia por primera vez desde que entró al salón, hace unos tres minutos. Y Sakura pareció darse cuenta que esta era la primera vez que su madre y yo nos veíamos, por lo que decidió presentarnos.

—Mamá, él es Shaoran.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron con la misma intensidad que había visto brillar a los de su hija. "Realmente se parecen", pensé yo.

—Si te recuerdo —dijo ella, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me abrazaba—. Vi cómo le robaste un beso en la obra de la escuela.

Ah, estuvo allí.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hayase, quien dio saltitos al lado de su mejor amiga— ¿¡Por qué ya no me cuentas nada, desgraciada!?

Sakura rio, un poco nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Y si era sincero, yo también me sonrojé un poco ante el recuerdo.

—Es un gusto, señora Kinomoto —le dije yo a la madre de Sakura.

—Por favor, dime Nadeshiko —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como conseguí un extraño compañero de departamento por un fin de semana completo. Al final, Kurogane accedió a quedarse en mi hogar. Me imagino que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes del novio de su amiga era mejor que el sillón de una familia como la de Sakura.

Cuando ya eran algo así como las siete de la tarde, Sakura nos obligó a irnos para que todos pudiésemos arreglarnos e ir a un pub más tarde. Kurogane había viajado en coche desde Tokio, por lo que condujo hasta mi departamento y lo estacionó en el estacionamiento de visitas. Desde el momento en el que vi el serie 1 plateado estacionado fuera de la casa de Sakura, sentí que nos íbamos a llevarnos bien con Kurogane.

Lo cual no estoy seguro si fue un error, ya que el moreno apenas me respondía cuando le hablaba. Quizás nuestro amor por los BMW no iba a ser suficiente para forjar una amistad.

Siempre creí que Fye era demasiado diferente a mí en términos de personalidad. Compartíamos muchos gustos y el sentido del humor, pero él era un payaso de fiesta y yo un oso gruñón. Es por eso que pasé la mitad de la preparatoria preguntándome si sería más feliz con un amigo más parecido a mí. Pero luego de cinco minutos en el auto con Kurogane, me pregunté seriamente cómo me soportaban algunas personas. Vamos, yo no era ni la mitad de serio que él, pero seguramente yo era igual de desagradable.

Después de acomodarse en la habitación que usaría, nos sentamos a conversar en la sala de estar hasta que Sakura nos llamara para informarnos de los planes para la noche.

Sentía sincera curiosidad por conocer con un poco más de profundidad los recuerdos que Kurogane tenía de Sakura en Tokio. Por eso, le pregunté muchas cosas acerca de la infancia que compartieron, cómo era ella en clases, cuál era su comida favorita.

—¿Realmente la quieres, no? —preguntó él, con algo así como una sonrisa.

Yo asentí. Seguramente él creía que yo quería conocer más de la castaña, ya que al fin y al cabo era su novio nuevo y él su amigo fiel de la infancia. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que yo también había pasado mi infancia con Sakura. Ella nunca lo recordaría, pero era la verdad.

Mi teléfono celular sonó y contesté la llamada de Sakura.

—De pura casualidad —comenzó ella—, resulta que Eriol hará una fiesta en su casa.

—Ok. Pero, ¿estará bien llevar a Tomoyo para allá?

—Ella me dijo que estaba bien. De hecho, ella me lo propuso como panorama. Alguna chica le debe de haber comentado, ya que dudo que Eriol la haya invitado personalmente.

Yo dudé un poco, pero acepté el plan de todas formas. Al cabo que yo este fin de semana sería un personaje secundario, teniendo de visita a sus dos amigos.

—Iremos por ustedes en un momento —dije yo.

—Ya llamé a Fye —agregó ella—. Se irá en colectivo con otros chicos. A Tomoyo podemos pasarla a buscar, ¿cierto?

—Pregúntale a tu amigo —respondí yo.

—Bah, no podrá negarse.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Le conté rápidamente a Kurogane el plan y ambos entramos al auto luego de recoger una chaqueta.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura, me bajé del asiento del copiloto para cedérselo a Hayase.

—¿No quieres separarte de la pequeña Sakura? —preguntó ella, guiñándome un ojo.

Sakura no llevaba vestido, como solía hacer para las fiestas. Sino, unos pantalones apretados, una blusa verde y una chaqueta de cuero oscura. Se había maquillado, también. Quizás sería un poco innecesario mencionar que su amiga rubia sí llevaba un vestido corto —cortísimo—, y por lo que pude observar cuando subió al auto, Tomoyo también.

Sakura presentó a su nueva mejor amiga a los otros dos y todos se saludaron con muchas sonrisas.

Cuando Kurogane encontró un lugar para estacionar su auto, caminamos las dos cuadras que nos separaban de la grandiosa fiesta que estaba dando Eriol en su casa.

—¿No será por allá? —preguntó Sakura, indicando una calle.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo les indico el camino.

Y como prometió, nos llevó a la puerta de la gran mansión de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¿Por qué todos son millonarios menos yo? —se quejó Sakura, suspirando.

Todos reímos y yo tomé su mano.

Yo no conocía personalmente la situación económica de Eriol, pero sí sabía que sus padres hacían negocios con los de Tomoyo, lo cual al menos me indicaba que tenía mucho dinero. Pero la mansión de Eriol era, al menos, dos veces más grande que la de Tomoyo. Estaba en la parte más alta de Tomoeda, en el cerro, y era de un bonito estilo británico tradicional.

Entramos a la gran casa y nos encontramos con más personas de los que yo habría deseado. Allí seguramente estaría toda la preparatoria y otra más. En el último tiempo había asistido a más fiestas escandalosas que en toda mi vida. Todo gracias a la nueva Sakura que prefería un vaso de vodka y música a todo volumen que quedarse en casa viendo una película con el novio.

La fiesta estaba principalmente centrada en el jardín. Intentar encontrar a Eriol fue en vano. Sakura rápidamente se rindió y decidió ir con sus dos amigas a buscar algo para beber. De esa forma, me quedé solo con Kurogane.

Pero no duró demasiado, porque no tardé en observar a la distancia el cabello platinado de Fye.

—¡Por acá, Fye! —grité mientras agitaba mi brazo en el aire, para que pudiera verme.

—¿Fye?

Nunca sabré cómo me escuchó por sobre la música, si estaba tan lejos, pero se giró para observarme a los ojos. Y yo quise explicarle a Kurogane quién era Fye, pero en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se desviaron de los míos, para observar al moreno a mi lado, éste prácticamente empujó a todo el mundo como si fuera un jugador de rugby y se plantó en frente de Fye.

Fue tan rápido que no alcancé a reaccionar. A preguntarle: ¿hey, qué te pasa? Es solo Fye, mi amigo, el buen amigo, Fye.

Pero de pronto estaba Kurogane, frente a Fye. Tan cerca y evidentemente molesto por alguna razón desconocida, que no me habría sorprendido si le hubiera plantado un golpe en toda la cara, con toda su fuerza. Pude observar cómo Kurogane agarró al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y fruncía el ceño.

Me acerqué, preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar a continuación. Estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la risa nerviosa de Fye y sus palabras:

—Hola, Kurogane. Tanto tiempo.

**Fye**

Mi vida siempre había sido muy normal.

Toda mi familia era de Inglaterra. Todos éramos rubios y siempre habíamos llamado mucho la atención en Japón. Mi familia estaba compuesta por mi padre, madre, yo y mi gata Chii. Era una gata blanca y peluda, que siempre disfrutaba de dormir a mi lado. Sí, era hijo único.

Nos mudamos a Japón porque el sueño de mi madre siempre fue vivir aquí. Fue un acto de egoísmo, pero yo no se lo cobraré. En términos prácticos, yo soy japonés. Viví un par de años en Inglaterra, pero era muy pequeño para recordarlo. Nos mudamos a Tokio, y allí viví hasta que decidí mudarme a Tomoeda.

Lo único especial de mí, era que era muy bueno para el violín. Y muy, muy bueno. ¿Por qué "era"? Porque no he vuelto a mirar un violín desde que vine a Tomoeda. Además de mi inusual talento, mi vida era completamente promedio.

Es un poco extraño contar mi historia sin que resulte enredado, pero intentaré hacerlo.

Mi madre, además de siempre desear vivir en este país, siempre deseó tener un hijo prodigio. Por esa razón, me contrató instructores de violín. Fue el violín porque era el instrumento favorito de mi mamá. Y está bien, tampoco se lo cobraré. El violín me hizo muy feliz toda mi vida.

En Tokio, mis mejores amigos eran una chica llamada Hayase y un chico llamado Kurogane, a quienes conocí en la primaria. La primera tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Su rubio era más dorado que el mío, que era más platinado. Era gritona, le gustaba bailar y cantar karaoke. Le gustaba el pop americano y la comida mexicana. ¿Suena familiar?

Vamos, que ahí no terminan las similitudes. Kurogane era un chico alto y musculoso. Era un fanático de los deportes y se le había agarrado el gusto al kendo luego de probar muchos otros deportes que no llegaron a satisfacer sus necesidades. Era agresivo y enojón, pero a la vez era maduro y sereno. Era una extraña mezcla que lo hacía perfecto para las artes marciales. Su dedicación por el kendo era asombrosa.

Sí, sí, están en lo correcto. Hayase y Kurogane, mis mejores amigos desde la primaria, también habían sido los mejores amigos de Sakura, según sus falsos recuerdos. Quizás era un juego de la bruja de las dimensiones, no lo sé. Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de volver a encontrarla, sin duda alguna le preguntaré que carajo sucedió.

Me mudé a Tomoeda sin darles muchas explicaciones a mis padres. Solo les dije que quería cambiar de ambiente, que Tokio era demasiado exigente para mí, que Tomoeda estaría mejor. Y en parte, era verdad.

Yo me había mudado a Tomoeda porque quería escapar de Tokio. Quería escapar de la ciudad y de Kurogane, especialmente. Utilicé todos mis ahorros y le pedí a mis parientes en Inglaterra que me enviaran dinero por mi siguiente cumpleaños por adelantado. Al final, logré alquilar una habitación en Tomoeda. Vivo en el mismo lugar desde entonces, en la casa de una viejita amable que le gusta cocinar sopa en los inviernos.

Les dije a mis padres que quería buscar inspiración para mi música. Que quería seguir componiendo, que necesitaba un aire más despejado, más montañas, personas nuevas. A pesar de que mi madre siempre fue mi fan número uno, se negó rotundamente. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando me despedí con una maleta en mano y el bolso del violín colgado del hombro. Pude pagarme por mí mismo el alquiler de los primeros dos o tres meses. Después de eso, mis padres comenzaron a enviarme dinero.

Aunque prácticamente solo traje el violín para pasearlo, ya que no he vuelto a abrirlo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque no puedo observar el violín sin sentir que se me cae el mundo. Recuerdo a Kurogane, a Hayase, a mis profesores de violín. Recuerdo los aplausos de quienes escuchaban mis presentaciones en concursos.

Pero… ¿por qué realmente me mudé a Tomoeda? Como dije, era complicado.

Kurogane era la persona más importante para mí. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando las circunstancias ya no nos favorecían. Me gustaba molestarlo. Mi sonrisa lo enfurecía y eso me hacía reír más. En un comienzo nos llevamos muy mal, pero con el tiempo logramos llevarnos bien. Aprendimos que éramos polos opuestos, pero que eso era divertido. Yo no podía dejar de meterme con él y hacerlo enojar.

Kurogane siempre había sido mi real motivación para tocar el violín. Ver su dedicación con el kendo me motivaba a mejorar, a seguir practicando, a no dar la vuelta y hacer el vago cuando debía seguir tocando la pieza del siguiente concurso. Kurogane practicaba hasta que le sangraban las manos, hasta que no podía mantenerse de pie. Ganaba la mayoría de los torneos a los que iba, pero también perdía en varios. La competencia en Japón es increíble. Hay muchos talentos impresionantes, en el kendo y en el violín.

Pero cuando a mí me daban ganas de destrozar mi instrumento de la frustración, él llegaba con las manos vendadas a golpearme con torpeza la espalda, intentando consolarme.

Estábamos terminando la secundaria cuando él tuvo ese grave accidente. Se fracturó las manos, se rompió un par de costillas, tuvo daño severo que le impediría caminar con normalidad. Claro, eso si la operación salía bien.

Fue horrible. Hayase lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y yo solo podía abrazarla para que el dolor de su corazón se aliviara, aunque sea un poco.

Cuando Kurogane estaba en medio de la operación, yo vagué por Tokio. No podría haber soportado estar en la sala de espera, con su familia y Hayase llorosa. Vagué por las calles de Tokio, hasta que de pronto estuve sentado frente a la bruja de las dimensiones. Ella estaba recostada en un amplio sillón, su cabello lacio y larguísimo recorría las curvas de su cuerpo. Fumaba de una larga pipa y el humo parecía llenar toda la habitación.

—Tienes un deseo —afirmó, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Yo dije nada, porque no entendía nada. No entendía qué hacía allí, cómo había llegado. No lo recordaba. Pero luego de observar sus fríos ojos carmesí, yo dejé de tener miedo y no me importó la extrañeza de la situación.

Yo sentí en mi interior que ella era poderosa. Sentía que de ella desprendía algo maravilloso, un aura de seducción y poder que nunca había observado en mi vida. Podía sentir que con el peso de su mirada podría destruir la moral de los más valerosos caballeros si lo deseaba. Como comprendí su poder, solo supe que debía responder.

—Sí — respondí.

Y no lo hice por miedo, porque de la misma forma que podía sentir su poder, sabía que no era malvada.

Solo sabía que debía responder, porque ella podía acallar el sufrimiento de mi alma.

—¿Qué deseas?

La paz mundial, erradicar la pobreza y que los pequeños animales del mundo dejaran de ser aniquilados por comida. Quería revivir a Chopin y que me tocará el OP. 10, ya sea la parte tercera o la cuarta, dependiendo de sus ánimos. Quería sorprender al juzgado del siguiente concurso al que asistiría, para así poder matricularme en esa prestigiosa preparatoria de música a la que quería entrar.

Quería tantas cosas, pero los ojos de la bruja podían ver en mi corazón. Sabían que todas esas cosas eran solo mentiras, que yo solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento.

—Deseo que Kurogane pueda seguir practicando kendo —dije yo.

Ella dejó de sonreír.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—No.

—Me llaman bruja de las dimensiones —hizo una pausa para inhalar de la pipa y luego exhalar lentamente. Yo tragué pesado—. Puedo concederte el sincero deseo de tu corazón, pero tendrás que pagar un precio.

—Pagaré lo que sea.

—No habría dinero suficiente para pagar el costo. Debe ser algo más. Algo igual de poderoso que tu deseo. No puede ser más ni menos, ¿entiendes?

—Lo pagaré.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Acércate.

Dudé un segundo, pero me levanté. Ella me indicó que me sentara frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera tocarme.

—El pago será algo muy preciado para ti. Cuéntame, ¿qué es ese tal Kurogane para ti?

—Es… la persona más importante para mí.

—¿Lo amas?

Yo asentí.

En ese momento, ella me tocó con su dedo índice en la frente. Fue un toque débil, casi imperceptible. Yo me vi forzado a cerrar los ojos, porque no pude soportar mantener la mirada de ella.

—Me parece que no lo sabes, pero posees magia.

—¿Qué?

—Tus antepasados fueron poderosos. Tú también lo eres. Podrías cumplir tu deseo por ti mismo, si aprendieses a hacerlo. Pero sería peligroso. Además, no tienes tiempo para aprender —yo me estremecí, ya que no entendía sus palabras—. ¿De todas formas deseas continuar?

Mantuvo su dedo en mi frente, y yo continué con los ojos cerrados. Musité un "sí", y sentí que me arrebató parte del corazón.

Después de eso me despedí de ella y volvió a sonreír. Le pregunté cómo podría encontrarla de nuevo si algo salía mal, si necesitaba su ayuda. Qué era la magia, si podía explicarme. Ella me respondió que si volvía a necesitar de sus servicios, la encontraría. Solo eso. Entonces, quizás podríamos conversar.

No le pregunté qué di a cambio, porque sentí en mi corazón la respuesta.

Yo no podría volver a tocar el violín. Había sido un intercambio de talentos: él seguiría practicando kendo, pero yo tendría que abandonar por completo el violín. Ni siquiera era algo de promesa, sino un hecho. Yo no pude volver a tocar un violín, nunca más. Abrí muchas veces la funda de mi instrumento, solo para descubrir que no podía eliminar los milímetros que separaban mis manos de la madera. No podía, literalmente, volver a tocar un violín.

Parte de mi corazón se destrozó cuando llegué a mi casa y descubrí que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ese mismo día, por la noche, llamé a Hayase para preguntarle si todo había salido bien en la operación.

—¡Fue un milagro! —respondió ella— Está perfectamente. El doctor asegura que podrá caminar. No inmediatamente, claro, ya que está muy debilitado.

—¿Podrá volver a practicar kendo? —inquirí yo, con un hilo de voz.

—Seguramente. El doctor nos aseguró que estaba perfectamente.

Allí me despedí de ella.

No fui a la clínica a visitarlo. No podía verlo más. Era una decisión personal, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir mis deseos hasta el final. Terminamos los exámenes de la secundaria y tendríamos nuestra ceremonia de graduación. Yo solo asistí a los exámenes, ya que sabía que Kurogane no asistiría porque seguía hospitalizado. Después de finalizados los exámenes, me mudé a Tomoeda.

¿Por qué no podía volver a ver a Kurogane?

Fácil, porque no tenía cara para decirle que no podía volver a tocar el violín. Él siempre había disfrutado de escucharme tocar. Me iba a ver a los concursos y presentaciones. ¿Cómo le decía que había abandonado lo que me hacía ser persona? ¿Lo que me hacía llorar, reír, emocionarme hasta el desmayo?

Eso último era más fácil aún de explicar: no lo había abandonado, solo intercambiado por alguien que me hacía sentir todas esas cosas, pero multiplicadas por dos.

Claro, sí, era una fácil explicación. Pero no era fácil confesarse así. Además, ¿no era un poco extraño? Decirle algo así a alguien como Kurogane. Más encima, de mí parte.

Y, por favor, obviemos el hecho de que ambos somos hombres. Porque ya de por sí eso es "poco común" y tiene muchas probabilidades de salir _muy mal_. Además de ese indiscutible _detalle_, no era fácil observar a alguien a los ojos y decirle: "¡te amo más que al violín!".

Pero la realidad es que era cierto. Que lo amaba más que al violín, por lo que había intercambiado mi habilidad musical por su recuperación y que, así, pudiera continuar practicando kendo.

Y esa, damas y caballeros, es mi tragicómica historia de vida. Entré a la preparatoria en Tomoeda y allí conocí a Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes se volverían en las personas que me ayudarían a olvidar mis penas y todo lo que había abandonado en Tokio. Le arrendaba a una ancianita la habitación que había desocupado su hijo. Me había mudado con Chii, mi gata peluda, y la ancianita disfrutaba de su compañía. Me preparaba sopa de verduras cuando hacía frío y cuando me resfriaba. Era tan amable conmigo, que no me gustaba abusar demasiado de su hospitalidad. Por esa razón frecuentaba mucho la casa de Shaoran. Además, muchas veces la visitaban sus parientes y no me gustaba incomodar.

El Fye de Tokio y el de Tomoeda eran personas diferentes, pero el de ahora me gustaba.

Y todos los recuerdos de Tokio siempre los mantuve muy escondidos. No los frecuentaba, intentaba olvidarlos. Pero era difícil, seguía doliendo.

El hecho de que los falsos recuerdos de Sakura incluyeran a Kurogane y Hayase hacía que doliese más. ¿Sería una broma de la bruja? Se lo preguntaría algún día. Quizás no, quizás era una mera coincidencia. Tenía que inventarse algo la bruja, ¿cierto? Era posible que fuese una casualidad que sus falsos recuerdos fueran en la primaria que yo fui, en la secundaria que yo asistí…

En un comienzo, cuando Tomoyo propuso que nuestro siguiente viaje como amigos fuera a Tokio, me asusté horriblemente. ¡Visitar las calles que frecuentaba con Kurogane y Hayase, sería un suplicio! Además, ahora que sabía que Sakura querría ver a sus "antiguos amigos", ¿no estaría yo obligado a verlos también? Debía negarme a toda costa. No podía acompañarlos en ese viaje. No podía volver a Tokio, ver a Kurogane a la cara otra vez.

Nunca me despedí de él. No volví a hablarle después de su operación. Para facilitar las cosas, borré mi existencia de las redes sociales. Apenas si tenía un celular que podía chatear con internet móvil, y solo porque en casa me aburría mucho y me gustaba molestar a Shaoran.

No lo había llamado desde que vine acá. Él me llamó varias veces al comienzo. Hayase también. Pero no contesté las llamadas de ninguno de los dos. Debían odiarme ahora, por desaparecer de sus vidas de esa forma.

¿Cómo volvía a Tokio, los miraba a las caras, y les decía que ahora tenía otros amigos, otra vida, otra casa? ¡Que dejé el violín! ¡Que abandoné aquello que más quería en todo el mundo, el violín!

Todo era demasiado complicado, y yo demasiado idiota y cobarde. No podía enfrentarlos. No podría haber soportado la cara de decepción de Kurogane cuando le confesara que dejé el violín. Incluso si le contaba mi extraña reunión con la bruja de las dimensiones, Yuuko, estaba muy seguro que él me miraría con los mismos ojos de desaprobación.

Pensaba pasar esta tarde en el departamento con Shaoran, pero escuchar tanto hablar de Tokio, me puso de malhumor. Y eso era extraño en mí. Intenté sonar lo más natural posible, pero era probable que Shaoran luego me preguntara qué me pasó. Y no es que él fuera muy perspicaz ni nada, pero yo no era muy bueno falsificando una sonrisa. Y él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a mis sonrisas verídicas como para confundirse.

Ese día, en la pequeña habitación que llamaba mía, me senté sobre la cama y observé el violín en su funda. Descorrí el cierre y abrí la cubierta, por el simple masoquismo de verlo ahí, tan sucio y quieto en su lugar. En el pasado, habíamos bailado en el escenario. Pero ahora solo acumulaba polvo. No me atrevía a intentar limpiarlo, ya que la sensación de mi cuerpo deteniéndose contra mi voluntad, al querer tocarlo, era demasiado desesperante para soportar.

Y lo observé por largas horas, añorando el sonido de sus cuerdas junto al arco. Me pregunté cómo estarían mis amigos en Tokio. Si me habrían olvidado.

Pero aquí estaba. Una noche, en casa de Eriol Hiragizawa, un chico tan extraño como divertido. Una noche de fiesta, donde Sakura prácticamente me obligó a asistir porque decía tener muchas ganas de un poco de música y baile. Claro, ella me había engañado, no me había dicho que mágicamente me encontraría con Kurogane.

En una casa donde había unas doscientas personas en el jardín, bailando y gritando. La música tan fuerte que apenas escuchas el llamado de tu mejor amigo. Allí, de todas las personas del mundo, crucé la mirada con un chico moreno, alto y con los ojos castaños, levemente carmesí.

Y tan rápido como un rayo, con la misma rapidez en la que antaño lo observaba golpear la espada de bambú en las competencias de kendo. Con una velocidad que siempre creí inhumana, él se teletransportó frente a mí, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Me tomó por el cuello de la camisa. En ese momento, desee que me golpeara. Que me golpeara por mi estupidez, porque me lo merecía.

Por esa razón dije lo que dije, para enfurecerlo.

—Hola, Kurogane —sonreí—. Tanto tiempo.

Tenía llamas en sus ojos, pero no me golpeó. Soltó su agarre, aunque continuó con la mirada llena de rabia.

—¿Qué mierda haces acá? —preguntó.

Ah, seguía igual de insoportable.

—Pues, aquí es donde vivo.

—¿Esta es tu casa?

—No, idiota —reí—. Vivo en Tomoeda.

Él pareció utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad por no golpearme.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Shaoran, quien estaba a nuestro lado. Se le veía asustado, ya que no entendía la situación.

Yo sonreí, para calmarlo.

—No le digas nada de este idiota a Hayase —le soltó Kurogane a Shaoran, mientras me agarraba del brazo con fuerza y me arrastraba al interior de la casa.

Fue muy difícil encontrar un lugar relativamente a solas, por lo que terminamos en un pasillo del segundo piso. Me parecía un poco cómico que esta, de todas las veces, Kurogane intentase ser discreto a la hora de discutir, ya que nunca había sido una de sus prioridades. Pero parece que esta vez, esconderme de Hayase, era lo suficientemente importante como para que Kurogane se tragara la rabia y no me gritara en la mitad del jardín.

Y, sí, admito que no era una muy buena idea irrumpir en la casa de alguien de esa manera, ya que, a pesar de que Eriol prestase la casa para dar una gran fiesta, aún era probable que algún miembro de su familia estuviera en el segundo piso de la casa.

Pero eso ya era ser _demasiado_ discreto, y Kurogane no andaba de ánimos.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó él.

Una vez en la oscuridad del pasillo, Kurogane me soltó. Yo me apoyé contra una muralla y sonreí. No es que en sí la situación fuera divertida, pero de todas formas me hacía mucha gracia la forma en la que había reaccionado Kurogane. No esperaba menos del campeón del torneo regional de kendo de hace un par de años.

—Vine por la misma razón que tú: una fiesta con alcohol gratuito, música a todo volumen. Es viernes, Kurogane, ¡día de fiesta!

Eso pareció exasperarlo de verdad, por lo que me recordé no volver a decir algo tan idiota, si no quería que aplastara su puño contra mi rostro.

Se quedó callado, como si fuera innecesario el que volviera a formular la pregunta. Solo me observó.

—Ahora vivo en Tomoeda, como te dije antes —respondí.

Aquello no pareció convencerlo, porque continuó con los brazos cruzados, observándome con furia.

—Vivo con una ancianita y Chii.

Nada.

—Tokio era demasiado ruidosa.

Ni cercano.

—Vamos, no te pongas tan así —le golpee levemente el hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Pero no había caso. Suspiré. Kurogane realmente podía ser una roca a veces.

—Fye —dijo él, sin levantar la voz. Yo me mantuve expectante a que continuara, pero tardó lo suyo. Sentía el corazón en mi garganta—. Dime, Fye, ¿por qué te fuiste de Tokio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera cambiar de aires? —respondí, con mi infaltable sonrisa—. Mis padres tampoco querían comprenderlo, que a veces a uno le dan ganas de cambiar de ambiente. Tokio era demasiado ruidosa, grande, rápida… Tomoeda está bien.

No bastó con todo el teatro que le estaba montando, porque él se mantuvo en la misma posición, con el mismo ceño fruncido.

—¿Por eso no respondiste las llamadas, Fye? —preguntó él— ¿Por eso no dijiste nada? ¿Armaste una maleta, tomaste tu violín, y te mudaste con Chii y una abuelita? Siempre pensé que eras un idiota frívolo, pero no me jodas, Fye.

Ah, el violín. Obviamente tuve que mudarme con el violín, ¿cierto?

Ni siquiera pudieron preguntarles a mis padres qué había sido de mí, porque nunca los había invitado a mi casa. No los conocían, incluso luego de años de amistad. Sí, ese tipo de amigo era yo.

Yo bajé la mirada y me quedé en silencio. ¿De verdad quería una explicación? ¿Y si esa explicación era tan terrible que te mata el alma todos los días?

Él pareció aburrirse de su posición de brazos cruzados, porque lo escuché suspirar y relajar la postura.

—¿Cómo va el violín? —preguntó él, con la voz baja.

—Bien —mentí.

Después de un par de segundos en silencio (no silencio real, vamos, que la música seguía sonando fortísimo hasta el segundo piso; solo silencio entre nosotros), me atreví a continuar con la conversación.

—¿Cómo va el kendo? —pregunté yo, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

—Mal.

Y levanté la mirada, lo observé a sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Mal?

Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Explícate —inquirí yo, intentando esconder mi preocupación.

—¿Ahora quieres respuestas, eh? —casi sonrió— Como yo no soy un desgraciado, te voy a responder: mal. Bah, ni siquiera es que "ande mal", solo no anda nada.

—No entiendo.

No, el miedo no. No quería volver a sentir miedo. Esa pregunta me había acosado durante los años que pasé aquí en Tomoeda: "¿cómo iba el kendo?". ¿Sigues ganando, Kurogane? ¿Te siguen sangrando las manos por las heridas, o ya se volvieron un par de callos mutantes? ¿Se te cayeron los dedos, Hayase siguió cocinándote pasteles para desearte buena suerte? ¿Cómo va el kendo?

—No puedo practicar más kendo, Fye. Ya, no hablemos más de eso.

Algo indescriptible me consumió la garganta. Un calor que no quizás no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida, un estremecimiento en la columna frío, pero a la vez caliente. Mis manos empezaron a tiritar y, para evitar que Kurogane se diera cuenta, tuve que apretarlas entre sí tras mi espalda.

Algo que no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida con tanta sinceridad: rabia.

—¿Cómo que no puedes practicar más kendo?

—No puedo, Fye. Después de la operación no pude continuar. El doctor dijo que era muy peligroso. Al cabo que, en esas condiciones, ni siquiera podía tomar el sable de bambú con rigidez. Ya era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido al accidente, dijo el doctor.

—No entiendo…

—¡No puedo, Fye! —exclamó él— El auto chocó, yo estuve al borde de la muerte y no pude volver a tomar un sable como antes. ¿Está bien así la explicación, señorito?

Rabia.

Esa bruja de mierda me había estafado. Me había quitado el violín, me había quitado a Kurogane, y no había pasado _nada_. Empecé a caminar de un lado para otro, casi en círculos, preguntándome cómo diablos podía llamar a esa bruja para tirarle los pelos hasta que se le salieran.

Le pegué un golpe con toda mi fuerza a la muralla, con toda esa rabia aún en mi garganta.

—Oye, para, cuida tus manos —dijo él, acercándose un poco más a mí, intentando tomarme la mano, pero yo me separé con rapidez y lo observé a los ojos.

Claro, obviamente se preocupaba de mis preciadas manos de violinista. ¿Cómo iba a tomar el arco con las manos magulladas y ensangrentadas? ¿Cómo presionaba con la debida fuerza la cuerda?

Escuché los pasos de alguien que subía por las escaleras. Y Kurogane también pareció escucharlos, ya que me tomó sin delicadeza del brazo, abrió la puerta más cercana a nosotros, me lanzó dentro y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio, en la completa oscuridad, durante un par de segundos. Yo palpé la muralla, en busca de un interruptor de luz, e identifiqué la fría cerámica de la muralla. Estábamos en un baño. Encendí la luz y nos vimos encandilados otro par de segundos.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Kurogane se limpió la garganta y respondió que el baño estaba ocupado. Le echó llave a la puerta, se apoyó en la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, hasta quedar sentado y con la espalda apoyada.

Yo me dejé caer el otro lado del baño, también apoyado contra la muralla. No era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ni nuestras piernas pudiesen tocarse.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

Me di cuenta que la rabia que inicialmente había sentido en mi garganta se había esfumado. En su lugar, solo quedó una presión en mi pecho. Observé a Kurogane en su lugar. Estaba con una pierna flectada, un brazo apoyado en la rodilla y la cabeza a su vez apoyada en el brazo, de forma que ocultaba su rostro.

Muchas preguntas acerca de Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones, me atacaron. Pero también muchas preguntas dirigidas a Kurogane. Por primera vez en todos estos años, me sentí realmente miserable. Me sentí una basura, un esperpento de la peor calaña posible. Me sentí un asco al darme cuenta que de verdad había abandonado a mis amigos. Y no solo eso, había abandonado a Kurogane cuando más me necesitaba.

—Y, ¿cómo está Hayase? —pregunté.

La música ya casi no se escuchaba desde el baño.

—Bien —respondió, desde la misma posición, sin darme la cara—. Como no estuviste tú, me obligó a mí a acompañarla al karaoke después de clases —reímos un poquito—. Sigue coqueteando con todos y aún no encuentra al príncipe azul por el que sueña. Yo le sigo repitiendo que si se pone a buscar un chico que le responda sus coqueteos, solo va a encontrar pervertidos alcohólicos.

—Es un poco ingenua.

—Solo se conforma con muy poco. Al primero que le dice lo bonito que son sus ojos, lo proclama el _nuevo_ amor de su vida.

Reí.

—Y, ¿tú?

La pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Tragué pesado.

—Bien.

Él suspiró pesadamente y levantó la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada asesina.

—Bien, bien. Hice nuevos amigos, como podrás darte cuenta —me explayé un poco más—. Shaoran es la nueva víctima de mis bromas. También está la dulce Tomoyo y la pequeña Sakura…

Aún encontraba extraño el tema de Sakura y los falsos recuerdos. No dejaba de molestarme… Si según sus falsos recuerdos, ellos me conocieron al mismo tiempo que a ella, ¿acaso creían que nosotros también nos habíamos conocido entonces? ¿Cómo vivían en la misma cabeza los recuerdos reales de la secundaria y los falsos, donde había una proyección de una Sakura falsa?

—¿La conociste aquí? —yo asentí—. Es una gran coincidencia —dijo él—. Es muy extraño que no se hayan conocido en Tokio. ¿Seguro que no la viste nunca allá?

—No.

—Bue, es extraño, pero está bien. Digo, me alegro que se hayan conocido.

"Al fin y al cabo, es la razón por las que volvimos a encontrarnos".

Eso lo rellené en mi mente yo. Es algo que Kurogane nunca podría decir en voz alta, porque era terriblemente cursi y no iba con él, pero seguramente lo pensó al igual que yo.

No quise indagar en los falsos recuerdos de Sakura. Ya habría otro momento para eso.

Respiré profundo.

—Dejé el violín.

Me imagino que la cara con la que yo lo miré a él en su momento fue igual a la de estupefacción que me dirigió ahora.

—¿Cómo que dejaste el violín?

—No lo hagas parecer un _deja vu_, por favor —reí—. Lo dejé. No me pidas explicaciones, simplemente lo dejé. No hablemos de nuestras habilidades desechadas, por favor.

Él me miró en silencio. Yo sabía que se moría de ganas de preguntar algo más, pero nos quedamos así.

—Hayase va a llorar cuando te vea—dijo él.

—Lo sé —respondí, con una risa triste.

**Tomoyo**

—Bah —se quejó Hayase, la amiga rubia de Sakura—, el baño del segundo piso estaba ocupado. Pero justo desocuparon el de abajo, el de visitas, y ahí entré —sonrió ampliamente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Después de ir a buscar algo para beber con Sakura y Hayase, esta última se había tragado un vaso de vodka con jugo de arándanos de un sorbo, prácticamente. Un rato después de eso, empezó a quejarse de que necesitaba un baño y que el de visitas llevaba cinco minutos ocupado. Yo hice uso de mi información privilegiada y le indiqué donde había otro baño que podía usar.

Encontraba especialmente cómico que el mismo día que proponía viajar a Tokio, vinieran los amigos de Sakura a visitarla. Realmente, eso me ponía muy feliz. Sakura estaba radiante, era todo sonrisas y carcajadas.

Antes que Hayase empezara a lamentarse por el baño, volvimos a donde habíamos dejado a Shaoran y a Kurogane, el alto y atractivo amigo de Sakura. Nos sorprendimos al encontrar al novio de mi mejor amiga solo y con una cara de extrañeza impresionante. Cuando la rubia preguntó por Kurogane, él se limitó a contestar que no sabía nada, que no había visto a dónde se había metido.

Llevábamos menos de media hora en la fiesta de Eriol y Hayase ya se había bebido dos vasos de vodka con jugo (uno de un sorbo y otro un poco más lento luego de volver del baño).

Y esa media hora había sido insufrible. Lentísima, horrorosa. No habíamos visto a Eriol en toda esa media hora, lo cual me había dejado un poco preocupada. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Si estaba desmayado en alguna parte? ¿Si había entrado un asesino y le había lastimado esa bonita nariz?

Intenté no pensar en esas tenebrosas posibilidades.

En la siguiente media hora, nos encontramos con Rika y Chiharu. Junto con ellas dos, Sakura y Hayase, bailamos esa horrible música electrónica que últimamente estaba de moda. No tenía la costumbre de beber más que licores suaves, con mucha fruta y combinaciones coloridas, pero por alguna razón, lo único que había en casa de Eriol era vodka y ron (sí, Eriol había decidido dar una fiesta tan grande, que para convencer a _todos_ de ir, ofreció bebidas gratis). En esa media hora que pasamos bailando con las demás chicas, me alcancé a beber dos vasos de vodka. Con más alcohol del que desearía, pero Hayase fue la que me entregó el vaso preparado.

Sí, después de esa última media hora, gracias a la ayuda del alcohol, mi paranoia alcanzó los niveles suficientes como para recorrer el jardín en busca de Eriol. Cuando observaba a Hayase beber vasos completos en segundos y a Sakura reír ante la desfachatez de su amiga, entendía que dos vasos era poquísimo alcohol. Pero, Dios, yo nunca bebía, lo juro.

Por esa razón, terminé por la casa de Eriol, en su busca. Yo sabía que sus padres no estaban en casa, ya que estaban en viajes de negocios, o al menos así me comentó mi madre cuando canceló la cena del lunes. Eso me dio un poco más de valor para adentrarme en la mansión Hiragizawa. No estaba la posible amenaza de una señora Hiragizawa escandalizada al ver a la pequeña Señorita Daidouji con un vestido cortísimo y un poco ebria. ¡Qué escándalo!

En el primer piso no encontré nada más que un par de personas conversando y riendo, por lo que subí las escaleras al segundo. No había ninguna luz encendida allí. La única iluminación que llegaba, provenía del exterior y del primer piso. Más adentrada en el pasillo principal, pude observar por la delgada línea bajo la puerta, que el baño seguía ocupado.

Toqué la puerta. Pensé que quizás Eriol estaba allí. Una voz masculina que no pude identificar me respondió que estaba ocupado. A causa de mi creciente paranoia, solo pude imaginarme a un asesino serial degollando el cuerpo de Eriol en el baño. Bueno, y que tal vez estaba con un par de chicas teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Una sentada encima del lavamanos, besándole la boca mientras el otro respondía con furiosas caricias en los muslos, los pechos, y la otra acariciando la espalda ancha del pelinegro…

Volví a tocar con más insistencia la puerta.

—¿Eriol? —pregunté— ¿Estás ahí?

Nunca en mi sano juicio habría insistido a una persona que respondiera "está ocupado" en un baño, pero dos vasos de vodka habían logrado sacarme de mi cordura. Dios.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y me tapé los ojos como reflejo. Por una parte, por la fuerte luz que iluminó mi rostro a oscuras, y por otro lado, ante el miedo de observar en el interior a Eriol teniendo un trío con dos inglesas.

—¿Tomoyo?

Me destapé los ojos y me encontré con el sonriente rostro de Fye.

Y creo que nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan feliz de ver su cara, porque me tiré sobre él y lo abracé por el cuello. Él me preguntó si yo estaba bien, si me pasaba algo, porque al parecer me veía un poco descompuesta. Yo le respondí que estaba todo bien, que estaba feliz de encontrarlo en vez de a Eriol.

Reparé en la presencia de otra persona a su lado. Era el amigo de Sakura, el que vino de Tokio a verla.

—¿Kuro…?

—Kurogane —aclaró él.

—¡Cierto! —sonreí— Que bueno que estabas tú con Fye, y no un par de putas.

—¿Ah?

—Un trío, imagínate. ¡En un baño! Ay, no. Mejor sigo buscando…

Y quise darme la media vuelta, pero de pronto me di cuenta de lo extraño que era encontrarlos a ellos dos encerrados en un baño. Porque, vamos, dudaba que estuviesen realmente haciendo cosas que se hacen en un baño.

—¿Qué estaban…? —quise preguntar yo.

—Nada, no importa. ¿Bajas? —me interrumpió Fye, quien se había deshecho de mi abrazo y empezaba a bajar por las escaleras.

—No, olvidé algo por aquí.

—¿Qué cosa?

Iba a responder, pero decidí que era mejor que se quedara en un secreto. Me despedí agitando mi mano un par de veces en el aire y me encaminé por el pasillo.

Si continuabas por el pasillo, llegabas a una gran sala de estar, que usualmente usaba Eriol para ver películas cuando invitaba gente. Hacia el otro lado del pasillo, estaba la habitación de Eriol. Decidí que era más probable encontrarlo allí que en la sala de estar, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta blanca que encerraba su intimidad. Dudé antes de entrar, preguntándome si no sería mejor llamar a la puerta. Me aterraba un poco lo que podría encontrar allí.

Respiré profundo y giré la manilla de la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, estaba cerrada con llave. Suspiré. Yo haría lo mismo si diera una fiesta como esa. A nadie le gusta encontrar una pareja desconocida intimando sobre tu cama. Otro lado de mi cerebro me gritaba "¡está adentro! ¡Teniendo un trío! ¡Manoseando a una inglesa mientras otra le besa el cuerpo!", pero tuve que acallarlo. No sacaba nada tocando la puerta, ya que si fuese verdad, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que me abriera para ver quién hacía tremendo escándalo, menos si estuviera con dos _top model_ en su cama.

Me di media vuelta al escuchar un sonido a mis espaldas. Desde mi posición, tenía vista a la entrada de la sala de estar que mencioné anteriormente, y al comienzo de las escaleras que daban al tercer piso (donde estaba la habitación de los padres de Eriol).

Allí estaba Eriol, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saliendo de la sala de estar, para empezar a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de sus padres. Subiendo por las escaleras, frente a él, solo pude observar el final de un par de piernas desnudas y delgadas. Apenas me di la vuelta, solo tuve un milisegundo para ver esta escena: Eriol, todo sonrisas, subiendo a la habitación de sus padres, de la mano con una chica que lo guiaba a lo que sería, seguramente, una buena noche de diversión.

Y después de ese milisegundo, observé los ojos de Eriol observándome. Yo estaba en la oscuridad, en la puerta de su habitación, con mi corto vestido violeta. No debía haberme visto de donde estaba, pero seguramente un rastro de luz que entraba por la ventana contigua, me delató.

Y el contacto solo duró otro milisegundo, lo juro. Ya que, después de eso, yo me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. Como me había visto in fraganti en mi misión de rescate, no me esforcé en ser sigilosa.

Conocía a perfección la gran casa de Eriol. Había asistido un millón de veces, desde que tenía memoria. En el primer piso, había un gran salón de entrada, decorada con obras del más exquisito gusto. También tenían un comedor con una gran mesa de caoba. Una sala de estar para los invitados, una cocina gigante y elegante, un par de habitaciones de alojados (que seguramente en las fiestas eran aprovechadas), y por el final de la construcción, un pequeño gimnasio, con una elíptica, máquinas de pesas y demáses, ya que la madre estaba un poco obsesionada con el ejercicio y su figura.

Para una fiesta de esta envergadura, Eriol seguramente había cerrado las puertas del comedor y otros con llave, al igual que su propia habitación, para que los desastres no pasasen a un nivel monstruoso e imperdonable por los padres.

Yo en el máximo de tres segundos que estuve sola, intentando escapar por las escaleras, no entendí cómo era que Eriol tenía el descaro de ir a tirarse a una chica a la habitación de sus padres. ¿Por qué hacerlo, si su propia habitación estaba tan cerca?

Pero, claro, una mano me detuvo. Y no con suavidad, como esperaría de un caballero inglés. Me tomó del hombro y me impidió escapar de lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Tomoyo?

Me giré y me encontré con un Eriol con la camisa desabotonada y el cabello desordenado. Los anteojos también estaban levemente inclinados. Yo lo noté.

Yo sonreí, a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces acá? —yo intenté soltarme, pero él no disminuyó su fuerza.

—Vine a la fiesta más grande que habrá en Tomoeda en todo el semestre —respondí.

¿Cómo me había enterado?

En el pasado, Eriol se preocupaba por que me enterara de todos sus jueguitos. Invitaba a Fye y Shaoran a las fiestas, se paseaba de la mano frente a Naoko, quizás con la esperanza de que ellos me informaran. ¿No estaré siendo muy paranoica y egocéntrica? Quizás, pero podría apostar un dedo que disfrutaba de que lo viera con otras chicas.

¿Cómo me había enterado esta vez? Si no invitó a ninguno de mis amigos, ni a mí en persona, seguramente es porque no tenía ningún interés en verme en su fiesta esta noche. Bueno, yo me había acercado personalmente a Yamazaki, el mejor amigo de Eriol, hace una semana atrás, a decirle que "ante cualquier fiesta, me avisara, ya que últimamente andaba muy floja y quería despabilar un poco". Claro, él no sospecharía nada, porque no había chico más despistado que él. Tampoco le contaría nada a Eriol, ya que creería que a él no podía importarle menos lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer yo.

Y Yamazaki me había invitado. Fácil. Facilísimo.

Los ojos de Eriol me mostraban que él no esperaba para nada mi presencia. Ah, así que no eres tan lector de mentes como te jactas de ser, ¿cierto? "¿No puedes leer las ganas que tengo de pisotearte en este momento?".

Yo agradecí en ese momento que la fiesta estuviera más ruidosa y buena que nunca, ya que nadie entraría ni nos vería allí, en la mitad de la escalera.

Qué desgracia si alguien lo hiciera.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido, ya me iba —dije yo, finalmente deshaciéndome de su agarre.

Él intentó volver a tocarme, quizás tomarme del brazo, pero yo bajé dos escalones de un salto y me mantuve a una distancia segura.

—Eriiiii, ¿qué pasó?

Supuse que la voz chillona que provenía del segundo piso sería de la chica que vi antes. La que se llevaba a Eriol a la habitación de sus padres. La que lo tomaba de la mano, la que lo entretenía en este momento. ¿No debería advertirle que hacía lo mismo con todas? ¿Qué no esperara un chocolate ni una llamada amorosa? Decidí no meterme, ya que era probable que ella ni siquiera esperara esas cosas, que tuviera las mismas intenciones de Eriol.

—Ya voy —respondió él, sin mirar atrás.

Seguramente la chica de largas piernas lo esperaba sentada en la otra escalera, expectante ante lo que disfrutaría a continuación.

—Ya me voy —dije yo—. Deberías saludar a Sakura. Estaba buscándote.

Me di media vuelta para retirarme, pero con su voz me detuvo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscabas en mi habitación?

—Fui al baño, nada más —reí, intentando hacerle ver lo divertido que era que pensase que buscaba algo en su habitación.

—¿Tú también me buscabas? —insistió.

Me di vuelta, ya que sentía la mirada de Eriol perforándome la nuca. Me observaba a los ojos, expectante ante mi respuesta. Pero, oh, Eriol, tú conocías la respuesta.

—No —respondí.

Pero ambos sabíamos que sí, que te buscaba y que siempre te busqué. Pero tú estuviste muy ocupado con Himari, luego con Asuka, otra compañera de salón. Y después de ellas, estuviste ocupado con muchas otras chicas de mi salón, otras chicas de otros salones, más de la preparatoria…

Y ahora estaba esa chica de piernas largas, esperando al machote de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¡Eriiii! —llamó la chica.

Qué apodo de mierda.

—Ve, Eri, no deberías hacer esperar a una dama —sonreí, un poco maliciosa.

¿Cuánto me había hecho esperar a mí? Muchos años.

Sí, tomé dos vasos de alcohol, pero no eran suficientes para hacerme decir lo anterior en voz alta. Sí lo suficiente para buscarlo por su casa, pero no tanto. No tanto para la humillación, para el llanto que escondí bajo mi almohada, para los gritos y las rabietas de celos.

La chica parecía impacientarse, porque asomó su cabeza. Pero antes que pudiera volver a llamarlo con ese apodo de mierda, Eriol se dio media vuelta y volvió a sus asuntos sexuales con la puta de piernas largas y cabellera oscura.

Yo quise caminar al jardín y reencontrarme con mis amigos, pero, en vez de eso, fui a la cocina. No estaba cerrada con llave, lo cual agradecí. No encendí la luz, ya que sentí que con la luz que entraba por las amplias ventanas bastaba. Observé la nevera y me pregunté si Eriol habría escondido todo el licor caro de sus padres en su habitación.

Me senté en una silla blanca. Observé el reloj plateado que se movía, segundo a segundo, colgado en la muralla. Pude contar quince movimientos del segundero, cuando sentí la respiración de alguien en mi cuello.

Me paralicé como un animalito que sabe que está en peligro. Me mantuve con la espalda derecha y los ojos muy abiertos, exactamente cuatro movimientos del segundero plateado. El miedo se disipó casi inmediatamente, ya que supe que la persona que estaba a mi espalda nunca podría hacerme daño alguno.

Lo sentí en su perfume, el ritmo de su respiración, su aura, no sé. Todo de Eriol lo reconocí luego de solo instante de terror. No podía ser un violador, ni Jack el destripador. Era Eriol, la persona que me había acompañado toda mi vida.

Quise preguntarle por qué me había seguido, qué había pasado con la chica que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres, pero temí hablar. Me embriagué de su perfume. Debía concederle a Hermès que, además de sus preciosas carteras, no se quedaba atrás con la fragancia que Eriol había usado desde que tenía memoria.

Dejé de contar el segundero al décimo movimiento. Eriol seguía allí, a mis espaldas, tan cerca de mi cuello y mi oreja, que oía su respiración. De pronto, tan delicadamente como si me tratara de una pluma, puso sus dos manos en mi cintura. Sentí el tacto a través de la seda violeta. Me acarició con suavidad la cintura.

Se acercó aún más a mí, hasta apoyar sus labios en mi cuello desnudo. Me besó largamente en la piel de mi hombro y me acarició con sus labios con tanta sensualidad que no me habría importado perder mi virginidad en ese momento, con él, arriba de la mesa de la cocina.

Pero él solo me besó el cuello, el hombro, el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras me acariciaba la cintura, el estómago.

Y solté un gemido de placer, completamente rendida ante el tacto. Era Eriol, era Eriol, era Eriol.

Se detuvo, de pronto, pero no se movió de su lugar. Con su boca tan cerca de mi oreja, me susurró:

—No vuelvas a decirme Eri, por favor. No tú.

¿Acaso era su apodo playboy? ¿Era para las _otras?_ ¿Por qué yo no?

¿Por qué yo no podía salir con Eriol? ¿Por qué no me quería a mí? ¿Por qué las prefería a todas menos a mí?

Tantas preguntas se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Quizás las habría pronunciado si se hubiera quedado más tiempo así de cerca, acariciándome y besándome.

Pero se había separado de mí.

—Tú sabes que me encanta cómo te ves con el cabello tomado. Gracias por peinártelo así para mí—dijo él.

Yo me di la vuelta, queriendo observar su figura bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Quería añorar su cuerpo, su espalda, cómo se veía con camisa, a pesar de tenerla toda desarmada y desabotonada por culpa de una puta de piernas largas.

Pero ya no estaba. Me di la vuelta, y Eriol ya se había ido.

Me acaricié el cabello sedoso, que había arreglado en un bonito peinado, lleno de rulos y pinches para afirmarlo. "Ah", pensé "hasta que se dio cuenta que lo hacía".

**Shaoran**

Yo me encontraba sentado en una banca de jardín, observando a mi novia con sus amigas bailar. Observé como Tomoyo se escapó de la especie de círculo que habían formado para "bailar todas con todas" y entró en la casa de Eriol.

Esta vez no bebería alcohol. Había hablado más de la cuenta con Sakura el otro día y me asustaba soltar demasiado y terminar contándole todo, _todo_. De todas formas, nunca me había gustado beber. Un chico de cabello oscuro y gran sonrisa se sentó a mi lado. Me contó que era el novio de Chiharu, Yamazaki, y una historia muy extraña sobre la construcción de la mansión Hiragizawa. Si no hubiera sido por el tono de voz que usó, quizás no le habría creído. Pero la forma en que entregó fechas y datos, hizo que terminara un poco asustado con la historia.

Cuando estaba por terminarla (en la parte que llegaba un fantasma con sierra eléctrica y estaba a segundos de cortarle la cabeza al abuelo de Eriol), llegó Chiharu y le pegó en el brazo, con evidente fuerza.

—¡Ya empezaste a inventar cosas! —exclamó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Eh? ¿Había sido una mentira? La risa de Yamazaki lo delató y llenó de besos en la mejilla a su novia. Ella se quejó e intentó quitárselo los primeros tres segundos, pero después se rindió ante el amoroso de su novio. Luego de aquello, se despidieron de mí y se alejaron.

Me dejaron solo por unos minutos, en los que observé reír a carcajadas a mi novia y a su rubia mejor amiga.

De pronto sentí que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, y observé que se trataba de Kurogane. Busqué a Fye con la mirada y lo encontré: se dirigía donde las chicas. La escena que observé fue muy similar a la de Kurogane encontrándose con Fye por primera vez.

Hayase se quedó estática, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó de bailar y Sakura notó lo extraña que se había puesto. Observó a su amiga con los ojos fijos en Fye y seguramente no entendió nada de nada, al igual que yo, sentado en una banca y observando a la distancia. Después de un par de segundos, la rubia se llevó las manos al rostro y un montón de lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas y ojos.

Fye, para entonces, ya había llegado a su lado y le sonrió. Le dijo algo que no pude escuchar, porque estaba muy lejos y la música muy fuerte, y la abrazó por sobre los hombros. Ella tardó un poco, pero rodeó su espalda con sus brazos.

Yo no entendía nada. ¿Sería su novia? Y, ¿qué pasaba con Kurogane? ¿Por qué casi lo había golpeado y se lo había llevado al interior de la casa de Eriol?

¿De dónde mierda lo conocía?

Intenté recapitular lo poco de Fye que sabía. Sabía que antes de Tomoeda, había vivido en Tokio. Que había nacido en un pueblo de Inglaterra. Imaginaba que se habían conocido en Tokio, entonces. Fye nunca hablaba de su pasado, de nada de él. Yo entendía que no le gustase, por lo que nunca intentaba entrometerme mucho.

Podría preguntarle a Kurogane, quien estaba a mi lado, acerca de cómo y dónde había conocido a Fye, pero la verdad es que, al girarme y observar su semblante serio, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y decidí no hablarle.

La escena de Hayase y Fye, abrazados con fuerza, él con su eterna sonrisa y ella prácticamente tragándose los mocos por el llanto, era bastante conmovedora. Sakura se acercó a mí con una enorme cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé.

—No sabía que se conocían —continuó ella, con la mirada fija en sus dos amigos—. Mucho menos que habían sido novios o algo así.

—Nunca lo fueron. Solo son amigos. Y Hayase una llorona —aclaró Kurogane, desde su lugar.

—Ay, Kurogane, ¡explícame! —suplicó la castaña.

Él no respondió nada. Ni siquiera la miró, ya que tenía la mirada muy fija en los dos rubios. Sakura continuó suplicando, hasta que tomó del brazo al pelinegro y lo sacudió, como si fuera una niña de cinco años pidiendo un dulce.

—Porfi, porfi, porfi —repitió.

Pero él continuó en silencio. Y, de hecho, no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que, pasados unos quince minutos, los dos rubios se acercaron a nosotros.

—¡Mira quién está aquí! —le idjo Hayase al pelinegro, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Kurogane asintió. La rubia empezó a decir muchas cosas, de las que no comprendí ni una palabra. Algo de un violín, de Tokio y un accidente automovilístico. Algo de un rubio hijo de puta, sin corazón y desgraciado. Ese seguramente era Fye.

Sakura le pidió una explicación a su mejor amiga, y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, Fye se acercó a mí y me pidió que fuéramos a otro lugar a hablar.

Yo accedí, pero me lamenté de perderme la explicación de Hayase. Pero estaba bien, después podía preguntarle a Sakura, porque seguramente Fye no abriría la boca.

Caminamos hasta el otro lado del jardín. Apoyó su espalda en la muralla de la casa y se sentó en el césped húmedo. Yo suspiré y lo acompañé en la misma posición, a su lado.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —pregunté.

—Un encuentro incómodo y algo desafortunado, pero imagino que inevitable —sonrió, pero con tristeza.

—No me vas a explicar —dije, sabiendo que no tenía sentido preguntarlo.

Él mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Esa maldita bruja de las dimensiones me engañó, Shaoran.

Y habría esperado que fuese una broma, pero yo sabía que no importaba lo desgraciado que pudiese ser Fye, nunca me bromearía con un tema así de delicado.

"Ah, el deseo de Fye", pensé. "Así que está relacionado con los dos chicos de Tokio".

—Explícate.

Él suspiró profundo y después de un par de segundos, comenzó a hablar.

—Esa maldita bruja de las dimensiones me engañó —repitió. Yo quise golpearlo con fuerza, pero al entender mis intenciones continuó con rapidez—. Yo desee que Kurogane pudiera seguir practicando kendo, pero ya no puede. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico gravísimo. Al borde de la muerte, al parecer. Yo no estuve allí con él, porque estaba con Yuuko.

No quise interrumpir su historia. Nunca creí que Fye pudiese hablar de sí mismo sin tantos rodeos.

—Yo desee que pudiese seguir practicando kendo después de la operación. Que todo saliera bien —escondió su rostro entre medio de sus piernas, más específicamente sus rodillas, y sentí que su voz se quebró—. Pero no puede, Shaoran. La operación salió bien, todo ok, sobrevivió, pero no puede practicar kendo.

Sentí que algo en él se rompió además de su voz.

—¡Me engañó! —exclamó—. Yo desee su recuperación exitosa, pero todo salió mal. No puede practicar kendo y yo dejé de tocar violín…

Quise preguntarle qué tenía que ver un violín en toda la historia. ¿Tocaba violín? ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca siquiera lo había visto escuchar música clásica. Quise preguntarle, lo juro, pero me tragué todas las ganas y lo dejé continuar con el monólogo. No sabía cuánto duraría. No quería que se arrepintiera.

—Esa bruja de mierda… Me quitó lo más importante para mí, pero no cumplió mi deseo. ¡Y dejé Tokio! Por la vergüenza, por la rabia… Ah, perdón, Shaoran, pero encontrarme con esos dos me dejó un poco alterado de nervios. Sensible, no sé.

Yo le di un par de palmadas en la espalda. Quise abrazarlo, pero nunca habíamos sido de abrazos ni expresiones de cariño, ninguno de los dos.

Él levantó su rostro y yo observé en él una profunda desesperanza. Comprendía su situación. Fye había pedido un deseo y había dado un gran precio a cambio, pero la bruja lo había engañado. ¿Qué mierda significaba aquello?

—Lo lamento, Shaoran.

En un comienzo, no entendí sus palabras. Pero luego todo hizo sentido.

¿Qué le impedía a la bruja engañarme a mí, como hizo con Fye? ¿Y si no cumplía mi deseo?

Pero sí había rebobinado el tiempo. Estábamos un año antes, con una Sakura con recuerdos falsos y personalidad diferente, a causa del karma de desear alargarle la vida más de lo que debería. Pero estaba viva. No podía engañarme, ya que ya me había dado lo que había deseado. ¿O no?

Un horrible sentimiento cruzó mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí miedo ante lo que significaba lo que acababa de vivir Fye. Este suceso había abierto un mundo de posibilidades, todas igual de terroríficas. Había abierto la puerta de la incertidumbre, el miedo, el "qué pasará".

Crucé un brazo por sobre la espalda de Fye y lo acerqué a mí. No importaba que nunca hayamos sido ese tipo de amigos, los que se abrazan y se dicen lo mucho que se quieren. Daba igual en ese momento. Lo acerqué a mí y él se apoyó en mi pecho. Allí, por primera vez en mi vida, escuché a Fye llorar. Muy poco, mucho menos de lo que yo habría llorado si hubiese estado en su situación. Pero sentí el estremecimiento de sus sollozos.

Allí supe que Fye era un mentiroso. Que se había alejado de sus amigos, como me había explicado, creyendo que todo estaba bien. Que estaba feliz en Tomoeda, que no necesitaba nada más. Pero era un horrible mentiroso. Tan poco sincero, que incluso le había mentido a la bruja de las dimensiones.

_"__Puedo cumplir el sincero deseo de tu corazón", _dijo el recuerdo de la voz de la bruja en mi cabeza.

Y comprendí que Fye había sido un horrible mentiroso. Había querido creer que su deseo era que Kurogane siguiera practicando kendo, cuando en realidad lo único que podía desear era que siguiera viviendo. Su precio no había sido tan alto, ya que solo se trataba de sanar un par de heridas mortales (como si fuera poco). No se podía comparar con lo que di yo a cambio, porque al parecer era mucho más difícil el traer de vuelta un alma que ya había abandonado el cuerpo y lo había dejado frío.

En los sollozos que escuché, sentí que él también lo había comprendido. Que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de vergüenza y felicidad. Una extraña mezcla, pero que había logrado que llorara en mis brazos y se diera cuenta que, en realidad, la bruja no lo había engañado: solo había podido ver bajo las mentiras de Fye y cumplirle _el sincero deseo _de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este capítulo me quedó larguísimo en comparación a los anteriores. Cada vez me quedan más largos... Espero que los disfruten y no sea tedioso.

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, los que agregaron a alguna lista, los que leyeron... ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Espero tengan una buena semana. Me disculpo por actualizar siempre tan tarde, pero soy ansiosa.

Lía

PD: por este capítulo, le subí a M la clasificación.


End file.
